Starless Night
by EckanstheawesomeSnake
Summary: after a nearly almost fatal accident, sakura haruno, the wierd girl, finds herself in the company of gaara, the most feared delinquent. i really do suck at summaries so you have to read it... 0
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno walked silently and alone from her high school reading a book. She was taking her usual route and going at her usual pace, which was slow when she was reading a book which was most of the time. Sakura only looked up to when she heard giggling and talking surrounding her.

Everyone had someone to walk with. Everyone had a friend….except for her. For some reason no one wanted to associate with her. Just because she wore glasses, was the smartest girl in her school and hid behind her bangs didn't mean she had a contagious disease. There were lots of girls like her. She was even on the best player on her tennis team and people didn't like her. It didn't make any since.

At any rate she didn't care. She was used to it by now. She was a senior after all.

"Goodbye!" Someone said

Sakura stopped in her tracks to look back to find out that they weren't talking to her.

Two girls were parting from each together.

"Goodbye…" She answered softly and turned back around to walk.

She stopped again when she noticed him staring at her with this confused yet angry look on his face. _'Gaara.'_

Gaara was the most feared delinquent in all Tokyo, Japan. No one ever messed with him or they would end up in the hospital for a week. He never came to school except for when there was a quiz or test which he always somehow got the second highest score on after Sakura. No one could figure him out including Sakura. She wondered what kind of secrets he hid behind that dark scowl of his.

When Gaara began to walk towards her Sakura's heart began to pound rapidly within her chest. The air seemed to tighten around her almost suffocating her. There was a certain dark aura Gaara had leaking out of him.

She could only breathe when he walked by her. She didn't even want to turn around to see where he was going. All she wanted to do was go home and stay there alone as usual.

Sakura was on her way home when she remembered she had something to pick up from the convenient store. It was bad enough that it was almost dark but when it had begun to rain her life seemed to get worse. She ignored a group of guys hanging outside the store that whistled and spoke to her and hurried to get her things. The quicker she could get them the faster she could go home and see her favorite show.

The store clerk was an elderly man who took his time ringing her stuff up. It made her impatient and she gave him five dollars more then what she owed. She didn't care as long as she made it in time for her show.

"Hey there, what's the rush?" One of the guys spoke to her as she walked away.

Sakura quickened her steps wondering why this had to happen to her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone and mess with someone else.

"We just want to talk." Another guy grabbed her hand.

"Let go!" She cried slamming her bag into their jaw. That made him let go.

"Hey!" They glared at her.

Sakura dropped her things broke into a run. She knew she was into trouble when they had cornered her in an alley. Why did she have to be so stupid to run into a dead end? Who did that?

"You hurt my buddy pretty badly back there." Their leader she supposed took a step up to her. "Now you have to pay." He lifted her skirt with a stick he was holding.

Sakura took in a deep breath and punched him in the face. She could hear a crack as her fist impacted his nose. She probably broke it. She was hoping she did. She watched him bend down in pain and then decided she should get out of there while she still had the chance.

She thought she was free until one of the other guys grabbed both of her arms and forced her to the ground. It didn't take her long to give up struggling. They were just too strong.

Sakura closed her eyes. This wasn't exactly how she pictured giving up her virginity. What was her mom going to say when she found out?

"Hey!"

Sakura opened her eyes. She recognized that voice.

"Let her go."

"Gaara-kun?" She looked up. Gaara was actually saving her?

"Well if it isn't the great Gaara-sama. Coming to save your girlfriend?" The leader asked.

"She's not my girlfriend. In fact I can care less about the girl but you're on my turf now. I don't want any blood shed unless it's coming from me." He replied in cold disdain.

Sakura gulped. So much for her theory.

The leader laughed while his followers stepped back in horror.

"If you don't care about the girl I guess you won't mind if I get some payback from nearly breaking my nose." He said and kicked Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura cried out in pain and coughed up blood.

"Knock it off." Gaara growled.

"Wait, I'm almost done. I have to avenge my partner to since she hit him in the face with her bag." He smiled and kicked Sakura in the stomach again.

This time Sakura could feel a rib break.

"I said knock it off!" Gaara barked.

"Why? You don't care about the girl right? We'll make sure we clean up the mess."

Sakura looked at Gaara with pleading eyes. Why wasn't he helping her? Gaara's eyes met hers. They were lifeless and dark. She could tell he had no pity for her. That bastard.

"…." Gaara looked away as if he hadn't even seen her.

Another blow to the stomach and another wave of pain shot through her body.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this?' _Sakura began to cry more from pain then from sadness.

"Hey man! W-what are you doing?" She heard her abuser say. He sounded frightened.

"I told you to knock it off didn't I?"

Gaara's voice was so close to her now. She watched him bend down next to her and touched her stomach lightly. Sakura cried out and began to cry harder.

Gaara stood up and turned to them. He walked over to the garbage can and pulled out a steel bat that was lying in it and pointed it at the guys.

"For each time you hit her I will hit you. That was three. For each rib you hurt I will hit you. That was three also. That's six. And for just pissing me off I'll hit you until you start to bleed. Do the math." Gaara growled.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to shut out the screams and other noises filling the air. It lasted for what it seemed a mere five minutes before everything was silent. Then she felt two strong arms pick her up gently. She tried to stifle back a scream bellowing in her shirt and buried her face in Gaara's close. He smelled like cinnamon which was a complete shock. She always thought he would smell like dirt or some nasty cologne he made by himself.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"H-hospital." She replied.

"Where do you live?" He repeated strongly.

"Hospital." Sakura replied again.

"I don't trust the hospital Damnit. Just tell me where you live."

Sakura looked up at him. Her vision was blurry she thought she saw two Gaara's.

"The apartment…down the street." She breathed. "Room number…145." She said before she blacked out.

A/N: Helllooooo again :] for all my readers who have read my other fanfict I hope you will like this one too and for all my first time readers I hope you will like it also. This one is about Sakura and Gaara of course. I'm trying to fulfill my friends request in making a Gaara and Sakura fanfict. Hopefully she will be happy with it. Well anyway enjoy!

P.S. I don't know why I'm in love with all this evil and hurtful actiony type of things. I think I've been reading too much Nana and Naruto (^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to a sharp pain across her stomach. When she opened her eyes she saw no other then Gaara wrapping her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Gaara didn't look at her. "You should be fine. I relocated your ribs back into place and gave you some morphine to stop some of the pain. I would say you should be back to normal in a week."

"A week? But I have to go to school."

Gaara looked at her. His eyes weren't as mean as before but his facial expression intimidated her. "You're lucky to be able to still go to school. If I hadn't shown up you would've been dead."

"If you hadn't been trying to prove how high and mighty you were, I wouldn't be in this situation." she retorted.

Gaara stood up. "Then I guess it was a mistake for beating up those punks."

"Wait!" Sakura reached out to him. "Gomennasai. Thankyou for saving me."

Gaara looked down at her. "Who said anything about saving you? I was going to hurt those guys for being on my property anyway. You just got caught in the mix of it."

Sakura bit her tongue to hold back a comment. _'Who the hell does he think he is?'_

"I brought my stuff here just to let you know." He said. "It's a good idea for me to watch you until you're better. Once you are I'll be leaving."

"You could've just taken me to the hospital." Sakura mumbled.

"I hate the hospital okay?" Gaara snapped at her.

"Why?"

"It's none of your concern." He replied and cut off left the room shutting the door.

Sakura wished she wasn't bedridden or she would've given him a piece of her mind. How dare he talk to her like that? The jerk.

She looked over on her desk and saw a bell and a note. She opened it to see what it said.

This bell is only used for

When ever you need me for important reasons. If I come in to find you not in need of me the next time you call

I will not answer unless you're dying because

I am not in the position right now to be sued.

Gaara

Sakura closed her eyes and rested the note back on the table.

'_Hey mom, guess what? Gaara-kun the delinquent just saved my life. It's funny that he out of all people would be the one to rescue me even if I was in his way. I know it might sound crazy, but I'm hoping that once all of this is over we can become very good friends. Wouldn't that be cool? Then you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I would be protected.'_

**BLAH**

Sakura soon came to realize that she was wrong about Gaara. It had been at least two weeks since he had saved her and he never spoke to her. He just walked around with that stupid bat he had found swinging over his shoulders and she was still the loner. Everything was back to normal. It was like nothing had happened last week.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around. "What is it Shiro-sempai." Sakura looked behind him and saw his other friends.

"Word on the street is that Gaara protected you a week ago from being killed." Shiro smiled at her.

Sakura's throat went dry. _'How does he know about that? No one was there to see it happening except for Gaara-kun. But Gaara-kun isn't the type to brag about things.'_

Shiro laughed. "From the terrified look on your face I'd say you're thinking how I know about this." He stopped laughing and glared at her. "I know this because the leader of that group was my brother."

Sakura's heart leaped. Her head was telling her to run but her body wouldn't respond to it.

"You're precious Gaara isn't here to protect you today, Sakura-chan." Shiro growled and lifted up his hand as if he were ready to hit her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's wrong to hit a girl?"

Sakura looked to her right and so did Shiro. There he was, saving her once again.

"G-Gaara!" Shiro stuttered taking a step back from Sakura. "We were just talking, that's all."

Gaara said nothing and stepped in front of Sakura. "Stay away from Sakura or I swear the next time you wake up you'll be in the presence of the demon lord."

Sakura blinked. _'Demon lord? Is he referring to himself or someone else?'_

"Understood." Shiro bowed his head respectfully. "We'll be going now." He said and pushed his other friends to move.

Gaara said nothing to Sakura as he walked by her.

"Gaara-kun Thankyou for saving me again."

"I didn't save you. You guys were blocking the way to outside. I had to tell them to move."

"But you threatened them."

"Because I also believe that girls shouldn't be hit by guys."

Sakura stopped in front of him. He looked down at her with an impassive expression.

"Move." He said firmly.

"Wait." Sakura blushed. "Let me repay you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. I know you don't want to admit it but I know you did."

Gaara let out a heavy sigh. _'This girl just doesn't get it.'_

"Please Gaara-kun."

"Alright, alright. Just stop pleading." He said. "Tomorrow bring me lunch. I'm tired of making my own."

"And what else?"

Gaara flinched by how big and shiny her eyes had gotten. "I don't know!"

"Anything really!"

"Change your image!"

Sakura's smile faded slowly. "Change my image?"

Gaara nodded his head. "Stop being so timid and shy. Stand up for yourself or people are going to walk over you." He brushed by her. "I won't be there the next time you need help so you won't be so lucky."

Sakura turned around and watched him leave. She knew he was right but for some reason she always needed someone else to tell her that.

**BLAH**

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura waved at him when she saw him walking inside the school.

Gaara turned around and horror filled his face. Everyone else had the same expression as he did.

"Ohayo!" Sakura giggled as she ran up to him. "Oh! Here you go. You're lunch."

"Thanks, what happened to you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura tugged on her hair. "What do you mean? I just moved my bangs to the side and got contacts. I look different don't I?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"And it's all thanks to you."

"Yeah, okay. See ya." He said and turned on his heel to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Haruno-chan let go." He sighed.

"Hey!" Sakura whined. "You have to call me Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like Haruno-chan."

"I'll call you anything I want now let go." He glared at her but Sakura stood her ground. She glared back.

"You cannot call me anything you want Gaara-kun."

Gaara's eye began to twitch. _'She gets a new makeover and thinks she can overpower me. She has nerve.'_

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want Haruno-chan but please let go."

Sakura pouted and held onto him tighter. "No way!"

"People are staring." Gaara began to look around. The guys were staring at them in awe and the girls were staring at them in jealousy.

"We're friends aren't we?"

Gaara pulled away from her. He glanced back at her. His eyes burning like fire. "Don't you ever call me your friend again. I do not need a friend. I do not need anyone. Just stay away from me." His words hit her hard.

Sakura stared at him speechless. She couldn't even muster up enough courage to say anything back to him. There was her first friend, or so she thought, walking away from her.

'_Hey mom, there he goes. Gaara-kun is leaving me alone. It's only been a week and I've already started to rely on him. Am I really that lonely that I need to lean on anybody who is willing to talk to me? All I'm doing is pushing people away. I wish you were here. You would know what to do. You would save me from my loneliness.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura waved at him when she saw him walking inside the school.

Gaara turned around and horror filled his face. Everyone else had the same expression as he did.

"Ohayo!" Sakura giggled as she ran up to him.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura tugged on her hair. "What do you mean? I just moved my bangs to the side and got contacts. I look different don't I?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"And it's all thanks to you."

"Yeah, okay. See ya." He said and turned on his heel to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Sakura let go." He sighed.

"Hey!" Sakura whined. "You have to call me Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"Because then I would have to call you Gaara."

"I'll call you anything I want now let go." He glared at her but Sakura stood her ground. She glared back.

"You cannot call me anything you want Gaara."

Gaara's eye began to twitch. _'She gets a new makeover and thinks she can overpower me. She has nerve.'_

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want Sakura but please let go."

Sakura pouted and held onto him tighter. "No way!"

"People are staring." Gaara began to look around. The guys were staring at them in awe and the girls were staring at them in jealousy.

"We're friends aren't we?"

Gaara pulled away from her. He glanced back at her. His eyes burning like fire. "Don't you ever call me your friend again. I do not need a friend. I do not need anyone. Just stay away from me." His words hit her hard.

Sakura stared at him speechless. She couldn't even muster up enough courage to say anything back to him. There was her first friend, or so she thought, walking away from her.

'_Hey mom, there he goes. Gaara is leaving me alone. It's only been a week and I've already stared to rely on him. Am I really that loneliness that I need to lean on anybody who is willing to talk to me? All I'm doing is pushing people away. I wish you were here. You would know what to do.'_

**BLAH**

Sakura found herself looking for some something sweet in the convenient store where she was first saved by Gaara. It wasn't like she wanted to go back there, but she had no choice. It was the only one near her apartment. Even so, just in case those guys came back she had worn a disguise or what she had considered a disguise. It was just a big sweatshirt and a hat. Nothing special.

"That will be 5.43." The store clerk said.

Sakura lifted her eyes and pointed at them.

"It's you!"

"It's me." They established.

"Gaara-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I work here. Can you please give me your money?"

Sakura handed her money over to him and watched him put it into the register. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Would you stop staring at me?"

"I was just thinking, I didn't even know you were capable of getting a job."

He looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean? I need to make money for a living. Who else is going to pay for the bills and food I'm eating?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "You live over here?" She gasped and snapped her finger. "I know! You must be that person who lives in that big house across the street from Gutei apartments!""Wrong." He handed her change. "I live in the apartments. As if I can afford that house. It's worth at least 235, ooo dollars."

"You live in the apartments? What floor?"

"If I tell you promise me you won't come knocking at my door."

"Okay!" She agreed.

Gaara hesitated and looked away. "I…live across the hall from you." He mumbled. When he looked back at her all he saw was fear. "What is your problem?"

"You live in the cursed apartment 148?"

"It's not cursed." He said.

"But someone was murdered in it." She argued and watched a devil like smirk curl on his lips.

"Then I guess I do belong in there." He said darkly making her scared. "Hey Obasan I'm leaving."

Sakura looked at the old lady who was in the corner dusting. _'Obasan?'_

She walked over to Gaara and ruffled his hair. "Alright Gaara, you take care you hear? Don't fight any unnecessary battles okay?"

Gaara chuckled. "I will."

Sakura stared at him. It was the first time she had ever seen Gaara's eyes so gentle or at least a small kind smile be shown on his face. She could tell that he truly cared for this lady.

When he turned to her. All of that kindness had suddenly disappeared to that creepy scowl.

"Let's go alright?"

"Yes!" She said quickly.

"Oh Gaara, is this your friend?" The old lady looked at Sakura.

Gaara shook his head. "No Obasan. She's just a girl who goes to my school."

Sakura shot him a glare. _'Just a girl?'_

The lady took Sakura's hand into hers. Sakura was surprised at how strongly the lady was holding it for her age.

"You take care of Gaara for me okay honey? He needs a friend."

"No I don't." Gaara mumbled.

"Yes, I will." Sakura bowed her head.

"We're leaving now Obasan. You be safe. Call me if you need anything." Gaara pulled Sakura away.

"Of course." She smiled at him.

Gaara smiled at her again before dragging Sakura out of the store. They walked home together in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence to Sakura but every time she would glance at Gaara he seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she asked him a few questions.

'_Don't you ever call me your friend again. I do not need a friend. I do not need anyone. Just stay away from me._' Gaara's words rung in her head.

Maybe she shouldn't ask questions. He was pretty mad earlier.

"Haruno-chan." Gaara called her.

"Hai?"

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know what I did was wrong so I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gaara-kun. I forgive you." She smiled at him.

Silence….

"Hey Gaara-kun?"

"Just because I said that doesn't mean you have to open a new conversation." He told her.

"But I was just wondering. Was that lady at that store really your grandma?"

He took a while before answering her. "No she isn't."

"Oh." Sakura could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't want to talk about it.

"But she's taken care of me as if she were my grandma so that's why I call her Obasan." He concluded looking at her. "Does that satisfy you?"

"Yeah, I guess so.""You guess?"

Sakura looked away. "I mean there are so many things I want to ask you."

"You get two questions a day and as you can see you've already used them one. What's the second one?"

Sakura tapped her lip thinking. _'Which one, which one? There are so many!'_

Gaara stared at her. _'She has to think about it? How many does she have?'_

"Ah!" She smiled at him. "Why do you have a love kanji tatted on your head?"

Gaara blinked and touched his tattoo. "Why?"

"Mhm." Sakura nodded her head.

Gaara pressed his lips together and looked ahead.

'_You'll never be one of us! Just leave!'_

He grunted and closed his mind trying to shut out the voice.

"If it's bad you don't have to answer it." Sakura replied. She had sensed his discomfort and decided to drop it.

Gaara opened his eyes. "It's a reminder of my childhood. That's all."

"Oh." Sakura looked away.

The rest of the way home was in silence also. Sakura didn't know what else to say after the last conversation. The next thing she knew they were parting ways to go into there rooms. Gaara didn't say anything before he disappeared into his room which made her worry.

'_Hey mom, from just tonight I can tell that Gaara-kun has something in his life that he wants to keep buried inside of him but I still want to find out what it is. I guess that's being nosy huh? But somehow I think I can be able to be a good friend that he would want to tell me those things he's been hiding. I want to be there for him like he's been there for me. Mom, what am I supposed to do?'_

A/N: Little Gaara and little Saku (^3^)/ they're so cute together. I can't help but to think that every time I see Gaara he looks like a panda. I actually think I might give Gaara a pet panda in this story. You know like a miniature one? It would be so cute and cuddlely…..now I want one.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sakura found herself staring at Gaara's empty seat most of the day. It didn't really shock her that he wasn't there because he rarely came but it did worry her. After the way he had reacted last night to her question she had a very bad feeling of him not coming to school.

After school was out Sakura had decided to check on him just to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah?" He answered opened his door. His hair was dishelved and his white t-shirt was slightly wet and clung to his skin tightly showing off his muscles. He must've been working out before she came.

Sakura reddened. "Um…hi."

Gaara frowned. "Didn't you promise not to knock on my door?"

"W-well yes I-I did but"

"Why are you stuttering?" He asked annoyed.

Sakura clinched her skirt. _'Calm down Sakura. It's only Gaara…..but Gaara is sexy! Why haven't I seen this before? Ah! Oh no! I'm lusting for Gaara!'_

"Are you alright?" Gaara placed his hand on her forehead concerned. "You're red but you don't have a fever."

Sakura quickly took a step back. Her heart began racing even more. "I'm fine! I came here to see how you were doing."

Gaara leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles. Sakura began to blush even more. Clearly he didn't know what was going on here.

"I'm okay. What made you ask?"

"You didn't come to school today."

"I never really come to school." He responded.

"Yes I know but…"

"Dude, seriously. You're so red that you look like a cherry lollipop. What the hell is wrong with you?" He shook his head chuckling. "Hold on a sec." Then he disappeared in his apartment.

Sakura let out the breath she hadn't realize she was holding. Her hand went to her chest as she felt the beat of her heart. No one had made her feel like this before, not even Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest boy in her school. So why was this happening now?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see Gaara come back until he placed something cold and wet on her cheek.

"Eek!" Sakura shrieked and pushed his hand away.

Gaara looked at her shock and slightly amused. "Wow." He said.

"What was that?'

"A water bottle." He handed it to her. "I don't want you passing out in front of my door."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Was he that oblivious? "Thanks." She took it anyway and looked on top of his head. Her eyes widened in horror as she dropped the bottle on the floor.

"What is that on your head?"

Gaara's eyes looked up to the sleeping figure on his head. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's a miniature panda. They're very rare."

"Why the hell do you have a panda on your head?"

Gaara took the panda off and held up to her. "It's my pet. His name is Coco."

"Coco?" Hinata repeated.

Coco opened his eyes as if he heard her calling his name and yawned sleepily.

Sakura lifted her hands up toward him. "Can…I hold him?"

"Sure." Gaara handed Coco over.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Sakura held him close to her. "You're such a cute panda. Yes you are, yes you are."

"Haruno-chan please try not to kill him." Gaara said, his voice filled with worry.

Sakura glared at him. "Me? I'm more worried about him being with you and your killer like instincts."

"I do not kill anyone. I only send them to the hospital." He returned.

"And that's better?"

"Just give me Coco back and leave." He took Coco away from her. "As you can see I'm alright."

"Oh, alright." Sakura said. She was slightly disappointed that the conversation had ended so quickly. Maybe he really did enjoy being alone.

"Hey." Gaara snapped making her jump. "Would you…" He paused and pressed his lips together trying to find the right words to say. "I'm…."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Damnit don't rush me!" He roared.

"Yes! Of course! Gomen Gaara-kun." She bowed her head in apology.

"Haruno-chan do you want to come with me to eat dinner?" He asked.

Sakura gasped. Was he asking her out?

"I'm not asking you out." Gaara said lowly. It was like he could read her mind.

Sakura smiled at him. "Okay."

Gaara took a step back. His face wasn't stern yet it wasn't happy. It was neutral, something she had never seen before. "Cool, meet me downstairs at five." And then he closed his door before she could respond.

Despite his rudeness, Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was opening open to her slowly.

For the next few hours the only thing she didn't was try to figure out what to wear. She had a ton of clothes but couldn't pick the right one. When she looked her clock and read 4:45 she began to panic.

"How did the time get away from me so quickly? What am I going to wear?"

'_Sakura, just wear something casual.'_

Sakura lowered her eyes. That was something her mom would say.

"Okay mom. I'll wear something casual." She smiled and picked out a green, pink, and white plaid shirt with some dark blue skinnies and her favorite pair of converses. She didn't have time to put in her contacts so she just grabbed her glasses and purse and ran to the elevator. When she arrived downstairs Gaara was looking out the door waiting for her.

He was wearing something casual too. A white t-shirt and blue jeans. Nothing special, but when he looked at her she thought she was going to melt. Gaara really looked good in white.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Where are we going anyway?"

"To the ramen shop." He answered and led her out the door.

Sakura laughed. "Are you joking?"

By the way Gaara's facial expression didn't change the slightest bit Sakura knew he wasn't. "Right. Sorry."

Gaara looked away. "I really like their shio ramen."

"Okay, but can we go to the café down the street when we're done? I really like their parfaits."

Gaara shrugged. "I don't care. We can go anywhere that has food. I'm just hungry and so is Coco." He added when Coco poked his head from out of his shirt.

"Awww Coco is coming too?" Sakura held her hands out so that Coco could jump in them.

"He comes with me everywhere."

"Even to school."

Gaara nodded his head.

"Wow you two must be close."

Gaara looked at Coco who was curling itself into a ball in Sakura's arms. "I rescued him from dying. He was attacked by a fox and I don't think he should've made it, but I took good care of him. Coco is special to me."

Sakura looked at Gaara. He was looking at Coco the same way he looked at his Obasan. He could tell that he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant costing him his life.

Sakura smiled. Gaara was really a sweet person underneath all of that animosity.

Gaara didn't really talk that much when they were eating ramen. It was either because he didn't want to talk or he was just enjoying his ramen too much, but Sakura was determined to get him to talk when they were at the café.

"Go ahead Gaara order something. I'll treat you." Sakura smiled at him.

Gaara looked at his menu. "I've never had anything sweet before."

Sakura gasped alarmed. "You mean…never?"

Gaara looked at her apathetically. "No, I was never allowed to eat them."

"Really? Why?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's nothing." He said quietly and looked back at the menu.

Sakura knew when he did that she had picked at a scab that was still healing. It seemed like everything she said seemed to bring some type of bad memory he was trying to forget.

"I don't know what to get." He growled in irritation.

"How about we share?"

"Share?" He looked at her again. His eyes widened as if she had said a huge taboo.

"Yeah. We can share a hot fudge sundae." She smiled. _'I guess no one has ever shared with him before.'_

"What's that?"

"It's an awesome desert with lots of vanilla ice cream, a brownie, and hot fudge sauce in a huge bowl." She made a circle with her arms to emphasize it. "Sounds yummy right?"

"Sounds fattening." He corrected.

Sakura glowered at him. "What are you trying to say Gaara-kun?"

"Nothing." He snickered.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" The waiter walked up to them.

Sakura froze. Had someone really addressed to her? She looked up and saw Ino Yamanaka. She was the star on the girl's kendo team. It was like whenever she faced them she got into their head and made them forget to move. She was awesome.

"Hey, Ino-chan." Sakura smiled.

Ino looked at Gaara clearly shocked. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara said nothing. He just stared at her with threatening eyes as if he were saying. "Speak of this to anyone and I will hunt you down."

Ino seemed to have gotten the message and turned back to Sakura. All of the blood had drained from her face. Gaara had really scared her.

"What can I get for you today?"

"A hot fudge sundae."

"For the both of you?"

"No just one." She said.

Ino's eyebrows arched in surprise but she kept her mouth closed. She smiled at Sakura and walked away quickly.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"That eye thing."

"All I did was look at her." He said nonchalantly.

"But she was afraid."

"That's how everyone tends to act around me."

Sakura placed her hand on Gaara's. They both were surprised by this. His eyes met her. They were confused and curious but they also showed a hint of warning.

"Gaara we should really be friends." She blurted out watching his jaw muscle flex which had happened to be sexy too by the way.

"No." His eyes narrowed.

"Please." She pleaded. "We have so much in common!"

Gaara grinned. He was suddenly interested in what she had to say. "Oh?"

"We're both alone."

"Correction. I have Coco."

"Okay, that too, but we both don't have any friends."

"I don't want any friends."

"That's because you're afraid that you'll be hurt by them."

Gaara lowered his eyes. "I've already been hurt by them before. I don't want to go through that again."

Sakura tightened her grip on his hand. "But Gaara I would never do that! I know how it feels to be treated like an outsider. Like you have some contagious disease and people don't want to associate with you. Gaara I've been alone my whole life that's why…" Sakura had to catch her breath. She was talking so fast. "That's why I really want us to be friends. I don't want to be alone anymore and I know you don't either. I promise I will support you and protect you if you do the same for me. So please Gaara, just give me a chance." Her eyes watched his reaction carefully. He looked out the window as if he hadn't heard any of it. It was like it went straight through him.

"I…understand." Sakura whispered. There was no point in talking about this anymore.

Her heart stopped for a second when she felt Gaara's fingers wrap around her hand. When she looked at him she saw his true smile. It was gentle and warm. It made her want to cry. It was like she was in the presence of an angel.

"Thankyou _Sakura_." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes to shut out the tears she could feel coming and covered her mouth with her free hand.

'_Hey mom, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not alone. I've finally have a friend. He may be a tyrant and mean person on the outside, but on the inside I know the real Gaara is there fighting his way out. I also know that I'm the only one who will be able to see it, but one day I hope the whole world will see how great of a guy he really is.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura ended up waking up extra early the next day. She would have rather slept in but since she was so happy about getting a friend she barely slept so she decided to go for a walk even though it was freezing cold outside.

On her way back home, she saw Gaara coming out of a clothing store with two huge bags in his hands.

"Gaara!" She called.

He stopped and turned around. "It's you." He said once she caught up to her.

Sakura ignored that comment and gave him a big smile. "Isn't it strange how yesterday it was so nice outside and today it's cold enough to snow?"

He noticed her smile disappear when she mentioned the word snow.

Gaara looked up at the sky. "It is November so I wouldn't be surprised if it did snow. Although the weather yesterday was very unusual." He looked at her again and flinched.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You normally don't talk so it's very interesting to see you talking so much to me."

She could see Gaara blush and could tell he was trying to play it off when he flicked her scarf in her face.

"Yeah, well you're my friend right? My uncle always told me to talk to your friends or you would grow distant."

"He's right." Sakura giggled and linked her arm with his. "So let's talk a lot okay?"

"He never said anything about touching me though."

"I want to touch you though." She whined.

"Uh…" Gaara looked away.

Sakura blushed and pushed him away. "You have a dirty mind Gaara."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked. "Everyone was just looking at me for some reason."

Sakura giggled and liked arms with him again. He really did have no clue about some of the stuff she spoke to him about.

"If you're not going to let go, let's start walking." He pulled his hat down farther unto his head.

"Okay." Sakura agreed.

They walked in silence and most of the people stopped to watch them walk together. They were mostly looking at Gaara. She guessed that they were amazed at how Gaara can get a girl to walk with him. He was after all a huge threat to Tokyo.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"The fact that me walking with you will probably make people think you've grown soft."

Gaara snorted. "Well they're into a big surprise when I kick their ass for pissing me off. Just because I have you doesn't mean I've grown soft."

Sakura smiled to herself. A weird feeling had developed in her stomach when he said that.

"Sakura?" He had suddenly stopped walking.

"What?"

Coco popped out of his coat and jumped into her pocket.

"Coco!" She released Gaara and picked up Coco. "How's the cutest animal in the world? Huh?"

"Sakura!" Gaara called her name again.

"Eh?" She looked at him.

He stared at her with disgust on her face. "Stop that, please."

"Jealous?" Sakura teased making him blush. "But what do you want?"

Gaara pointed at a unique store beside her. "I need to buy some more bamboo for Coco and some incense for a ceremony."

"A ceremony?"

"For safety from the Demon Lord." He explained.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Gaara, stop joking around."

"Sakura."

The in his voice made her stop laughing. He was serious.

"I'm not joking. You should come by and join me since you're the one people like to harass now."

Sakura gave him a nervous laugh and watch him go into the store.. "Um…okay?"

She had known Gaara was evil but….weird and evil did not mix at all.

Before going their separate ways Gaara had told Sakura to come to his apartment at midnight to perform the ceremony so now Sakura stood outside of his door frozen.

She lifted her hand up to the door but couldn't knock. She was too nervous to knock.

'_There's something really freaky that's going to happen tonight. I just know it! He's probably going to kill me! Gaara's that type of person!'_

Either way she still knocked on the door. When Gaara opened the door he was dressed in a black robe.

"Welcome." He said darkly. His face was covered by the shadows of his hood.

"Gaara what's going on?" Sakura asked. Now she was going to freak out.

"We must complete the ceremony while the stars are still aligned together. I can only perform this ceremony once a month. Hurry!" He pulled her inside.

Sakura coughed and covered her nose. He definitely bought too many incenses. She followed him into his bedroom where he had drawn a weird circle which was surrounded by lit candles.

"You drew a transmutation circle?" She asked.

"You know of the circle?"

"Yeah, I watch FullMetal Alchemist every Saturday." Sakura examined the circle. He had got it down pact to the smallest detail.

"Here! Drink this." Gaara handed her a cup filled with red liquid.

"Gaara, are you sure this isn't some type of cult thing?"

Gaara chuckled. "Relax, it's just cranberry juice and no, I'm just warding off the Demon Lords spirits."

"Is it poisoned?"

"No."

Sakura hesitated but eventually drank the juice. He was right. It was cranberry juice.

"Now sit across from me and concentrate."

"On what?" She asked while doing what he instructed.

"Anything and make sure you close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sakura closed her eyes. She felt Gaara's fingers intertwine with hers and began to blush. They were warm and soft, like a baby's hand. That was unusual for someone who carried a steel bat everywhere he went. She thought his hands would be rough with calluses.

Gaara began to say some weird chant she recognized as ancient Egyptian. Everything around her suddenly got cold and she shivered in response.

"Gaara?"

"What?"

"What's going on?"

Gaara tightened his grip on her hand to reassure her. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

He began to say the chant again. Sakura let out a heavy sigh and could tell her breath was noticeable by the change of the temperature.

'_Mommy!'_

Sakura flinched. That voice in her head was….

She was suddenly sucked into a different world that was there and not there. It was sunny and had a white hue to it. She looked around and noticed it to be her old neighborhood in Hiroshima. That was where she grew up with her mom and dad.

"_Mommy!"_

Sakura spun around to see her little self running down the street. She ran after her, running through people walking her way. They didn't even see her. She was just a figment in this world.

"_Mommy!" Sakura cried again._

Sakura ran faster. Her heart was starting to race. She knew what this day was.

"Stop! You have to stop!" Sakura reached out after her. "Please stop!" And when she touched her she was consumed by darkness.

Sakura dropped to her knees panting.

"_Don't cry Sakura."_

Sakura caught her breath and looked up at her mom. "Mom."

MOM looked at her and smiled painfully. _"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this Sakura. I'm sorry for abandoning you." _She said as she slowly began to fade away.

"No wait mom!" Sakura got up and began to run after her. "Don't go! Please don't leave me again!"

Before she could take another step she was back at her old house. She walked into the hallway and saw the front door open and her shoes on the ground. The grandfather clock tolled 6 p.m. and Sakura's heart leaped. It was starting to happen.

"Mom?" Sakura ran up the stairs. She could hear her mother's stifled screams coming from her room.

"Mom!" She sprinted for that room and every time she drew nearer it seemed it drew farther and farther away from her.

"Sakura!"

"Mom hold on!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Her mom called again.

"Noooooo!" Sakura's eyes shot opened.

"Sakura!" Gaara called her once more.

She looked at Gaara petrified and bathed in her own sweat. Gaara had lifted her up into his arms and was the one trying to call her back.

"G-Gaara?" Her voice came out shaky.

"Where'd you go Sakura? You've been out for ten minutes"

Sakura could see how scared and relieved he was even though he tried his hardest to mask it.

"I don't know." She sat up rubbing her head. "I don't know where I was."

Gaara stared at her. "You were screaming 'mom' in your sleep and you were crying. What was going on?"

Sakura closed her eyes trying to forget it all. "It was a bad memory."

"Ah." He didn't press her for further information. He knew what that was like.

They sat in silence waiting for her to catch her breath and recollect herself.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Gaara said.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't be! I'm happy you were able to ward off the Demon Lord's evil spirits for me."

"Sakura." Gaara looked away.

"Hai?" She suddenly felt worried when he seemed to be hesitant. Like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Sakura, when you collapsed. Everything became dark. I mean everything. The candles blew out and the lights wouldn't come on. It was really cold and the circle even started to glow."

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked at her. "What exactly are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm human!"

"A human couldn't possibly cause this to happen. Maybe you're a UFO or a freakishly mutant." He grinned.

It took her some time to realize he was just joking with her Sakura slapped him on the arm. "Gaara! Don't play around with me like that! I thought you were serious!"

Gaara began to laugh. "You should've seen the look on your face! I wish I had a camera to take a picture. That was priceless!"

Sakura could feel her cheeks redden and looked away pouting. "Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

Gaara sighed heavily. "So that's what it feels like to laugh."

"You've never laughed before?"

Gaara shook his head. "Not really. I mean, my uncle **Yoshimaru**, made me smile but I never did laugh."

Sakura jumped on her feet with excitement. "Then that means I'm the first one to make you laugh?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"YES!"

Gaara stood up also and took off his robe bearing his bare chest. He looked at Sakura confused.

"You're turning red again."

Sakura looked away. "Gaara, why are you topless?"

"It's hot under that robe." He answered and grabbed a shirt from his drawer. When he slipped it on Sakura found herself cursing in her mind.

'_Stop it Sakura! You have to stop lusting. Lusting is bad, I repeat bad.'_

While she was scolding herself she didn't even realize the weird look he was giving her.

'_She's really weird. I can see why people avoided her. Why is she talking to herself?'_

Sakura sighed. "I should get going now. I'll see you on Monday."

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"But I have to work." Sakura stepped towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Can…I give you a hug?" She blushed.

"Why?"

"We're friends. Girls and boy friends hug each other."

"Isn't that what girlfriends and boyfriends do too?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You know about that?"

"I'm not stupid."

'_No, you're just oblivious.'_

"So does that mean I don't get a hug?" Sakura poked out her bottom lip and batted her eyes.

Gaara turned his head away from her. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't hug."

"Are you serious?"

When he looked at her again all she saw was darkness and things that shouldn't have been seen. "I don't give hugs."

Sakura began to back away. "O-okay. Um see you Monday."

"Whatever. Just lock the door behind you." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and left his apartment. He still needed some time to get used to having a friend. It was her fault for rushing him into things. She would just have to wait patiently for the right time to come.


	6. Chapter 6

With Gaara as her new friend and the holidays coming up, Sakura had to put in extra time at work. She wanted to buy Gaara the best gift ever to show how much she cared about him in less then twenty days. Between that and the cooking club she really had no time to talk to Gaara especially since he was M.I.A. for over a month.

Naturally it would've worried her but every few days he would leave a note on her door telling her not to worry and that he was still alive. He was very considerate for a delinquent.

"Have a great Christmas." Her teacher said dismissing them from class.

Instead of leaving the classroom, the students swarmed around the window whispering and giggling.

Sakura looked over at them curiously. She would have gone over to see what they were looking at, but it would just be pointless trying to look over the crowd.

"I told you he was still alive." She heard a girl whisper.

"He's been gone for over a month. Of course I would think he was dead." Another girl whispered back.

"Wherever he was it made him look even more intimidating. I'd hate to be the one who gets pounded by him today."

"Why is he just standing at the gate like that? Who's he waiting for?"

Sakura stood up abruptly knocking down her chair. Everyone turned to look at her.

"G-Gomen." She mumbled lifting up her chair.

She could feel their eyes watching her as she ran out of the classroom. There was no doubt in her mind that the person they were talking about was Gaara. It had to be him. There was no other person who fitted that description.

When she arrived outside it had begun to snow and sure enough there he was.

Gaara was standing by the front gate with his eyes closed.

"Gaara!" She cried.

Gaara turned to her and smiled as she ran to him.

Everyone had stopped in their tracks to look at them.

'_Gaara-kun is smiling?'_

Sakura dropped her bag and embraced him tightly.

"You're hugging me." Gaara growled. "Let go."

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine but seriously let go."

Sakura pulled away and searched his face for any type of dangerous warnings he was giving her but saw nothing. He may have sounded angry but he wasn't.

"What happened to your cheek?" She asked touching a Band-Aid on his cheek.

"I got into a fight. It's no big deal." Heat began to fill his face. "You…were really worried about me weren't you?"

"Yes!" Sakura glared at him. "You can't just leave like that without telling me where you're going. I know I'm not your mother but at least give me a hint."

"I left you notes."

"And I'm grateful for that but still."

Gaara placed his hand on her head and brought her closer to him. "Thank you for worrying about me Sakura."

Sakura definitely knew she was blushing now. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. He was so warm and smelled just like spice. Oh how she wished she could stay there forever.

'_Gaara-kun is touching Sakura-chan?' _The students screamed in their heads. _'What's going on? I want to know, but am afraid that I will die if I get too close to Gaara-kun!'_

"That's enough." Gaara pushed her away.

Sakura died a little on the inside. That dream came to a close fast.

"Why are you even here anyway?"

"To walk you home. It's supposed to be a snowstorm tonight and I wanted to make sure you got home safely." He answered and picked up her bag. "Shall we go?"

"Okay!"

"Just one second." He gave all the people who were staring at them in awe a deadly glare. "Just because I have her now doesn't mean I won't hurt anyone of you who try to make me angry and if you I find you making fun of Sakura or treating her like an outsider again I'll hunt you down and shove this damn bat up your ass!"

Sakura smiled at everyone. "Um…ignore my friend's threat. We'll be leaving now. Have a nice Christmas holiday." She bowed her head and pulled Gaara away.

"Gaara don't threaten people like that!" She scolded him as they walked home.

Gaara grunted and lit himself a cigarette he had pulled out of his pocket. Sakura watched him amazed as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked not even looking at her.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." He retorted.

She closed her mouth shut. Maybe the rule of asking him two questions a day still applied.

"Yes it still applies." He inhaled his cigarette.

Sakura shuddered. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Gaara grinned at her and shook his finger. "Is that truly a question?"

"No! Wait, I mean…" Sakura let out a cry of defeat.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"I can ask you anything?"

"I have certain restrictions, but ask away."

Sakura knew some of those restrictions probably belonged to the family category. Either way she was still going to ask.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She blurted out.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "Two brothers and one sister. They're all older then me."

"Ah." Sakura dared not ask them their names. It would be the end of her questions for the day.

"They're names are Sasori, Kankuro, and Temari." He said.

Sakura smiled. _'One question down, a million to go.'_

"Anything else you would like to know about my life?" He asked. Their was an edge in his tone.

"Um, what about your mom? Your dad?"

Gaara suddenly stopped and stared at his the lit part of his cigarette. The light flickered into his now ghostly dark blue eyes.

"My father is in Osaka with the rest of my family and my mom…" He dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his shoe. "She died giving birth to me. That's why I hate the hospital. They allowed my mom to die." He finished bitterly.

"_I don't trust the hospital damnit." Gaara snapped._

Now it all made sense. Sakura felt something like a rock falling into the pit of her stomach. She was so stupid! Why did she have to ask him a question like that? Now he was definitely not going to answer any of her questions anymore. He may even stop talking to her.

She followed him making sure she kept a little distance between them. He never said anything and didn't look behind him to see if she was still following him. Maybe he was mad at her.

Sakura sneezed and gripped her coat tighter around her body. The temperature had certainly dropped some since they had left the school but now she suddenly felt warm.

She looked up to see Gaara putting his hat on her head.

"Gaara what are you doing?" She asked.

Gaara frowned grimly and gave the hat a final tug on her head. "You'll catch a cold."

"I'm fine! You need to wear your hat." She protested and reached for his hat when he stopped her by grabbing her hands.

"Don't." He said. "I'm alright. You worried about me for a whole month. Now it's time for me to worry about you." He then bent down on one knee in front of her and motioned her to get onto his back. "Get on."

"Why?"

"The temperature is most likely to drop another ten degrees in the next five minutes because of the storm that's coming. I can walk faster then you so get on. Don't ask anymore questions and do as I say."

Sakura didn't hesitate. She climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders as they began to walk.

"God, you're heavy." Gaara complained.

"Then put me down. I never asked for you to carry me." Sakura blushed.

"I'm just messing with you." He laughed and didn't say anything after that. He did notice her grip tighten when the snow began to fall harder. He glanced back at her and saw her looking into the sky gloomily.

He wondered what her story was like. He had always watched her from a distant intrigued on how she was always nice to the same people who ignored her and harassed her daily for being a little shy. If it were him he wouldn't shoved a pencil down their throat. So why was she so forgiving and nice? Maybe that's what attracted to him to her in the first place.

He always wanted to say something to her but whenever they would past each other in the hallway or on the streets he just ignored her. He was being like the people he hated. Those snobs who thought they were too good for him. It angered him to see her being treated like that. She was too good of a person to be hurt like that. That's why he had been her friend so he could protect her the way Yoshamaru protected him. That night when she pleaded to him to be her friend was a night he would never forget. That night she had made him undoubtedly happy to have met her.

"Hey Gaara." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He quickly looked ahead so he wouldn't be caught for looking at her.

"Can we stay together tonight?"

'_Together?'_

"Why can't you stay by yourself?"

Again she tightened her grip around his neck.

"I…I hate the snow and I don't want to be alone when the storm comes."

Gaara looked at her again then away. He wasn't going to ask her why because he could tell it was a sore spot for her. But she looked so vulnerable, it made him a little sad. She had the same look that he knew he had when he was younger. So just this once he would stay with her. It's not like he didn't know his way around her apartment. He did take care of her for a week when she was hurt. He would do anything to keep her happy.

"Okay." He forced the words out of his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what the heck. We can stay together tonight. I'll bring a sleeping bag and I'll sleep on the floor."

"What about the couch?"

"Or I can sleep on the couch." He corrected himself.

"But aren't you going to ask me why I don't like the snow?"

"I really don't care. It's already enough that you told me you hated it. I don't see the reason of asking why. If you really wanted to tell me you wouldn't have asked if I wanted to know. It's that simple."

"Oh, okay." She laid her head back on his shoulder. "Thank you Gaara."

"Hn."

'_Mom, tonight will be the night I remember. But I won't be sad because I'll have Gaara here to keep me happy. He and Coco will be staying over tonight. You don't have to worry because I know Gaara isn't that type of person. He wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable in doing. He's really such a nice guy. I wish you could meet him mom. I bet you would like him as much I do.'_

A/N: When I'm writing this story for some reason I picture Gaara and Sakura in chibi formation skipping around in a meadow of flowers holding hands. And besides that there's that annoying jell-o commercial song playing in the background that goes like "J-E-L-L-OOOOO (J..E..L..L..O) it's so freaking annoying! I don't even like jell-o so why can't I forget it? It's so frustrating to just start singing the song when I'm writing….wait…we were talking about Gaara and Sakura so how did I end up on the jell-o topic? Well anyway I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Since it's just the beginning it's kind of mellow but I promise that it will get more interesting :] just hang on in there!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was staring out of the window when Gaara arrived. She was so deep into thought that she didn't even here him come in until he startled her by closing the door.

"Sorry, but I knocked." He said.

Sakura examined his sleeping ware. It was pretty normal compared to hers. Just a white t-shirt and shorts, hers on the other hand was the whole Joe Boxer sleeping set.

Gaara stepped beside her and gazed down at the snow covered streets. "Wow, it's coming down really fast. I hope Obasan is alright."

"She's working tonight?"

"No, but her husband died a year ago so she's alone. I think her daughter is supposed to be coming, but I'm not sure."

"She'll be alright." Sakura assured him.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "You're right." He then showed her some movies he had brought back from his apartment.

"So I have Friday the 13th, Quarantine, Texas Chainsaw Massacre the Beginning, Legion, Daybreakers, and Nightmare on Elm Street. Pick your poison."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why are they all horror movies?"

"Okay…" He picked up another set of movies. "I have X-men Origins: Wolverine, The Bourne Trilogy, and some other action movies."

"No, comedy?"

"You mean chick flicks don't you?" He sighed and picked up two movies. "I have Remember Me and Valentines Day."

Sakura smiled. "Yay!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"But let's start with a movie you like." She said. It was only fair to let him pick first. He was after all sacrificing his time to be with her.

"Daybreakers." He replied quickly.

Sakura gulped. She really hated horror movies, but she couldn't tell him that. She wanted him to be happy while he was here so she would fake it and hopefully be able to sleep through the night.

Gaara sat on the floor while Sakura sat on the couch. He couldn't really enjoy the movie because he could see how scared Sakura was. The movie was almost over so there was no point of turning it off. She would just have to endure it for another thirty minutes.

And then she screamed.

"Okay." Gaara got up and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders comforting her and covered her eyes with his hand. "Just close your eyes."

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance Gaara." She apologized.

"You'd better be." He growled uncovering her eyes when the worst part was over.

She began to relax now that he was sitting with her and that made him feel better to know that she was okay.

After the movie was over she had picked X-men. He was happy that she didn't pick one of those girly movies. Before he had come over he had gone to the redbox just to get those movies. They had that Twilight movie New Moon too but he couldn't stand that movie. Vampires were meant to kill not love petty little humans like him. In Underworld there was a little romance but at least it was more action instead of kissing and hugging, and topless boys and….you get the point.

(A/N: I have nothing against Twilight. I love it! Go TEAM JACOB!)

When they were watching that movie he was able to sit on the floor again. He didn't need to protect her, but he did catch her looking out of the window most of the night. Whatever had happened to make her hate the storm had pierced her really deep. If he said he wasn't interested in seeing what it was he was laying. The truth was he was afraid that if he asked her she would break into a million of pieces right before his eyes and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

After X-men he picked Valentines Day. Something that she would want to watch since horror movies was too much for her. When the movie was almost over she had fallen asleep causing him to pick her up and take her into her room.

He set her down gently on her bed and pulled her comforter over her. Coco had hopped out of his shirt and curled into a ball right above her head.

Gaara smiled and sat on the floor besides her watching her sleep. He brushed her cheek softly with his fingers and retreated it quickly when she began to stir. The only thing he could do was watch her sleep and be there for her when she had a bad dream which was most likely to happen.

"Sakura, you're the only person I'm willing myself to open up to" He whispered. "I trust you with my heart so please don't break it."

She wrinkled her nose and mumbled something in her sleep he couldn't understand. It was like she had heard him and was trying to reply to him.

Gaara stood up and leaned down stopping only inches from her face. He chuckled and got closer to her ear.

"By the way. I'm not oblivious. I was joking around whenever you would blush. I know you're lusting after me. Why do you think I wear those tight shirts in the first place? I just like to tease you." He breathed into her ear. "I know very well that you have a crush on me."

He stood up straight and frowned at the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

"And maybe I will have a crush on you someday." He said grimly and left her room shutting the door softly behind him.

BLAH

Sakura had awakened the next in her bed. She never remembered going to bed so maybe Gaara had carried her when she fell asleep. Coco had begun to lick her face.

Sakura laughed and picked him up. "Let's go and wake Gaara up." She stood up and immediately looked outside. Everything was pure white. If she didn't have bad memories about the snow maybe she would've thought it was pretty. All it did now was bring her heartache.

She turned away from it and walked into the living room where Gaara slept soundly on the couch.

"Gaara." She touched him on his shoulders.

He mumbled something under his breath and his facial expression changed. Sakura bit her lip. Was he having a bad dream?

"Gaara, wake up." She touched him again.

Gaara's eyes shot opened and he grabbed her wrist twisting it under and making her fall to the ground in pain.

"Ow! Gaara let go!" She cried.

He quickly let her go and was by her side. "Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sakura moved away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Sakura I'm sorry." He repeated sounding hurt.

Sakura looked at her wrist which was a light pink. It was throbbing with pain and she thought it might've been broken.

When she looked back at him he had his hands. He was so sorry and she just had to blow him off like that.

"Gaara, it's okay. My hand is fine see?" She lifted it up and winced. "Or..maybe not."

Gaara looked at her. "I didn't mean to. You know that right?"

Sakura smiled at him. "I know. I was just shocked."

"…."

"Gaaraaaaaa." Sakura leaned her head on his shoulders. "Smile. I'm fine. All I need is some ice. You didn't break it or anything."

She soon regretted saying that when his face darkened with shame.

"Seriously Gaara, come on." She sighed. "I want to go shopping today."

"Do you not see the snow outside?"

"The streets are cleared and today's the only day for the sell."

Gaara leaned his head back against the couch and ran his fingers through his shaggy red hair. He didn't say anything which worried her. Was he still upset over the whole hand thing?

"Okay, let's go." He got up and stretched. "I need to buy some things anyway."

Sakura stood up also feeling relieved. He didn't sound mad. But he did look gloomy when he took her hand in his and examined it.

"It's not broken or sprained. It's just bruised. You should put some ice on it."

"Gaara, how do you know so much about the human body like this?"

Gaara smiled at her. "I know it so well because I want to become a doctor."

Sakura felt her jaw drop open. Him? A doctor? The person who caused pain was going to try reducing it? She just couldn't imagine it.

Her hand rubbed her abdomen lightly. Then again, he did help her when she was wounded. Maybe he had some potential in him after all.

"So are you going to put some ice on that?" He asked tapping her hand.

"Ow!" She cringed and snapped her hand away from him.

Gaara said nothing and picked up his pillow and comforter. Coco hopped in his head and curled into a ball.

"Knock on my door when you're ready." He said, leaving her apartment.

Sakura sure hoped he was one of the people who didn't ask what they were buying because today she would buy his gift. The question was what kind of things did he like? Maybe she could ask him on the way to the mall.

They arrived at the mall an hour later. To Sakura's luck, it was practically empty so it should be easier to maneuver.

"What store do you need to go to?" Gaara asked looking at the directory.

Sakura stood beside him and pointed to Macy's. "This is the main store I need to go to but we can stop in some other stores on our way there."

Gaara looked exhausted already. "Don't tell me you're one of those girls who spend countless of hours in the stores."

Sakura smiled. "No, I'm not, but today it's all about me so it might take a few hours."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I have lots of money to spend."

Gaara began to lead the way down the mall. "Don't you have to pay for bills and stuff like that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, my aunt and grandparents do that and I'm pretty much on a scholarship so I really don't have to pay for college. So all I have to pay for is my food."

"How nice." He said. Sakura noticed the hint of disgust in his voice.

"If you play nice I'll even let you help me pick out a sexy lingerie piece in Victoria's Secret." Sakura smiled at him seductively.

It took him a minute to process what she was saying and then his cheeks turned a bright pink. He looked away trying to hide himself.

"Don't say that." He said in a shaky voice.

Sakura giggled. He was so cute.

She startled when he suddenly grabbed her arm hard stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him and saw the curious look on his face as he looked into the arcade.

"What is it Gaara?" She asked.

"What…is that?" He pointed to the arcade. When he looked at her his eyes were dancing with excitement.

"That's the arcade." Sakura said slowly.

"Arcade?" He looked back at it. "What's an arcade?"

Sakura laughed. "You don't know what an arcade is? Gaara please don't" She stopped laughing. He seriously didn't know what an arcade was.

"You play video games in it." She answered.

Gaara smiled childishly at her. "Can we go in?"

"Okay."

They stayed in the arcade for about thirty minutes. She never thought she would see Gaara acting like such a kid. It was rare and probably wouldn't happen again.

"That was fun." He said wiping the sweat off his brow with his sweater sleeve. He smiled impishly at her. "Sorry for dragging you in there. I bet you go there a lot since you beat me in every game."

Sakura shook her head. "Its okay I had fun. But I don't go in there a lot. In fact that was the first time I had been in there since I was a little girl. I never had anyone to play with so I never went in."

"I never played in an arcade before." He said solemnly. "I wasn't allowed to, but my uncle Yoshamaru would sneak in a few video games to me every while and again."

There it was again. The glimpse of his past. Sakura wanted to know more, but she was too afraid to ask. He _was _opening up to her slowly, but too slowly.

"So let's get out shopping done okay?" He smiled at her showing her all of his perfectly aligned teeth which shown brightly. She even noticed he had dimples that were too adorable. Sakura's heart leaped and that funny feeling twisted in her stomach. That was Gaara's true smile. The smile he never showed anyone. It made her feel special, like she had accomplished something great.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, you're…" She paused and tried to think of the right words to say. "You're beautiful."

Gaara's face suddenly went blank and she regretted saying that.

Flustered, she quickened her step. _'That was so embarrassing. I sounded like Bella from Twilight, a movie which he in fact hates! You're so stupid Sakura!'_

Gaara once again caught her by the arm but this time more gently. He spun her around placing both hands on the side of her arms and bore deeply into her eyes with his.

Sakura gulped. Not out of fear but out of nervousness. The way he was looking at her, was creeping her out. It was like she was looking at a totally different a Gaara. A Gaara who looked like he was about to propose to her.

"If I'm beautiful." He began. "If I'm beautiful…I must be a beautiful demon, because to me Sakura, you're the most _exquisite _thing I've ever seen."

Sakura blushed. Had those words escaped from _those _lips? And what was with the word exquisite? Who used that word anymore?

Gaara's face suddenly paled and his pupils became as small as a dime. Obviously he had said something he shouldn't have. He immediately pushed her away and began to walk faster then normal. Sakura had to actually skip to keep up with him.

'_What was that?' _He thought. _'Why did I say that to her? What was I thinking? That's it! I wasn't thinking. I was acting like a complete idiot. The expression on her face told me so. I can't even look at her now. Oh, God it's all coming back to me. I didn't want to unearth __**that **__side of me.'_

"Gaara! Slow down!" Sakura cried out to him.

Gaara whirled around walking backwards. His face showed panic and he held his hands up palm first. "Just forget what I said okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He barked. His voice echoing in the store.

People turned their heads nosily trying to get into the action.

Sakura stopped walking. "Okay, but I don't see why I should."

Gaara clutched the bridges of his nose and closed his eyes. He had stopped walking too. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"But why not?" Sakura took a step up to him. "You were just telling me that you cared about me."

"Yes, but"

"But what?" She practically shouted.

Gaara looked away. "But you're facial expressing. It was"

"I was in shock Gaara." Sakura said softly. "No one had ever told me that before." She blushed. "It was sort of nice."

Gaara tried hard to frown at her but she could still see his smile. "Oh, okay."

"Well, then my dear good fellow, shall we go?"

This time his smile disappeared completely. "Don't, do that. It makes you sound ancient."

Sakura cringed. "Ancient?"

Gaara began to whistle to himself and walk away. Sakura once again found herself trying to catch up to him. She had realized that in this friendship, that's what she had to keep doing. Every time she would get closer to him, he would pull away leaving her to follow after him.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was the best shopping spree ever!" Sakura exclaimed when she got into her apartment carrying over five bags.

Gaara followed behind her lugging in six more bags. He had only one for himself. Everything else was for Sakura.

He plopped down on her couch and let out an exhausting sigh.

"Are you tired?" Sakura asked.

Gaara gave her a look which probably meant "Are you serious?"

"How about some hot chocolate?" Sakura changed the subject quickly making her way to the kitchen. She looked at Coco who was sitting on her shoulder. "Coco do you like hot chocolate?"

"Coco, doesn't eat chocolate. He'll die." Gaara's voice came from the living room.

Sakura flinched. "Maybe not then."

She began humming some Christmas songs while getting the mix out of her cabinet. Today was a good day. She had fun and despite the fact that he had to carry some of her bags, Gaara seemed like he had some fun too. They even saw people from their school at the mall. They were mostly guys and they were staring at them. Actually, they were staring at Sakura.

They had this competitive, seductive like look in their eyes. She had been getting those types of stares from guys ever since she changed her appearance. It was creepy yet nice. Whenever she would look at Gaara, he was glaring at them. Was it out of jealousy or protection she wondered. However, she didn't ask him. She knew how sensitive he could get with those types of questions.

While the milk (or water. Whichever you guys like) for the hot chocolate was getting ready Sakura took a seat next to a half asleep Gaara. Maybe shopping really did tire him out.

"So…sleepy." He mumbled.

"Then go to sleep." Sakura flipped on the TV.

Gaara swayed over so that his head was in her lap and let out a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing?" Sakura tensed.

Gaara closed his eyes. "Just let me lie here for a minute."

"But I have to get up for the hot chocolate."

"Coco, go turn the stove off." Gaara said.

Sakura watched in awe as Coco did what he was told. She chuckled and looked back at him. "Coco is a pretty smart panda."

"Mmmm."

Sakura began to hum again. She stroked his hair lightly and listened to his breathing. Her eyes went traveled down to his toned and muscular biceps which were hugging tightly against his black sweater. She had seen him shirtless one time but she wondered how he looked now. It had been over a month since the last time she'd seen him. He had definitely put on some more weight in muscles that is.

Her eyes went to his abs. She really wanted to touch them. Just to see how it felt. Those nice abs paired perfectly with a sexy guys like him.

Sakura shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? Why was she still lusting after Gaara? Was it even lust or could it be that she actually liked him?

Sakura dismissed it out of her mind. It was lust no doubt about it. How could she like the only friend she ever had. She wanted to protect her friendship not destroy it. If Gaara found out she liked him he would probably run away.

Sakura groaned in desperation. _'I CAN'T LIKE GAARA! I WILL NOT LIKE GAARA! NO NO NO NO NO!'_

"It's starting to snow again." He said softly.

Sakura jumped and looked at him again. He was looking in the mirror ahead of them at the snow.

"But it's not a storm." He added.

"Oh." Sakura said.

His eyes averted to hers making her shiver. He looked so haunting in the mirror. It was like he was there lying on her lap but then again wasn't. It was like he was going to disappear at any moment.

"Tell me Sakura." He spoke again. "Why do you hate the snow?"

Sakura caught her breath. He was asking her that now? While they were just enjoying each others company.

Gaara waited patiently for her to answer. She couldn't back down now, especially since he knew nothing about her.

"It was snowing the day I was abandoned." She replied softly.

Gaara's face remained impassive. "Abandoned?" He repeated evenly.

"It wasn't like my mom meant to abandon me."

Gaara's eyes flickered and she continued.

"My dad was abusive." Sakura began to stroke his head again. "When my mom couldn't take anymore she threatened to leave and to take me with her. My dad went on a rampage and left for a week. We thought he had finally left us but…we were wrong."

Sakura looked outside the window at the snow. "I was only seven when it happened. I was coming home from school and I saw my dad's car. I knew then that things were going to go bad. So I ran inside the house up to her room. My dad and mom were arguing as usual, but this time things were different. My dad acted like he was going to kill her and I stepped in to protect her..but." Sakura choked. She opened her mouth and taste the saltiness from her tears. "I wasn't strong enough to do anything. My dad overpowered the both of us and when he had had enough he knocked me out. That was the last time I saw my mom." Sakura sniffed. "No one in my family knows where she is. Even the police do not know. They can't find a trail on neither of them. She's probably in the ground somewhere decaying and…and.." Sakura took in a deep breath. She had to calm herself down. "And that's it."

Gaara turned to look at her face to face. "Sakura it's alright to cry."

Sakura wiped her tears away. "I don't cry."

"You cried when I saved your ass for the first time." he pointed out.

Sakura slung him in the arm. "Oh, shut up."

Gaara raised his hand and placed it on her cheek. "The truth is. I didn't save you because they were in my territory or out of pity. I saved you because I wanted to be your friend."

Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thankyou Gaara."

"No, thank you." He retreated his hand and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

'_Mom, I think I can say I'm officially happy now; now that I have Gaara in my life. It's true that I think of him more then a friend, but to protect our friendship. I'm willing to give up on anything. I really am blessed to have him. I don't think I deserve someone like him. But I'm truly grateful.'_

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura sung to Gaara at his front door.

He gave her this dazed look. He was still in his sleep mode.

"Come in." He finally said yawning.

Sakura skipped happily in his apartment and set a stuffed miniature panda in front of Coco who sat comfortably on the couch.

"This is for you Coco." She said.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? People are still sleeping." Gaara plopped down beside him.

"Gaara, it almost noon. People are awake at this time." Sakura glared at him

Gaara yawned again unenthusiastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat next to him handing him a green box. "Merry Christmas."

Gaara's eyes shot open. He gazed down at the present in complete shock. "You got me a gift?" He sounded touched.

"Yes I did. Open it!" Sakura urged.

Gaara opened the box and took out a white shirt with gold designs on it. He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Sakura moved in her seat. She was too excited about this. "Here." She handed him another gift. This one was long and slender.

Gaara ripped off the paper like a little kid and laughed slightly. "A new bat. Awesome."

"I saw that the other one was pretty old and had blood stains on it." She said, handing him another gift. This one was in a small red box.

"What? Another one?" He examined the box.

"This is the last one.'

Gaara opened the box and took out a "BEST FREINDS" doggy chain. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes gleamed with gratitude. "Wow." He almost whispered.

Sakura held up her wrist showing a bracelet that said "FOREVER". "See? I have the other half."

Gaara slipped the chain around his neck and traced over it lightly with his fingers. "You know, this is the best Christmas I've ever had Sakura. I really didn't receive presents for Christmas, except from my uncle." He looked at her with saddened eyes. "So thank you very much."

Sakura wanted to just embrace him but she dismissed it. Maybe she would hug him later.

Gaara looked around at all of his gifts and sighed. "I guess I should've bought you a gift too huh?"

"You didn't get me a gift?" She whined.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I thought just being with me was enough."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and looked away pouting. "I guess so." She muttered.

Gaara chucklsed and waved an envelope in her face. "Here. Sorry I couldn't get you anything fun. I didn't know what you'd like so I got this instead."

Sakura took the envelope away from him and opened it delicately pulling out a pass to a spa. She tackled Gaara knocking him over.

"Oh thank you Gaara!"

"You're welcome. Now please you're hurting me." He growled.

Sakura sat up straight and began to examine the pass. "What spa is this anyway? _Holy crap_!"

Gaara smiled at her reaction.

"Gaara, this is Ichinose Spa. They're like the most expensive spa in Tokyo! How did you afford this? I couldn't even afford this even if I saved four months of my salary!"

Gaara winked at her. "I have my ways."

"Did you rob a bank?"

"Really, why must you pick me out to be a bad guy?"

"Because you are a bad guy."

Gaara winced and placed his hand over his hears as if he had been shot. "Ouch."

"But seriously, dude, where did you get this kind of money?" She looked at him.

"If you must know. I have an acquaintance who works there. For Christmas she gave me two passes. One for me and one for you." Gaara stood up. "Now if you would like to go we leave tomorrow and will not return until Sunday." He paused and smiled seductively at her. "Unless you're afraid of being alone with me in a spa.""N-no!"

Gaara looked pleased. Good, then tomorrow we'll have fun."

And at that moment Sakura wondered what he meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Wow! This place is awesome!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped into their room at the spa.**

**Gaara looked at the maid who had followed them. "Thanks, Kirino."**

"**It was my pleasure Master Gaara." Kirino gave him a curtsey. "Is this suite fine for you? Coming from your family you"**

**Gaara covered her mouth glancing at Sakura who was looking out on the deck. He looked back at Kirino whose eyes were filled with terror.**

"**She doesn't know." He explained. "So don't speak of it. I don't want her to know."**

"**Know what?" Sakura asked making the both of them jump.**

"**What we're having for dinner Sakura." He said quickly.**

**Sakura stared him down for a while and he began to think she didn't believe him until she smiled.**

"**Okay. Come on let's hit the bath."**

"**Master Gaara. You have a private section for yourself and your girlfriend." Kirino said.**

"**She's not my girlfriend." Gaara growled.**

"**I'm just a friend." Sakura laughed. She tried hard not to sound hurt. He didn't need to say it the way he did.**

"**Oh." Kirino blinked. "Well, enjoy your bath. Your food shall be here in an hour or so." She said and left the room.**

"**So is that the certain acquaintance you know?" Sakura asked.**

"**Yeah, I've known Kirino since I was a little boy. She owns the place."**

"**That's cool."**

"**Yep."**

**Sakura looked around. Why was there an awkward silence all of a sudden?**

"**Well, shall we?" Gaara threw her a towel.**

"**Yes! I can't wait! After the bath and we eat let's go and get a massage." She smiled**

**Gaara began to take off his clothes. "Okay."**

"**Whoa, whoa whoa! Gaara don't undress in front of me!" Sakura covered her eyes with her hands. She could feel Gaara's hands on hers as he pulled them down. His face was serious and his eyes were gentle.**

"**Why? Isn't this what you want? I'm okay with it." He lifted her up on his waste. "Now Sakura, where shall we begin?"**

**Sakura was so caught in the moment, her voice had disappeared and she knew he could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest. What was going on here?**

**Gaara blurted out laughing as he set her back on the ground. "You should've seen your face! Ahahahaha!"**

"**T-t-that wasn't funny!" Sakura blushed. "You're a jerk!"**

**Gaara bent over still laughing. "It was! Did you honestly think I would do something like that? Sakura you're so gullible."**

"**Am not." Sakura grabbed her things and made her way to the door. He had angered of course by his teasing. She thought he was serious. It wasn't right how he could play with her emotions like that.**

"**Sakura wait." He grabbed her hand.**

"**What now?" She snapped at him.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be so angry about it."**

"**Gaara, you can't play with my emotions like that." She turned on him.**

"**I'm sorry." He looked downwards.**

**Sakura sighed heavily. "Why am I so nice? There's no way I can stay mad at you."**

**Gaara grinned.**

"**You're forgiven. Let's just go to the bath."**

"**We can go together since it'll be just us."**

"**Okay." She smiled. "Just keep your towel on please."**

"**Sure." He smiled back and followed her out the door.**

**BLAH**

"This is nice." Sakura sunk deeper into the water. Gaara was sitting next to her looking at the stars.

"This is the best Christmas present ever Gaara. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She looked up and gazed at the stars too. "You know, I always wanted to know if shooting stars are real. I've never seen one before."

"They're real. I've seen one."

"Really? Did you wish on something? Did it come true?"

Gaara smiled at her. "Yeah, I wished for someone to be with me when I needed them. Now, I have you."

Sakura looked at him. "Aw. I'm glad I have you too. We're going to be the bestest of friends forever!" She held up her pinky. "Pinky promise."

Gaara tilted his head looking at her pinky. "What's a pinky promise?"

"It's just a cute way on keeping a promise. See?" She took his hand and wrapped her pinky around hers. "Now, that it's official. We're best friends forever."

Gaara smiled softly. "That will be nice."

"Mhm."

"And something else to help keep the promise." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Now you're forever mine."

Sakura blushed. He's was messing with her again, but then again he wasn't. He was completely serious.

"Yay." She said.

Gaara leaned back wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Sakura leaned her head against him. She knew it didn't mean anything to him, but it meant a lot to her. She would take advantage of this moment while she could.

"Master Gaara, you're food is ready." Kirino stepped outside.

Gaara removed his arm from around Sakura. "Thanks. Come on Sakura."

Sakura sat up straight to allow him to get up. So much for staying the way they did. Either way, she followed him trying to push away her disappointment. It was her fault for not telling him. She would rather have something between them then nothing.

**BLAH**

Sakura groaned and fell back on her back. "I'm stuffed."

"You _did _eat a lot." Gaara popped a chip in his mouth.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" She glared at him.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't do that." He rolled his eyes. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Whatever. I'm too tired to go to get a massage tonight. I'm going to sleep."

"You can't go to sleep now."

"Why not?"

"You have to help me eat the hot fudge sundae." He said.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw him holding up a bowl of sundae. He motioned her over with his head.

Sakura scooted over next to him and took the spoon he was handing her. "Yum."

"This is the first thing we've ever shared together. I thought we could do it again." He said.

Sakura was touched. She didn't think he would remember something like that.

"Say ah." He held his spoon up to her mouth.

"Ah." Sakura opened her mouth.

Gaara chuckled and ate some himself.

"Gaara, you've grown soft."

Gaara shook his head. "That's just around you. I wouldn't act this way towards everyone else. I guess I have a soft spot for you."

"I feel special."

"You _are _special to me."

Sakura nudged him playfully. "You're really sweet too."

"Really? You're the first to say that."

"Why?"

Gaara lowered his spoon. His face darkened and his eyes became cold. Sakura could see him clenching his jaw. It made her fearful for a moment.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Gaara sighed. "I'm going to bed." He said and stood up.

Sakura watched him walk into his room. She flinched when he slammed it instead of closing it.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" She cried slamming her fist on the table.

Sakura gave him a moment to get himself together before going to check on him. He was lying in the dark with his face buried in his pillow. He didn't even move when she closed the door behind her.

"Gaara?" She called his name which he didn't reply to.

Sakura sat next to him. He stirred a little but still didn't look at her.

"I'm a nuisance I know. I keep asking you questions that reminds you of your past and I shouldn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He said into his pillow. "You didn't know. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"But you didn't. If someone asked me something that made me think of my past I would get mad too."

"You must hate me for always reacting the way I do."

"No. Gaara, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Gaara looked at her. His eyes were wet. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"You know….when I'm with you I don't think of my past. I always think of the things we could do together because Sakura…you're precious to me."

Sakura felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She sniffed and wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye.

"You're precious to me too Gaara."

He smiled at her and she stood to leave. "I'll see you in the morning Gaara."

"Sakura wait."

"Huh?"

"You trust me right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Stay with me."

Sakura was taken aback. "What did you just say?" maybe she hadn't heard him clearly.

"Stay with me." He repeated. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "I'm not trying to sleep with you. I just want you here with me."

"Um…okay?" She lay beside him.

Gaara snuggled close to her like he was a child and she finally knew why he wanted her to stay. He missed his mom and the closest thing he had to her was Sakura. He thought of Sakura as a mom, not girlfriend material. The truth hit her hard and she had to bite her tongue to stifle back a cry. This was reality not a fairy tale. She had to accept that no matter how hard it hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sakura opened her eyes she was face to face with Gaara who was staring at her. Startled, she screamed and fell out of the bed with her head breaking her fall.

Gaara peeked over the bed appalled. "What's wrong with you?"

"You scared me!" Sakura spat at him. "Why were you staring at me?"

"Watching you sleep is amusing to me." He replied. "You talk in your sleep."

Sakura suddenly had a bad feeling. Who knew what she was saying in her sleep.

"What did I say?"

"Something about Miso soup and onions. I don't know what it meant but hey, if you dream about food I can't stop you."

Sakura sighed relieved. She was afraid she had said something about liking Gaara in her sleep.

"But anyway, do you want to get a massage today?" He helped her off the floor.

Sakura climbed in bed next to him and closed her eyes. "Not now. It's nice to relax. Let's sleep in."

"But I'm hungry." He whined.

"Then go and get some food. Geez what am I your mother?"

"That would be nice."

Sakura's eyes shot opened. He was smiling sincerely at her. He actually meant it.

"JERK!" She screamed and got out of bed. She ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"What did I do?" Gaara looked at Coco, who had taken Sakura's spot on the bed.

Sakura leaned against the counter staring into the sink. He was totally clueless! She was dropping off hints everywhere and he didn't get at least one. Why was she even bothering? Maybe she should give up. Gaara wasn't the type to like girls anyway. He was more the type to live in the woods away from people in a small hut. He would grow up to be a thug who killed people who made him mad. Not a loving husband. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. About how relaxed and happy she was around him. She was completely in love with him. That would never change.

"Sakura?" Gaara knocked on the door.

"I'm fine. I just need some time alone." She said.

"Oh…okay." His voice was sad. It mad her feel guilty. "I'm going out for a smoke. I'll be back soon."

Sakura didn't reply as she heard him move about the room and eventually leave. She ran her fingers through her thick pink hair. She was the biggest jerk of all. Gaara was still trying so hard to express his emotions. There was no way he could understand her feelings. Calling him a jerk was completely uncalled for. She had to apologize before he became totally depressed.

After putting on some clothes she went looking for him. She couldn't find him anywhere outside in the back so she decided to go to the front.

Her eyes scanned around the streets where people were still shoveling from the big snow storm. She was starting to worry about him leaving to go somewhere else when she saw him leaning against the railings across the street looking over the edge at the city.

She ran over to him and coughed when she got a whiff of the smoke.

"You know you shouldn't smoke. It causes lung cancer."

"Have I heard that before." He looked at her.

"Sorry for calling you a jerk earlier." She began to fidget with her fingers. "It was wrong."

Gaara looked away again. He really didn't get women. First she was mad and now she was apologizing? It was all too confusing.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"Nah." He answered and turned to her. "I think its time that you get your massage." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Sakura took hold of his hand and he smiled at her. She really didn't deserve to have someone like him, but if he was cool with being with her she would take it.

As Sakura laid down on the table for her massage she glanced over at Gaara who was sitting in the corner. His arms folded across his chest and his eyes stone cold.

"A-aren't you getting a massage too?" She asked.

"I don't like people touching me." He replied darkly. "Hey you!" He glared at her shiatsunist.

"Y-yes?" He looked over at Gaara.

"Hurt her and I will break every bone in your body and throw them in the river." Gaara growled.

Sakura groaned. "You don't have to threaten him Gaara."

"I just feel better to know that you're safe." He grumbled.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"Speaking of safety." He looked away. "After tomorrow I'll be gone for a while."

"Huh?"

"I have…family business and I probably wont be back for a month or two."

Sakura sat up quickly making the shiatsunist hit her in the rib. Sakura winced on touched her ribs. When her mind was finally able to register she saw her shiatsunist on the ground in a headlock by Gaara.

"I told you not to hurt her!" He hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please let go!"

"Gaara stop it!"

Gaara looked at her. "But he hurt you."

"He didn't mean to!" Sakura sighed. "My wounds still hurt if someone really touches them. I moved so he accidentally hit my rib. It's no big idea."

Gaara looked down at the shiatsunist who was beginning to turn blue. "You're lucky." He said and dropped him.

Sakura sighed again. Yep, she could definitely tell that Gaara was going to be a thug when he grew up.

"As I was saying." Gaara took his seat. "I have family business to atone to so I'll be gone for a couple of months."

"But what about school?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be attending a school in Osaka."

"And graduation?"

Gaara gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; I'll be back for that."

Sakura laid back down. He was going away for two months? What was she going to do without him for two months? She found pathetic however. She was relying too much on him to make her happy. She needed to start to branch off a little. Gaara wasn't going to be with her forever, she needed to remember that.

"When do you leave?"

Gaara hesitated. "Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Hey, look at me."

She forced herself to look at his true smile that seemed to wash away every hint of worry, sadness, and anger from her body.

"Whenever you get lonely just call and I'll be on the next train home to be with you okay? That's a promise."

Sakura's stomach began to tie in a knot. She hated how he made her feel. It wasn't fair.

"Okay." She smiled back. _'Fair or not, I still like him.'_

The next morning Sakura waited with Gaara at the station until it was for him to go. She didn't even know she was crying until he had pointed it out to her.

"Oh come on." He frowned. "It's not like I'm leaving for a year. I'll be back."

Sakura wiped her tears away angrily. "I'm crying because I'm worried about you idiot!"

"Why are you worried?" He showed her his bat. "I got this. I can break a few bones if I need to."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." _'That's not why I'm worried. Gaara, when you said you were going to see your family, I saw fear in your eyes. I think you're not telling me the whole story.'_

She jumped when Gaara's train was announced to be leaving.

"Well see you in two months." He gave her a salute.

Sakura hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go even though it was necessary. Gaara chuckled and patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"…"

Gaara tried to pull away but she kept hold onto him.

"Damnit Sakura let go!" He screeched irritated. It took all of his strength to pull her off. What had gotten into her all of a sudden? Whatever it was he sorta…liked it.

"You know you can be really annoying at times." He said.

"You can be a jerk." She retorted.

Gaara turned on his heel and climbed onto the train. When he looked back at her he saw nothing but sadness.

"Sakura, smile. If you don't smile I won't be happy."

Sakura wiped away more of her tears and forced a smile.

"Well, that's good enough for me." He shrugged as the train began to move.

He waved goodbye to her and turned to go inside.

"Gaara!" She called after him.

When he looked back he saw her running with the train and at that moment something tugged at his heart.

Gaara remember your promise!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

"You'll be on the next train home if I get lonely! And take care of Coco for me!"

As soon as she had called his name Coco had poked his head out of Gaara's shirt and yawned.

Gaara smiled and held up his pinky. "Of course I will. I'll call you when I reach Osaka. Bye Sakura."

Sakura stopped running when her path was cut off. She watched his train disappear slowly into the hills and smiled.

"I'll wait for you to come back home safely Gaara." She whispered.

'_Hey mom, Gaara's gone for two months. I have a feeling that this is going to be the longest two months ever. It's only been a couple of minutes and I'm already missing him. Is it sad that I rely on him so much? School is almost over and I'll soon be going off to college. I realize that. So what will happen to Gaara and me when the day finally arrives? Will he disappear from my life the same way you did? Or will he stay like the pain you left behind?_

A/N: I must say, I'm pretty proud of how this story is turning out. I never knew it would get this interesting. I thought it would fail since I really never paid any attention to Gaara and Sakura that much. I always liked reading about them but never really had the interest to write about them. I'm glad I actually took the risk! THANKYOU ALL OF MY READERS! READING YOUR REVIEWS HELPS ME FIGHT WRITERS BLOCK! ^ ^


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT COMPLETELY TO PUT THIS IN HERE. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I DON'T THINK I WOULD WANT TO OWN NARUTO BECAUSE THE MANGA WOULD BE DRAWN IN STICK FIGURES!**

Sakura hummed happily to herself as she marked an X on her calendar. It had been one month since Gaara was gone and she was counting down. They spoke on the phone twice a week to make sure they both were doing okay. Sakura felt more relax to know that he was okay. He even sounded good so there was nothing to worry about.

"Coming." Sakura yelled when she heard her door bell rang. She wondered who it was. Normally her bell didn't ring unless her family was visiting but they would've called first. So…

She opened the door to see a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, holding duffel bag in front her.

"Uh, may I help you?"

"Are you…" He looked down at a sheet of paper in his hand. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah." She said. _'Who is this guy? He looks vaguely familiar.'_

"Have we met before?" She asked.

The boy gave her an impassive look. "No, I just moved from China."

"Oh. Who are you?"

He smiled. "So I guess the chairman didn't tell you?"

"No…"

The boy held out his hand. "My name is Sai. I'm your new roommate."

Sakura choked on the water she had began to drink. _'R-roommate?'_

"Excuse me?"

Sai titled his head to the side. "The chairman didn't say I was going to be staying with an ugly girl."

"What?" She growled and grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen here buddy. I don't know who you think you are but you better watch it."

"I've already told you. My name is Sai and I don't know why you're getting mad Sakura-chan." He replied in a monotone voice.

Sakura let him go only because she had remembered that the chairman wanted to speak with her earlier that day but when she arrived at his office he had an important meeting to attend to.

She looked Sai over. He was tall and slender and was had a wooden sword on his hip.

'_Great, another violent Gaara. Just what I needed.'_

"Alright Sai-kun, in order for you to come in here I need some proof to confirm that you're my roommate."

Sai dug into his pocket and handed her a letter from the chairman.

Dear Sakura-chan,

Sorry for not being able to meet you at our appointment but to make things short, Sai is to be your roommate for the last couple of months at the school. I have chosen you because of your remarkable study skills and your kind nature. You're family has already agreed to it so please take care of Sai.

Sincerely,

Chairman

P.S. don't kill him if he makes a rude comment. Sai means the exact meaning of what he says most of the time. For example if he calls you ugly he means you're pretty and try to bond with him. He's been alone most of his life so he doesn't know how to interact with others. Thanks Sakura-chan, I'm counting on you.

Sakura looked back up at Sai who was watching her patiently awaiting for her answer.

She took a step back and gestured him into her apartment.

"Alright Sai, in you go."

"Thanks." He said and walked in scoping out the place.

Sakura closed the door and turned to him. _'He's been alone all of his life huh? He's just like me and Gaara.'_

"Hey, where do I stay?" He asked.

Sakura groaned. "Ah, I forgot I use my guest room as another closet." She lazily walked over to her guest room and suddenly felt exhausted for looking in it. "Don't worry Sai-kun, I'll clear it out for you."

"I can do it." He said. "Just tell me where to put it."

Sakura smiled at him. "It's alright, I don't want to put you to work."

Sai set his bag on the floor. "No it's okay. I can do it, in return there's only one thing I ask from you."

"Eh?"

He smiled at her. "I would like for us to be friends. So no need to be formal and add 'kun' to my name."

Sakura flinched at his smile. It wasn't a normal smile. It was a frightening smile. His smile told a story that only a person like her would know. A story of pain and terror. That smile was something she hoped she could break so she wouldn't have to see again.

"Uh, yeah sure Sai."

"Great. Is it okay if I call you Sa-chan?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled back. _'Even so, I'll do my best to rid his heart of all pain and suffering just as Gaara has done to mine.'_

"Hey what was your last name again?" He asked.

"Haruno, my name is Sakura Haruno."

Sai looked away as if he were thinking about something else.

"What is it Sai?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, then I'll go and get some bags to help put the stuff in." She skipped happily to the kitchen.

Sai watched her look in her cabinets for bag. Something about her was familiar also. _'Haruno…Haruno. Why does that name sound so familiar and that face…what's with this girl?'_

"Sai are you ready?" Sakura waved her hand in his face.

Sai blinked and grabbed a couple of bags from her hand. "Hai, Sa-chan."

"Okay!"

Sai pushed his thoughts into the back of his mind. He had a couple of months to figure out why she looked so familiar. All he had to do right now was worry about the mess he was trying to clean up and how to become her friend.

A/N: This chapter was really short I think. I kinda just wanted this chapter to be about her and Sai first meeting. I don't think they'll be falling in love. At least that's not my intention. I hope that they'll be best friends but if they do end up having more feelings for each other later in the story then so be it. :]


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura had to admit that Sai was pretty cool. It turned out he and Gaara were alike in many ways. Just as Gaara was the most feared delinquent in Tokyo, Sai was the most feared delinquent in Beijing.

Sai was originally from Hiroshima just like Sakura and had wondered to China after his brother had died. He said he was taken care of by a kind woman who had called her his own. He only left because there was a good art program in Tokyo he wanted to join.

Sakura found herself being inseparable with Sai. They had grown extremely close in the last month. It was like they had been friends for years.

"You're pretty giddy today." Sai said. He had been watching Sakura bounce around the school and at home all day.

"Tomorrow Gaara comes home." She smiled at him.

Sai picked up his painting brush and tried to concentrate on his picture. "Ah."

"It's been two months." She squealed. "I can't wait to see him."

"So you _are _in love with him." He stated and messed up his painting when Sakura clung to him.

"Is it obvious?" She asked.

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so. Please let go. You made me mess up."

Sakura pinched his cheek annoyed. "You know sometimes your apathetic attitude pisses me off."

"Ow." He said.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and rested her head on his. "What are you painting?"

"I don't know now that you made me mess up."

"I'm sorry."

"Hn." He started to paint again. This time he couldn't concentrate because she was leaning on him so hard. "Sa-chan."

"Hm?"

"Your boobs….they're touching me."

Sakura blushed and pulled away quickly. "My bad."

"…."

"I'm going to take a shower now. When I'm done I'll bake you a chocolate cake."

Sai paused to smile at her. "Yummy, thanks."

"Mhm."

He watched her run into her room then continued with his painting. As he continued painting he grew frustrated because he had no idea what he was painting anymore.

"I…think I'll paint a picture of Sa-chan." He smiled at that idea.

In the past month she was the only thing that came close to a sister. He was worried in the beginning of what she would be like but now he was happy to be with her even if she did hit him every now and again.

When he was done with his painting she had walked out of her room drying her head.

"What did you paint?" She peeked over her shoulders.

"You."

Sakura's eye began to twitch. "Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I have bunny ears and a tail?"

Sai looked at her impassively. "Because I like bunnies."

Sakura fought back the urge of slapping him.

'_He doesn't get it.'_

"Thanks Sai." She gave him a peck on the cheek and pointed over to the kitchen

"Do you wanna help me?"

Sai set his paintbrush down and stood up stretching. "Yeah, sure."

Sakura lifted up his shirt and gazed at his abs. "Have you been working out?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because Sa-chan likes boys with six packs." He said innocently.

Sakura's heart leaped and she turned away blushing. _'Sai, you're just so cute.'_

Sakura jumped when the door bell rang and looked at Sai. "I think it's my package. Can you go and get it? I'll start on the cake."

"Yeah, sure." He went to go open the door while she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes?" He opened the door and came face to face with Gaara.

Gaara blinked and looked him over. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's pretty rude since you're the one who's knocking on _my _door." Sai returned.

"_Your _door? Where's Sakura?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Mr. Mailman can you hurry up and give me the package so I can help Sakura in the kitchen." Sai yawned.

"Where is Sakura?" Gaara repeated with an edge in voice.

"Sa-chan there's someone here to see you." Sai yelled not taking his eyes off of Gaara.

"Really? Who?" Sakura walked up to the door gasped when she saw Gaara.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura." He flashed a smile.

Sai pointed at Gaara. "Sa-chan is this the great Gaara-san?" He asked sarcastically.

Gaara's eyes flickered with warning. "Don't get smart with me."

Sakura stepped in front of Sai. She had a feeling this would happen when they first met.

"Please ignore him Gaara. Sai is my roommate."

His face darkened with anger. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Sakura shuddered. "I wanted it to be a surprise…. er…surprise?"

"…"

"Sa-chan if you're done can we continue with the cake?" Sai asked impatiently.

Sakura glared at him. _'Shut the hell up Sai, can't you see you're already walking the green mile?' _that was what she wanted to say but settled for the usual "Okay." She smiled one of her best smiles at Gaara hoping he would calm down. "Come on in Gaara."

Gaara said nothing and brushed by Sai. Sakura sighed. She had a bad feeling about them two being together.

As Gaara took his seat on the couch Sakura went into the kitchen to help Sai start his cake. After telling him the basic things she left him alone to join Gaara who was now standing up looking out her window with an unreadable expression.

He looked at her with cloudy eyes and she wanted to run and jump in his arms. He probably wouldn't like that after what just happened so she decided to walk slowly and carefully towards him like a mouse trying not to upset its predator anymore.

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you about Sai." She lowered her eyes when she was standing only inches away from him. "I didn't know you would get mad. I wanted us all to be friends and—"

"There's no need to explain it to me now." He interrupted her. "I really don't care about the Sasuke look alike."

'_Sasuke! I knew Sai looked familiar! He looks sort of like Sasuke.'_

Sakura began to fidget with her fingers. This wasn't how she expected her meeting with Gaara to go.

"Sakura." His voice was now gentle. He raised her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "I've missed you." He smiled.

And that all she needed to hear to make her hug him. It surprised her when he hugged her back strongly in his new overwhelming muscles. God had he been working out. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She would never forget that he smelled like cinnamon and spice. She had missed him so much over the past months.

When they pulled away all she could do was smile at him. He brushed his fingers lightly across her cheeks.

"I've never knew two months could make you even more beautiful."

"Aww Gaara."

"Just kidding." He plucked her forehead. "Don't get a swelled head."

Sakura glowered. "You're such a jerk! I thought we were having a moment."

Gaara snorted and dismissed with a wave of his hand. "As if. I don't want us to turn out to be like some stupid scene in a soap opera."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." She turned away pouting.

"Ah yes. The _great Gaara-san _is the same guy you knew only two months ago." He joked.

Sakura looked towards the kitchen when she heard the mixer come on.

"You have to understand Sai. He didn't mean to be rude. You see he's just like us Gaara."

Gaara frowned. "And how is that?"

"His brother died when he was young and he grew up with no one except for a woman who took care of him."

"Why didn't he just stay over with her then? Why is he here staying with _you_?"

Sakura looked at him. Was she hearing jealousy in his voice? "Because, Tokyo has a good art program. Sai's from China and he came over here to be apart of the program. He's staying with me because my family and the chairman said he could."

"Did you agree to this on your own or was it forced on you?"

Sakura searched his face. Why was he getting mad again? She didn't get it.

"Of course I agreed on my own. I like Sai very much, we're like this." She crossed her fingers. "With him around I wasn't lonely."

Gaara's jaw muscle jerked. "I see."

Sakura knew she had to change the subject. Any moment now he would be talking to her like he didn't know her. That was something she didn't want.

"How come you came a day early?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh." She had to find something else to talk about. "Hey!" She tugged on his bangs. "You grew your hair."

"Yeah."

"I like it like this. It's makes you look sexy."

"Mhm."

She was too late. He had gone into his anti-social mode. She was actually glad when Sai had called her name to break the awkward silence.

"Sa-chan I can't see!"

Sakura took a step away from Gaara. "I'll be back." She said and ran into the kitchen.

Sai had his eyes close because egg yoke had splattered across his face.

"Sai how did you do this?" She laughed and began to wipe his face with a napkin.

"I think I turned the mixer up too high."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Sakura I'm leaving." She heard Gaara say.

Sakura hurried and wiped Sai's face so that he could see and pointed to the mixer. "Put it on four okay? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Sakura ran into her living room where Gaara was opening the front door.

"Why are you leaving?"

Gaara looked away. "I'm really tired and so is Coco. He hasn't even come out of my pocket yet. I'll see you later okay?"

Sakura felt her heart sinking. This definitely wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Oh, alright. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to help Obasan in the store all day tomorrow."

"So then I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." He patted her head. "Night." He said and opened his door not even looking back at her when he closed it.

He leaned against it and rubbed his chest. Why was it hurting all of a sudden and why was he pissed to see Sakura so happy with that stupid Sai? The fact that he couldn't understand it made him angrier.

He took Coco out of his pocket and flopped down on his couch staring at the ceiling.

"Coco?" He held him up into the air. "Could these weird feelings be a result in me possibly falling in love with Sakura?"

Coco responded to him with a yawn.

"Yeah, you're right. That can't be it."

Sakura slowly walked into the kitchen with her head bowed.

"Sa-chan are you okay?" Sai turned to her.

"I think Gaara hates me. I should've told him about you."

"…."

"Dammit I'm such an idiot!" She cried.

Sai wiped his hands on his pants and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Sa-chan I'm here for you. I'll be here for you the same way you were there for me."

Sakura hugged him back burying her face in his clothes. _'Thankyou Sai. If you weren't her right now I think I would be really lost and alone. I don't know what to do now.'_

'_Hey mom, is it possible to lose someone you love in a mere ten minutes? If so how do you get them back? I need some type of sign. I'm afraid to lose Gaara. Please mom, help._


	13. Chapter 13

Sai yawned sleepily as he walked out of the elevator on the main floor.

'_It's 3 a.m. Why does Sa-chan have to work so late?'_ He yawned again and took a step forward colliding into Gaara.

"Watch it." Gaara growled.

Sai stared at him in a daze and then continued walking.

"Hey!"

"Stop shouting. I'm right here." Sai replied digging into his ear. _'Why is this guy so loud? He reminds me of that Naruto kid.'_

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not obliged to answer."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Sai turned to face him. "But if you must know. I'm going to pick up Sa-chan from work. Anything else you want to ask or say to me?"

"Just one. Make Sakura cry and you'd wish you had stayed in China where you belong."

Sai smiled slightly intrigued by his threat. "Is that so?"

"I don't know why you're smiling. I am dead serious."

"Then I guess I should get serious as well." Sai said lowering his voice. "I'm _not _afraid of you. I will _never _be afraid of you. I can see through the little tough act that you're putting on. You might be all high and mighty on the outside but on the inside you you're nothing but a fake. Don't make threats at me if you can't back them up because we both know you wouldn't hurt me." Sai moved closer so that his mouth was beside Gaara's ear. "And you know why? It's because you know that if you hurt me, she'll never forgive you." He whispered.

"…."

Sai stepped away and smiled. "Have a good night Gaara-san." He waved at him before leaving out the front door.

It wasn't his intention to be mean to Gaara but her really hated posers. He could protect Sakura on his own. He didn't need the help from that giant teddy bear. Some how he would have to find a way to take Gaara's place.

"I'm so sleepy." Sakura groaned. "Sai carry me."

Sai looked at her. "I'm sleepy as well. Why can't you walk yourself?"

"I'm too tired. I've been working for eight hours."

Sai rolled his eyes. He knew she wouldn't shut up until she got what she wanted so he carried her on his back.

"I ran into Gaara-san on the way here."

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"He made his point clear that he didn't like me."

Sakura let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Oh."

"And I may have said some things I might regret later." He added.

Sakura tightened her grip around his neck nearly choking him. "What did you say?"

"I don't remember. You know how I am when I'm sleepy. I say anything."

"Sai don't cause any trouble please."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura had to find something to help bond those two together, but what? They were alike in many ways so you would think it would be easy for her to pick out something that suits both of them then again it wouldn't. They both were pretty emotionless when it came to fun. So where could they go?

"The amusement park?" Gaara repeated. He sat up on his bed scratching his head.

"Sakura, it's five in the morning. Why couldn't you tell me later on today and how did you get in here anyway? I don't remember leaving the door unlock."

"Because I've been thinking of things to do with just you and Sai for the past week and then when I finally got the idea I wanted to tell you right away."

'_She totally ignored my question.' _Gaara turned over in his bed and laid back down. "If Sai's going forget it. Please lock the door on your way out."

Sakura began to shake him whining. "Garaaaa come oonnnnnnnn you need to bond with Sai."

"I don't need to bond with anyone." He snapped. "I will only be your friend. I refuse to tie any bonds with anyone else. You know that Sakura, so just give up."

Sakura stood up angrily. Normally she was the kind person in her and Gaara's relationship but drastic matters caused for drastic actions.

"Gaara get the hell up and become friends with Sai. If you don't I…I won't speak to you ever again." She warned.

"Get out." Gaara replied.

"I'm not leaving Gaara."

"I said get out!" He roared making her jump. However she stood her ground.

"No."

Gaara turned to look at her and fear washed over her body. She had never seen him so angry before. The aura that was surrounding him was suffocating. She was too afraid to breathe. It was like he wasn't even human, like she was staring at death itself.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said darkly.

"So you would stoop down so low to threaten even Sa-chan?"

Sakura spun around to see Sai leaning lazily against the door post.

"I don't remember inviting you in." Gaara snarled.

Sai took a step in front of Sakura as if he were protecting her. "You told me that if I had made Sa-chan cry you would make me wish I had never moved to Tokyo right? Well since it was _you _who made her cry what should _your _punishment be huh?"

When Gaara's eyes met Sakura's she turned away so that he see her crying even though Sai had pointed it out.

Sai lifted Gaara up slamming him into the wall. "Apologize! _NOW_!"

"Sai stop it." Sakura said.

"Why should I? He's your so called best friend right? I may not know much about family or friends or even bonds but I do know that friends don't threaten each other and they certainly don't make each other cry. Now apologize to Sa-chan!" Sai yelled.

Gaara looked at Sakura and then lowered his head shamefully. "I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have said those mean things to you."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a sob. She never would've thought that Gaara would have to apologize to her about anything. She was always the one who ended up apologizing not him and to have Sai stick up for her like that. Everything was too emotional.

Sai dropped Gaara on his feet and held out his hand. "Well then now that is taken care of lets start over."

Gaara looked at him clearly shocked and confused.

"I say that since we both have the same motives of protecting Sakura and making her happy we should be friends." Sai smiled. "I really hate conflict so what do you say Great Gaara-san?"

Gaara smirked and shook his hand firmly. "I say you have yourself a deal as long as you stop calling me that name Sai."

"Sure." He stretched his muscles. "Now that my adrenaline has died down I'm going back to bed. Night Sa-chan." He said and made his way to the door.

"Sai." She stopped him.

"Hai?"

"Thanks."

"Yepper." He waved and left Gaara's apartment.

When Sakura turned to Gaara he was sitting down with his hands covering his face.

"I never meant to get so angry with you Sakura. I'm sorry."

Sakura sat next to him and patted his back. "It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes."

Gaara peeked through his fingers at her. "Don't start singing Hannah Montana."

"How'd you know?"

"I think I know you well enough." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Why do you sound so disgusted by that?"

"….."

"As I was saying." She cleared her throat. "Nobodies perfect Gaara. I'm going to do things that will hurt you and you will do things that will hurt me. Friendships always have their mountains but it's up to us to climb over them."

Gaara smiled at her. "Wow Sakura, that was pretty good."

Sakura knocked into him playfully. "Aw thanks."

"But…" He sighed. "I still can't get why I get so upset when I see you with Sai. I don't know…it's like something inside of me boils and then I'm angry. It's all too confusing to sort out."

"Jealousy maybe?" She teased.

"You may be right." He agreed.

"Eh?" Sakura could feel heat rise to her cheeks. She was stunned to hear him agree with her and was even more surprised when he had leaned in to kiss her.

A/N: Things are heating up eh? It's really strange….I think I like Sai more then Gaara. (o.O) very strange indeed. And I find it surprising that this is already the 13th chapter. Normally it takes me forever to figure out what to write but with this story it comes naturally….could it be that deep inside I love gaa/saku pairings more then sas/hina or any other Sasuke pairings? (-_-) well I sure hope not. Curse you divine Demon Lord. Heheh.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day at the amusement park Sakura couldn't even look Gaara in the eyes. All she kept thinking about was what had happened earlier that morning and the way he had reacted to it.

Flashback

Gaara pulled away and stared at Sakura with an unreadable expression. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought even he could hear it.

"Huh." He finally said.

"W-what?"

"Everyone is always making a big fuss over your first kiss and how it feels 'wonderful'. I felt nothing. I wonder why?" He climbed back into bed. "Oh well, later Sakura."

End of Flashback

Sakura was still so surprised that he would even consider kissing her that she didn't even get angry at him. To her that kiss meant everything so why couldn't he feel the same way? Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

'_Inconsiderate jerk.'_

Sai looked at Gaara who was eating cotton candy. "What's wrong with Sa-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's been a little aloof today."

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "You're asking a person who doesn't get women. I don't know what's wrong with her.

Sai narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen when I left?"

Gaara raised his eyes to the sky thinking. "Did something happen? Oh wait, I kissed her."

"You did?" _'Why does he sound so unemotional?'_

"Yeah, but I didn't feel anything so I went to bed. People should really stop spreading rumors about how great your first kiss should feel, it's very deceiving."

'_This guy is totally clueless when it comes to love. We're alike in so many ways it's scary.'_ Sai looked away. "Maybe you just didn't kiss the right person."

"Hmmmm maybe that's it."

Sai averted his attention back to Sakura who was walking with her head down. Of course she would think the kiss meant everything to her and to hear that Gaara thought of it as nothing, that could be very discouraging. It was up to him to cheer her up.

"Sa-chan let's go on teacups okay?" He held her hand ignoring the glares Gaara sent him. _'What is with this guy? He gets jealous when I'm around her but doesn't understand his own feelings for her. He definitely has issues.'_

Sakura looked away. "No thanks."

"Please Sa-chan. Let's have some fun please?"

Sakura couldn't say no to him. He was just so adorable. "Okay, let's go." She looked back at Gaara who was reading something on his phone troubled.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

Gaara startled and put his phone away. "Nothing. So are we going on the teacups?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets go."

At the end of the day Sakura ended up being sick from motion sickness and found herself sitting on a bench leaning against Gaara while Sai went to buy some water for her.

"Sakura what's the point of coming here when all you're going to do is get sick?" Gaara chuckled.

Sakura groaned. "Since I haven't been to the amusement park since I was a little girl I totally forgot that I got motion sickness."

"You could've just told us you were sick."

"But you and Sai looked like you were having so much fun."

Gaara began to stroke her hair. "Thank you Sakura."

"Eh? For what?"

"For taking me here." He smiled. "I haven't had this much fun since I was with Yoshamaru."

"You're welcome." She groaned again.

Her head was spinning and her stomach was constantly flipping. She didn't even know if she would make it home in this condition. However, seeing Gaara and Sai smile and laugh did make her feel a little better.

"Here you go Sa-chan." Sai handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks Sai." She sat up straight and took it away from him.

Sai bent down in front of her. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Mhm."

Sai smiled and leaned his head against hers. "Good, I feel better in knowing that."

Gaara cleared his throat and shifted his weight so that he was closer to Sakura. Sai looked up at him appalled.

"May I help you with something?"

"….."

"Is everything alright? Why do I feel tension?" Sakura looked at the both of them.

"Everything's peachy." Gaara mumbled.

"Then we should go." Sakura struggled to get up.

"I got you." Sai wrapped one of her arms around his neck and assisted her by putting his arm around her waist.

"Thanks Sai." Sakura smiled at him.

"Anything for you Sa-chan." Sai smiled back and began leading her to the entrance gates.

Gaara stood up angrily. His body felt like it was on fire. Why was he so jealous? Sakura was nothing but a best friend so why..?

"Damnit!" He kicked the bench leaving a huge dent in it.

People stopped and stared at him horrified.

"Um…s-sir." A clerk walked up to him.

"What?" Gaara snapped.

"You do k-k-know you have to pay for that right?"

Gaara gave him a deathly glare. "_What_?" He hissed through his teeth.

He watched the clerk turn pale and faint in front of his eyes then took his leave. The crowds parted like the Red Sea as he walked through them whispering to each other and pointing fingers at him.

"Mister?" Someone pulled his shirt.

"What?" He yelled and soon regretted it when he saw a little girls eyes swell up with tears.

"You monster!" Her mother cried as she came to get her daughter. "She just wanted to give you this panda you had dropped.

Gaara looked in the little girl's hand to see Coco. Gaara hadn't even realized that Coco was even missing.

"Thankyou." He tried to smile at her but it only made her cry.

"Freak!" Someone called from the crowd.

Gaara flinched mortified.

'_You're nothing but a monster! Get out! Never come back!'_

He closed his eyes to shut out the voice.

'_I hate you! You killed her! You killed her you monster!'_

"Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes shot opened to see Sakura staring up at him worried.

"Gaara are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

As Sakura's eyes searched his face he tried to remain impassive. If she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling she would leave him alone and surprisingly it worked.

"Alright, let's go." She held his hand and smiled at him.

Gaara smiled back at her. _'That's right Sakura, smile for me because your smile seems to be the only thing that makes me happy besides being with you. Maybe that's why…'_

"I love you." He whispered.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you."

Gaara plucked her forehead. "You shoulve been listening." He growled.

"Repeat it again!"

"No. I don't feel like it."

He watched her brow crease in anger and frustration as she began to pout.

"Fine, whatever."

Gaara chuckled and ruffled her hair. _'That's right. I love you Sakura. I love you and only you.'_

A/N: Things should become more interesting now I will say. Speaking of interesting…I am in a serious bet. T_T. it would seem that the only reason why I started to make fan fictions was to prove to my older brother that other people in the world would like them besides my friends and now that I have so many reviews for my stories he's getting mad. So in order to satisfy his anger he made a bet with me. Since I have finished my first fanfict. _The Game _he wants me to write two fanficts at the same time. O_O. it may sound easy but I have to finish these two fanficts before November 2nd. Yes if it were still summer I would be able to do it with no problem but school is about to start and I have to focus on my senior year! Why am I telling you this? Because I am crazy enough to accept the challenge. It's not about the money ( if I win I get $200) but it's about showing my brother that I can prove him wrong! BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes so along with _Starless Night _I have another fan fiction called _Your Blood Is Mine_. I will beat the deadline for this bet and I will beat my brother! Wish me luck :]


	15. Chapter 15

"Tonight was fun, thanks again for agreeing to come Gaara." Sakura smiled at him.

"What about me Sa-chan?" Sai asked. "Weren't you happy I went too?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. _'Spoiled brat.'_

"Of course Sai. You made everything exciting."

"Heh." Sai winked at Gaara.

Gaara bit his tongue hard. _'Ignore him Gaara. He's not worth it.'_

Sai dug into his pant pocket reaching for his phone which had begun to ring.

"Who is it Sai?" Sakura asked once she saw his face brightened.

"It's my mom." He said cheerfully. "I'll be inside Sa-chan goodnight, _baka-san_." He waved at Gaara and stepped inside the apartment closing the door behind.

"Can I kill him please?" Gaara asked.

"No, I need him." Sakura laughed.

"What for? You have me. I can take care of you by myself."

Sakura blushed. "You can't be there for me all of the time."

"I can if I want to." He answered quickly.

Sakura poked his chest making him stumble backwards. "Well Gaara, _do _you want to be there for me all of the time?"

Gaara stared at her for a while. "Do I?" He repeated.

"Mhm."

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled happily. Poking him again. "Then our pinky promise will actually still be in affect for the rest of our lives."

Gaara grabbed her hand and stared straight into her eyes. "Sakura, do you honestly want to be just friends forever?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Huh?"

"Sakura I—"

'_You? Love? Don't make me laugh. Someone in your position can't love. All you do is cause pain. Who would accept you? I feel bad for the person who actually does. They're in for a rude awakening.'_

Gaara grunted and let her hand go.

"What is it?" She urged him.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I…I have to go and check on Obasan now. I'll see you later." He turned to his door

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Sakura stopped him. "I could tell something has been bothering you all day today. What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I said it's nothing."

"But Gaara, we're friends. I want to help you." She gasped when he turned around with watery eyes.

"How much does a friend need to open up? Isn't what you already know enough?"

"Gaara I was just—"

"Goodnight." He cut her off and closed the door firmly in her face.

He heard her slam her door shut out of anger and slid to the ground. He gripped his best friend chain so hard in his hand that it began to hurt.

"I want to tell you Sakura. I really do but…I just can't. I don't want to end up losing you."

No matter how much Sai liked Sakura, he still found her annoying at times. For example, like now. Today he had decided to do something with her alone. He refused to bring Gaara with him, not that he didn't have to ask. Gaara was M.I.A anyway which made it easier to drag Sakura out of the house. Or so he thought. The whole entire day he found himself continuously trying to cheer her up. What ever had happened two days ago between her and Gaara had made her very upset. She had said not to worry about it because they always had their moments but he couldn't help but worry. To see his Sa-chan sad was something he couldn't bear with.

"Saiiiiiiii, why are you spoiling me today?" Sakura complained. "I don't need you to buy anything for me anymore."

Sai smiled at her. "Today is 'Sai and Sa-chan Day.'"

"Since when?"

"Since I said it was." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Today is all about me and you and no one else."

Sakura smiled at him. She liked that idea. "Okay."

Sai pointed to the Build A Bear Workshop. "Let's make a bear."

"Does it have to be a bear? Can it be a bunny?" Sakura asked. "Since me and you like bunnies."

"Anything you want."

They walked into the store and got a white bunny. While Sakura picked out the clothes, Sai had a battle with the stuffing. He had accidentally overstuffed the bear and stuffing had begun to float into the air.

When she found him a group of girls were surrounding him picking out the stuffing in his hair. Sakura noticed the seductive way they were looking at him. It made her began to think. She never noticed how cute he was. She was always too busy joking around with him to notice it.

"Sorry ladies but I'm here with someone else." Sai had backed away from them.

Sakura blushed slightly when they eyed her with jealousy.

Sai held up the bunny to her. "Okay, got it filled. Let's clothe her." He said and followed her to a local table noticing how red her cheeks were. She was blushing. But why?

After paying for the bunny they decided to name her Satsuki.

"Sai, why did you bring me out of the house today really?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Because I wanted us to be together and you looked pretty down yesterday. I wanted you to be happy."

This time she was the one who had grabbed his hand to hold. It made him utterly happy.

"Thanks Sai, you're the best."

Sai smiled and looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. Want to head back to the hotel now?"

"Hotel? What hotel?"

"To end our day together I got us a room at Tokyo's best hotel. We're staying there over night."

"I didn't even bring anything to be prepared for this and how did you book a room at _that _hotel? It's expensive!"

Sai placed a finger on his lips and winked at her. "That's a secret. But don't worry about your clothes. When you were moping around the house all yesterday I managed to sneak into your room and get a few clothes so that today I could send them off to the hotel." He tugged her forwards. "Now Sa-chan let's go. I have dinner reservations for us. We need to hurry and get to the hotel."

"Um…okay." She smiled.

Sai smiled and looked up at the sky where a airplane was flying. "…"

A/N: hey! Sorry It's been awhile! I went on vacation and forgot my laptop! I was so sad the whole entire time. All of these ideas were just bursting in my head and I'm like "Noooo you idiot! Why did you leave your laptop at home?" And then school started! I've been so busy. Who gives a ton of homework in the first week? Is this what senior year is like? *cry* Even so I tried to make a lot of chapters to make up for the lost time. I don't think I did a good job though but it's better then nothing so enjoy :]


	16. Chapter 16

Sai was pleased by how awed Sakura was when they arrived at the hotel. It would seem that she had never even been in a hotel to even look around. So before they went to their rooms Sai gave her a tour of the hotel.

"And now for our room." He swung the door open. "Tada!"

"Sai.."

Sai frowned when he noticed the disgusted look on her face. "What?"

"You're a pervert"

"Huh?"

Sakura pointed to the bed. "Why is there only _one _bed?"

"So that we can sleep together."

He watched her begin to blush. "Were you planning on seducing me tonight?" She cried.

"No." He shrugged his shoulders. "That is…unless you want me to."

"No I don't."

"Then I don't see the problem." He said and walked into the room. Why was she getting so panicky?

"F-fine we can sleep together but no touching me alright?"

Sai smiled at her. "Seriously Sa-chan, I wouldn't do anything to you if it made you uncomfortable or that would hurt you. I'm not that kind of person."

"You're right. I completely trust you with my life Sai!"

Flashback

Sai sat down in front of his portrait and began to draw him and Sakura together.

"Mom I went to the amusement park today with my friend who I've been sharing an apartment with." He laughed again. "No I didn't cause her any trouble." Sai stopped painting and looked at the door. "Hey mom if you want someone all to yourself is that being selfish?— You see, she likes this total idiot named Gaara. He likes her too but is too stubborn to admit it.— I'm afraid that if her and Gaara actually got together she would forget all about me so I want Sa-chan to just be with me not him." Sai blinked. "Her name is Sa-chan, why?" He waited patiently for her to answer him. "Her full name? Uh, Sakura Haruno, what's wrong mom?"

Sai dropped his paintbrush on the ground. "What?"

End of Flashback

"Now hurry and put on that beautiful red dress I bought you Sa-chan so we can make it to our dinner reservations in time."

"Okay." Sakura took out her dress Sai had bought her earlier that morning. She wondered why he would buy something so expensive like this and why for dinner?

"Sa-chan may I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Do you think your mom is still alive?"

He watched her stare at her dress with empty eyes. Maybe that question wasn't appropriate.

"I don't know…but I'll soon find out." She looked at him with determination. "Because I plan on finding my mom no matter what."

"Good answer." He replied. _Then they're nothing to worry about_.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I just remembered everything you told me about her and wanted to see if you still believed she was still alive." He smiled. "Now please hurry up and meet me in the lobby when you're done." He said and left the room.

When Sakura walked into the lobby all eyes were on her. She didn't know that Sai would send a professional make-up artist in her room to add to the whole dressing up issue. Where did he get all of this money from?

All eyes were on her as she tried to balance in her 4 inch heels. She hated heels but if it made Sai happy she would have to cope with it.

Sai was standing by the restaurant in a tux drinking some water. When he saw her his eyes widened in shock and he began to choke.

"I look that bad huh?" She blushed.

"No…ahem." He cleared his throat. "Sa-chan you look beautiful."

"And you look so cute." She pinched his cheek. "I may fall for you tonight Sai."

"I wouldn't mind that." He grinned.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." She decided to take his comment for a joke.

"Speaking of how cute I am." He reached into his pocket and handed her two cards. "I even got girls phone numbers."

Sakura sighed. "Sai, those were prostitutes."

"Oh." His face went blank.

Sakura laughed and linked arms with him. "So shall we?"

"After you my young lady."

"Ah, master Sai your guest has already arrived." A waiter smiled at him. "But she stepped out to make a phone call."

"Guest?" Sakura looked at Sai. "Who is it?"

Sai smiled at her. "Sakura I— "

"Sakura?"

He could feel her tense beside him. She turned around slowly to face the person who had called her name.

Sai looked at the person too. He knew he had heard Sakura's last name before. It was surprising on how much they looked like each other.

"M-mom?" Sakura whispered.

Keiko was staring at her in disbelief. Her emerald eyes filled up with tears.

"M-mom?" Sakura whispered again. Her words came out raspy from her dry throat.

Keiko sprinted towards them locking her arms around Sakura's neck.

"Sakura!" She cried. "My Sakura!"

Sakura's tears slowly began to stream down her cheeks. "M-mom?" She repeated still in the state of shock.

Keiko pulled away to look into her eyes. "Yes sweetie, it's me. It's me, mom."

Sakura buried her face in her clothes and began to wail uncontrollably. "Mom, it's really you. I-I thought I h-h-had lost you forever!"

Sai smiled to himself and looked away feeling out of place.

"Sai!"

He jolted and looked back at them. Keiko motioned him over to them.

Sai bit his bottom lip and nervously stepped into the hugging circle. Sakura had found his hand again and held onto it tightly.

Sai could feel his own tears beginning to form. _'You're welcome Sa-chan'_

"Is this where you live? Keiko gasped as Sakura opened her door to her apartment.

"Mhm, this is where Sai lives too." Sakura smiled at Sai. He had been quiet all day.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Keiko squealed.

Sai chuckled. "Are you two really mother and daughter because it seems like you can be sisters."

"Really?" Both of their eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Uh, yeah."

Keiko and Sakura smiled at each other. "That's so cool."

"But the whole unison thing is kinda freaky." He added.

"We think it's awesome."

Sai sighed. "Seriously, stop, please."

Sakura turned to Keiko with excitement. "I have so many things to ask you mom."

"Okay, I will be happy to answer them as soon as you tell me where your bathroom is."

"Oh. Over there." She had been so caught up in the moment that she didn't even see her mom dancing in place.

"Thanks!" Keiko rushed off to the bathroom.

Sai sat in front of his portrait and sighed. "This was a nice reunion."

"Sai how did you know where to find her?"

"The truth is, when I first met you I thought I had heard your last name before. I never knew that the lady I had called mom all of these years was your mom." He smiled. "So when I was talking to her she asked me what your name was and it was confirmed that she was also your mom. I booked her a flight to come in the next day and well, here we are." He looked at her and flinched. "Why are you crying?"

Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears away with her hands. "You really are the best Sai."

"I try." He chuckled.

"I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad you're happy."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Sai, what do you want? You bought me all of this stuff and brought back my mom. There has to be something you want."

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"Tell me." Sakura said darkly and pinched his cheeks.

"Ow that hurts!"

"Tell me what you want."

Sai sighed. "If I don can we drop this?"

"Absolutely."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sai removing her hands from his face and leaning upwards to press his warm lips against her. Even the electrical shock waves going through her body seemed to move in slow motion along with her heart that sounded like anytime now it would stop beating.

"I got what I wanted." He pulled away and smiled at her.

Sakura touched her lips with her fingers. Did he…

"Sai do you like me?"

Sai stared at her for awhile and opened his mouth to answer her.

"Sa-chan I…"

"Even your bathroom is awesome!" Keiko interrupted him.

"I know right!" Sai turned to her. "Sa-chan has the best bathroom ever."

Sakura stared at Sai. What was he going to say? Was he really going to admit that he liked her? Not only that but why did kissing Sai feel so…good?

"Sakura you're blushing." Keiko nudged Sai. "Way to go Sai."

"It wasn't like that!" Sakura reddened even more. She turned to Sai who was laughing. "Sai do something!"

Sai cleared his throat. "Have you told Gaara about this yet?"

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I text him but he won't reply to me."

Sai narrowed his eyes. "That's unusual. Don't you guys text everyday?"

"Yeah, and it's been two days! I don't understand."

Keiko rubbed her back. "Don't worry Sakura. Maybe he needs time to think about something. Sai has told me everything to know about Gaara so I feel like I already know him."

"Yeah but did he tell you the truth?" She shot a glare at Sai.

"I did. I told him that he was an inconsiderate, confused, idiot." Sai replied coldly. "And that he doesn't deserve Sa-chan at all."

After that comment there followed an awkward silence. Sakura looked at Keiko to see a patronized look on her face. She guessed that she hadn't seen Sai's dark side before. Figures.

"Sooooo. Sakura what do you want to ask me about?" Keiko took a seat on the couch.

Sakura looked at Sai who had started to paint again.

"Well?"

Sakura sighed and took a seat beside Keiko. "Where is dad?"

Keiko sighed. "Sweetie, your dad is dead."

Sakura could hear Sai shift uncomfortably in his seat. "What?"

"He died about four years ago from a heart attack. Sakura I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't care about him."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you come back for me when he died? He was the reason why you left. So why didn't you come back?"

Keiko smiled painfully. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me because I had abandoned you like that. I thought you woulve hated me."

"No I wouldn't! Mom I've been praying every night that you would come back home to us so we could be a family and if you didn't I would've searched for you! Little did I know you were in China this whole time!"

"We really do live in a small world don't we Sakura?" Keiko laughed.

Sakura looked away pouting. "I don't see what's so funny about this conversation."

Keiko pulled her into a warm embrace and rested her head on Sakura's. "Oh, Sakura. I'm just glad to have you back. I've missed you so much. I want us to be a family again."

Sakura swallowed hard. Her dream was coming true. Her dream of being a family with her mom again. Where was Gaara when she needed him? She wanted to tell him the good news. But somewhere deep in her heart she also wanted to tell him her mom was back just to make him jealous. She didn't know why, but it seemed like it would feel so good if for a moment she could see pain in his eyes of being left out.

A/N: I have no clue why I named Sakura's mom Keiko. When I was writing it that name just kept popping in my head. I really don't like it….so if you guys have suggestions or if you want me to keep it the way it is let me know pwease. But for the next few chapters she'll remain….Keiko :p


	17. Chapter 17

4/22/10

_Hey Gaara, sorry for yesterday. I was being stupid in saying all of those things. Please text me when you get this or better yet why don't you come over? We can go over to the café and eat a chocolate sundae, just you and me. No Sai. K? well, text me._

4/23/10

_Gaaraaaaa where are you? I misssss youuuu so much! Come home please! I won't stop pestering you until you come home! :o COME HOME NOW! YES THAT IS A THREAT!_

4/24/10

_My mom is home! Can you believe it? It turns out that Sai knew my mom and bought her a ticket to come see me after all of these years. I am so HAPPY Gaara! (^o^) By the way where are you? Why aren't you home? I can't wait for you to come home so you can meet her. You'll love her! Well, I gtg now. Text me when you get this message. Be safe Gaara and please come back home. I miss you._

4/25/10

_Hey, are you alright? I haven't heard from you in three days. It could be because you're still mad at me or I'm being annoying but I'm really worried about you Gaara. Please text me to let me know that you're still alive or something okay? Pwease? _

4/30/10

_Okay seriously Gaara, what's going on? You haven't come home, you haven't called or text me, you haven't been to school. What's up? I'm really worried about you Gaara. PLEASE text or call me. I want to know that you're safe. I know I'm being like a older sister or mother texting you like this wondering where you are but, there's a typhoon coming and I want to know that you're safe. Gaara please, if you care about me. Let me know how you're doing. Even Sai is getting worried. Call me, text me, ANYTHING!_

Gaara rested the phone against his head and let out a deep sigh. What was he doing? Staying in a hotel room, ignoring her calls and text, not showing up at school when he had only one month and some change left until graduation. What the hell was he doing? Why was he making her worry like that? What type of friend does that?

"Friend." He chuckled and rolled over to his side in bed and lit a cigarette.

He really needed to stop smoking. He hated his brother Sasori for getting him into that habit.

"_Smoking will give you lung cancer Gaara." _Yashamaru's voice rung in his head.

He really wanted to see Yashamaru. When he had gone home for Christmas he wasn't there. Ever since he had run away from home Yashamaru had been traveling around the world.

Gaara closed his eyes tightly and exhaled a cloud of smoke. _'I want to see you again Yashamaru. You were the only thing I had close to a father.'_

Flashback

Gaara stared out his two French doors watching the rain drop down into his pond in the backyard garden. Today would be his 11th birthday. Today would be another painful memory he would never forget. He opened them and stepped out into the rain. He loved the rain because then nobody could tell if he was crying or not. The raindrops would mix in with his tears. The tears he shed almost everyday.

He walked over to the pond and stared down at his reflection. He was human like everyone else so why was he treated differently? He wasn't the monster his family proclaimed he was. He had skin, senses, eyes, ears, hands, feet, and a nose like everyone else. He also had feelings yet no one thought he did. Why did everyone hate him? He couldn't understand that.

He was alone. Always, alone unless someone was physically or mentally abusing him. Why? Why only him? Was it because his mother had died giving birth to him? So it would seem by the way his siblings spoke to him. He didn't mean it and he wasn't the only one who had killed their mother by being birthed. A lot of mom's died that way, so why was he the one who had to suffer alone.

Gaara gritted his teeth together and leaned forward, stepping closer to the edge of the pond. He didn't know how to swim and the pond was deep enough to drown him. He would do it. He would commit suicide to free himself from this life. If hell was bad it couldn't be as bad as this life. No one would care if he was dead anyway. They always said they wished he was dead so he would give them their wish. He would disappear from their life forever. No more little Gaara to ruin everyone's life.

He closed his eyes and waited for the ice cold water to consume his whole entire body. He didn't struggle. He knew what he was doing so he let the weight of his body drag him down all the way to the bottom of the pond.

"_Gaara!"_

Gaara opened his eyes and looked up. The face he saw looking down at him made him gasp. Water began to sting his throat as it filled his lungs. He knew he was going to die now. Maybe that was why he saw the face of his mother. Her arm reached out to him and he reached out for her. She was the gateway to his happiness. It scared him when she felt so real against the palm of his hand and surprised him when she pulled him out of the water. He hit face first on the ground gasping for air and coughing up what water remained in his mouth.

"Gaara what were you thinking?"

Gaara looked up at her. She wasn't his mother. She was a male. A human male that oddly resembled his dead mother.

"Who….are…you?" He breathed.

The person's eyes softened and a warm, gentle smile was placed on his lips. "My name is Yashamaru. I'm your mother's brother Gaara."He smiled and then added under his breath. "Leave it up to your father to leave me out of the picture."

"How come I never met you?" Gaara asked.

Yashamaru looked away. "When I found out that my sister had died from giving birth to you Gaara, I never really wanted to see the boy that killed her."

'_So you're another one who thinks I'm a monster. I should've known.'_

"But then I realize how selfish I was being and how wrong I was. I didn't realize how alone you would be these past 11 years and how hurt you might've felt. I was just thinking of ways to blame you for her death and ways I could avoid meeting you so I began to travel the world." He ruffled Gaara's wet hair. "So I'm sorry Gaara. I really want us to become friends okay?"

'_Of course I'm being stupid for saying this but I'm tired of carrying all of this weight on my own. I need help'_

Gaara smiled. "Okay!"

"Well then." Yashamaru stood up and held out his hand. "Let's get you dried off . We wouldn't want the birthday boy to catch a cold would we?"

Gaara shook his head. "But it wouldn't matter if I did."

"Why's that?"

"We don't celebrate my birthday. Father is always away on business and my siblings don't care if I'm here or not. My birthday is just a regular day." He noticed the anger that was hiding like shadows in his eyes.

"Unacceptable." He said. "Tonight we're going out."

Gaara's eyes widened in horror. "Out? But I'm not allowed outside the gates."

"I'm your uncle and I can take you anywhere I want." Yashamaru winked at him. "It just so happened today is the day for the annual fireworks show. We can go over to the canal and watch it form their while eating dumplings and sweet cakes. How about that?"

Gaara nodded his head. His voice was gone. Why couldn't he speak?

'_Is this what happiness feels like? Does it make your stomach flutter and your throat dry? If so, I want to experience this all the time. I want to do it with you Yashamaru.'_

Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know that Japan could look so beautiful. How did he never think about escaping to the outside world in the first place? It was all so wonderful. He felt restless trying to take everything in at once. He was even more ecstatic when Yashamaru bought sparklers and bottle rockets for them to play with until the real fireworks started. Why hadn't Yashamaru entered his life before now? Maybe then he would've enjoyed seeing life everyday.

"Gaara?" Yashamaru handed him an ice cream cone.

"Yes Uncle Yashamaru?" Gaara looked at him.

Yashamaru began to laugh. "You don't have to say 'Uncle.' Just Yashamaru is fine."

"Okay….Yes Yashamaru?"

"Why do you have that tattoo on your head? Is it a fake?"

Gaara smiled at him. "No it isn't. I asked one of the maids to do it for me since they also work at a tattoo parlor. I got it when I was very young. It reminded me that I love myself and only myself."

"…..."

Gaara frowned. "What is it Yashamaru?"

Yashamaru place one of his hands over Gaara's tattoo and the other over his heart. "Gaara, you don't have to love only yourself anymore. I love you and I want you to love me. We're going to be a family okay?"

"A…family?" Gaara choked out.

Yashamaru began to laugh again. "Are you blushing? How cute!"

"What's blushing?"

"Oh nothing. I'll explain later. I'm going to get some napkins so I'll be back."

"Okay." Gaara watched him disappear in the crowds. He began eating his ice cream watching everyone walk by him. There was one group of people that caught his eye. The one that looked like a family. A father, one daughter, and three sons.

"Daddy I'm tired." The smallest one that looked like he was about Gaara's age complained.

Gaara watched in jealousy as the father picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

He had been watching them so intently that he didn't even see Yashamaru come back and stare at him until he felt himself leave the ground.

"Oh!" He gasped and looked down at the ground.

"How do you like it up there?" Yashamaru asked.

"I like it." Gaara smiled.

"Just don't drop ice-cream on my head…please." Yashamaru said.

Gaara laughed along with Yashamaru.

He enjoyed playing with the bottle rockets and sparklers and watching the fireworks with Yashamaru. He enjoyed being with him completely. He thought just maybe the whole in his chest was closing. If Yashamaru was his father he wouldn't have to suffer. But Yashamaru _wasn't _his father and that hurt him a little, but it didn't win over the sheer happiness that made his body feel warm once again.

End of Flashback

Gaara stepped out of the hotel elevator and gazed outsied where the wind and rain were blowing everywhere. Pieces of debris blew past the lobby door in the vacant streets. He was going out there.

"Hey sir! You can't go out there! You'll die!" The receptionist yelled at him.

Gaara ignored him. And found himself walking in the rain by himself. He had left Coco in the room. If he had died someone would've came into the room and saw the note he left for them and would've taken Coco to them. He wasn't planning on dying though. At least not before he saw Yashamaru again. He just wanted to test himself. He was going to walk alone in the typhoon and see if he was truly afraid. If he was truly afraid of being alone. If he had found out that he was, then he would kill himself so he wouldn't have to go threw the pain he endured years ago again.


	18. Chapter 18

Flashback

Since Gaara had met Yashamaru the world seemed like a better place. He was actually having fun now. They would go karaoke or to the mall and buy things. Anything Gaara always wanted to do they did. He wondered why Yashamaru couldn't come into his life sooner or later.

"Knock, knock." someone tapped on his door.

Gaara looked up from the toys Yashamaru had bought him to see his oldest brother Sasori.

"Is there something you need?" Gaara gulped.

Sasori lit the cigarette in his fingers and sat on Gaara's bed. "Haven't seen much of you lately Gaara. Is hanging out with Yashamaru that fun?"

Gaara hesitated. Why was Sasori suddenly interested?

Sasori looked up at the ceiling. "With you gone, Temari's been bugging me like crap. I don't know what you mean to her but she gets very upset when you're not here."

Gaara shuddered. So he was coming to see him about Temari?

"Sasori."

"What is it?"

"Temari…" He looked at him. "Temari does things."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "What kind of things?"

"Bad things." Gaara felt a lump begin to form in his throat. "She does bad things to me. Things I know shouldn't be done. I tried to fight her but she always wins. I don't know what to do."

He was surprised when Sasori bent down be side him and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Gaara, I might not like you very much but you're still my brother. You can talk to me about anything. Temari shouldn't be….raping you."

"I don't know what else to do."

Sasori grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. You just have fun while you can okay?" He stuck his cigarette in Gaara's mouth. "And when you feel like you can't escape from things, have a cigarette. I know it's illegal for underage people but it'll be our little secret alright?"

Gaara began to cough. "Ugh."

"You'll get used to it." He smiled and stood up. "Don't worry; I'll talk to Temari about all of this." Sasori set a pack of cigarettes on his bed and left.

Gaara sighed and threw the cigarette in his trash can. He didn't need it if Temari would leave him alone. He was going to be fine. Out of all his family members, he trusted Yashamaru and Sasori the most.

Gaara couldn't find himself to go to sleep that night. He was too nervous about Sasori speaking to Temari. What if she got mad and decided to hurt him or something? What if she was planning on getting revenge? What if she lied to his father saying that he was the one who had forced her to have sex with him?

His heart skipped a beat when his door creaked open.

"_Garaaaaaaa_." She sang hauntingly.

Gaara sat up and grip his sheets tightly. What was she doing here?

Temari poked her head in his room and smiled at him.

"May I come in?"

She was smiling at him but her eyes were cold and dangerous. He had to say yes even though every fiber of his being was screaming for him not to.

"Yes."

Temari stepped in his dark room and closed the door firmly behind her. Fear washed over his body when she locked the door. It was going to happen again. He just knew it.

"So." She began to walk slowly over to him. "Little Gaara had the courage to tell someone huh? You made Sasori tell me to cut it out huh?"

He closed his eyes in pain when she pinched his cheek.

"Wasn't that bold?" She laughed. "I have to admit I was surprised when he told me you had told him about our meetings. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm _proud _of my little brother."

Gaara opened one eye. "So you'll stop?"

Temari licked her lips. Her eyes flickered with rage. "I have no choice but to now. Sasori threatened to tell father if I didn't. Looks like someone cares for the little monster after all." She let him go and took a step back.

He felt relieved. It was over. She was going to do anything to hurt him anymore. He had won.

His right cheek suddenly began to sting and he could taste the unpleasant salty taste of blood in his mouth. Temari grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him down onto the bed. Her body pressing hard against his making it hard for him to breathe.

"Don't think you've won you little shit!" She hissed. "You know no one will ever accept you for who you are. You're a monster! Monsters aren't loved. They're feared and hated. No one will love you Gaara. You'll live alone and die alone. What you had closest to love was me. I gave you pleasure. I gave you everything! If you don't appreciate it then get out! Never come back! You killed her! You killed her you monster!"

Gaara could feel his lips trammeling in fear. Her eyes were crazed and showed death. She had snapped. She was going to kill him. He wanted to cry out for help. Cry out to Yashamaru or Sasori to save him but his voice had hidden somewhere deep in his chest.

Temari smiled at him and began to stroke his bruised cheek. "Shhh Gaara." She cooed. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I do love you, you know that? If I didn't why would I offer myself to you like that?"

'_You never offered me anything! You forced your way on me! That isn't love! Love is Yashamaru. Love is where I want to be. Not with you!'_

"So Gaara." She leaned down and kissed him making him sink back into his pillow. "How about one more time for old time's sake? After that I'll leave you alone. I promise I will?"

He grunted when he felt her hands going down his pants. He had lost again. He couldn't save himself. He was such a loser.

He hated his creaky bed that made noises every time he moved. It made more noises when she was with him. Why couldn't anyone hear it? Were the walls in his room sound proof? Was that why the noises seemed to bounce off them?

He shut his eyes tight so his tears wouldn't spill out. He had had enough. He was leaving. He couldn't stand being with this family anymore. He would go to Yashamaru but he had left for Australia early that morning and wouldn't be back for another month. Gaara didn't know how much of this he could take anymore.

When she was done she collapsed on him knocking the wind out of him. He couldn't say anything or she would get angry. He would just wait patiently for her to leave and when she did he cried since it was the only way he could go to sleep.

End of Flashback

Gaara sat on the park bench with his head hung. The rain felt like rocks against his back. It was his time to go. He couldn't take it anymore.

'_I'm sorry Yashamaru….I'm sorry Sakura.'_

"_Gaara_!"

Gaara's head snapped up. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sakura standing a few feet away from him drenched and covered in mud. His body automatically stood up and rushed over to her.

"Sakura what are you doing out here? You can die!"

"That's what I was going to ask you!" She yelled over the wind. He could see the hurt in her watery eyes. "Gaara why didn't you answer me? Do you hate me?"

Gaara shook his head. "No! Never!"

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I…I needed some time alone. I needed to sort out my thoughts and feelings."

"I could've helped."

"No you couldn't." He let out a shaky laugh. " You never answered my question. Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you idiot!"

"But why?"

"Because I care for you!" She cried. "Why can't you get it through that stubborn head of yours? Gaara you're everything to me. I love you."

Gaara didn't know what else to do so he pulled her into his arms. Her body felt warm against his.

"Sakura why? Why do you love me? I don't deserve to be loved. I'm a monster." He groaned. "Don't care so much about me."

He could feel Sakura pull away. She looked at him with nothing but resentment. "Do you honestly think that?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Yes I do."

She shook her head violently. "You're an even bigger idiot then I thought you were!"

"What?".

Sakura smiled at him. "If you're a monster then I guess I'm one too. I would rather be a monster and be with you then to be a weird, average girl alone without you."

Gaara felt his legs give out from under him. He knelt on the ground and dug his nails into the mud. His hot tears began to flow endlessly down his cheeks. He swore he would never cry again on that day. Why was he crying now?

"Gaara you don't have to be alone anymore. I already told you that." Sakura's arms pulled him to her. "I will be there when you're at your lowest, when you think you have nothing left. I will be the one who gives you the strength to move on. Don't think you're on your own. People do love you Gaara. Obasan loves you, Coco loves you, I love you, and even Yashamaru loves you. You were never alone. As long as you had a beating heart in your chest, there will always be someone else's heart beating in synch with yours."

Her words pierced him deeply. He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. He broke into sobs not caring if she heard. She would be the one who was with him forever so why not start now?

'_Thank you Sakura.'_


	19. Chapter 19

When Sai woke up the next morning he felt disturbed. He didn't know why. It just hit him suddenly. It was like a piece of him had disappeared. Like something was taken from him,

"Mom? Where's Sa-chan?" He asked looking around.

MOM smiled at him. "Oh, when you went to sleep last night Sakura went out to look for Gaara."

"What?" He practically shouted and cleared his throat when MOM gave him a strange look. "I mean, why would she go out into the typhoon? doesn't she know she can get killed like that?"

"I couldn't stop her. She was determined to find Gaara."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she sent me a text this morning saying she was fine and that she had found him. They should be returning home soon."

"Oh." That was all he could say. Why would she risk her life for someone like him? He didn't get it. He had hurt her and she was willing to look for him? Was she really that stupid in love?

"Sai. Tell me something. Do you love Sakura?"

Sai bent down to kiss her cheek. "No more then I love you MOM. You're the only one for me."

"You do know that's incest and it's illegal until your eighteen right?" She asked not even trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Hmmm."

Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was a prisoner. She couldn't move because of Gaara's head resting on her lap.

"How the hell does someone sleep like this?" She whispered.

When they had returned to the hotel he had fallen asleep like that. Actually he cried himself to sleep. Sakura didn't say anything because he looked so fragile as if she had said something he would shatter into a million pieces.

"Gaara what really happened to you when you were younger?" She ran her fingers over his tattoo lightly.

"I was left alone all of the time." His voice startled her.

"I didn't know you were awake." She let out a nervous laugh.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I've been awake for awhile now."

"Oh."

"But about my childhood."

"Gaara you don't have to tell me."

"No." He protested. "I think for you to truly understand me I have to tell you about it."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. Why was she suddenly getting anxious? Gaara had never gone into detail about his past so this was a first. What in his past life would have made him the boy he was today? Cold on the outside but very tender and warm deep on the inside.

"As you know I killed my mother when she gave birthed to me. My father raised me until I was four and when I was old enough for one of the family members to take care of me, I didn't see much of him anymore. My siblings called me a monster because I had taken the life of someone who was precious to them. Everyone hated me for that and left me alone. Sasori acknowledge my existence and at least spoke to me. He's a very kind-hearted person so he never really was mean to me even though he admitted he really didn't care that much for me, Kankuro all together never spoke to me. In fact I don't think he has ever looked at me till this day, and Temari." His eyes suddenly darkened with anger and pain. "She abused me physically and mentally from the time I was ten to the time I ran away at the age of thirteen."

"Gaara you don't have to.." Sakura began when Gaara cut her off once more.

"Sasori had warned her to stop and she did, but that just made her mental abuse even worse. She would come in my room at night and whisper horrible things to me. Things that would make your skin crawl and scream in your sleep. Things that still haunt me to this day." He growled and looked at Sakura. He must've noticed the petrified look on her face because he broke out into a smile. "But don't worry Sakura. My life wasn't all bad. I met Yashamaru when I had finally given up on myself. He saved me from the darkness that had begun to consume me. He taught me things and treated me as if I were his own child. Yashamaru is like a father to me. I'm pretty sure without him in my life I would've probably been worse then I am today. Heck, I'd probably be dead."

Sakura forced herself to smile. "We wouldn't want that would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

They stared at each other then. Their eyes reading all of the secrets that they had left in their hearts. Sakura knew what Gaara was saying but there was still something he was leaving out. Something important. She wanted to know what it was but didn't want to press him any further.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

His hand went up to her lips where he stroked them with his thumb. "Last night. When you said you loved me did you mean it?"

Sakura's cheeks began to burn like fire. _'He actually heard it? What the hell was I thinking yelling that to him? I was definitely not ready for that!'_

Sakura looked away. "Yeah…I guess."

Gaara tugged her hair and gave her an annoyed look. "You guess? Did you mean it or not? It's a yes or no question."

"Ow Gaara! Stop pulling my hair! That hurts!"

"Answer my damn question." He growled tugging harder.

"Yes! Yes I meant it!" She was thankful when he let her go. "Geez, are you trying to make me bald?"

Gaara smiled at her showing his perfect white teeth. There it was again. His true heart melting smile that she thought even the gods would be jealous of. The one that he never showed.

"Thanks Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart sink into the pits of her stomach. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Um, you're welcome."

Gaara climbed out of bed and stretched. "Wanna go home now? I want to meet your mom and I kinda want to see that brat Sai. Kinda weird huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Gaara pointed over towards the shower. "I'm going to go first alright?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Sure thing. Take your time."

"Yeah, yeah."

When he disappeared into the bathroom and she heard the shower water cut on that was when she screamed into the pillow. He didn't feel the same way for her at all. She was dreaming on cloud 9. Gaara and her were only going to be best friends and nothing else and it really sucked. Why did she had to fall in love with him? Why couldn't it be Sai she had fallen in love with or even Sasuke Uchiha? At least she had a chance with them. Well, maybe not Sasuke, but Sai for sure. She would stick out her feelings for Gaara till the end of the school year and then if it wasn't mutual, she would move on.


	20. Chapter 20

"So he wouldn't profess his love for you huh?" Sai asked looking out the school window.

Sakura leaned against her broom and gave a heavy sigh. "I don't understand him at all."

"Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. I mean he did have a rough childhood. Maybe he's too hurt to love someone back."

"That might be true."

She sighed again and Sai glanced at her. She was the one who he couldn't understand.

Sakura wiped her brow with her arm and smiled at him. "Thanks again for waiting up for me. I didn't know I would be this long."

"No problem."

"You don't have to walk me to the station. You have drama practice so you'll be late right?" she asked him.

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." He said as they began to walk down the quiet hallways together.

Sakura laughed. "I can't believe you out of all people has the leading role in the play this year. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Romeo and Juliet." He answered unenthusiastically.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa! _You're _playing as Romeo? _The _Romeo?"

"Yeah, it's only because that damn Sasuke wouldn't take the part. I'm the closest thing to him so I guess they thought I should take it."

"But _you_?" She still couldn't believe it. "You're so apathetic most of the time."

Sai smiled at her. "But when I hit the stage, I'm a different person. That's why you have to come and see the show."

"Even if you werent in the show I still wouldve seen it. I love Shakespearre. I practically know every line of Juliet's in the play. Speaking of Juliet, who's playing her?"

"Mikoto from class 2-B."

"True."

They had reached the front of the school and Sakura turned towards him. "Well, I'll see you at home. Mom is planning on making dinner tonight so you can look forward to that."

"Yay. I love her cooking."

"Me too." She smiled. "See you later." She turned to go when one of the other students from drama almost collided into her.

"Oops, sorry Sakura-chan." He bowed his head.

"Um…no sweat." Ever since Sai had came to school people had started to talk to Sakura a lot more. She was even rated as the 5th popular girl in school. How she got all the way up there she had no idea. Of course Sai and Gaara were tied for 1st. But as for her, maybe she was popular because all of them were close friends.

"Bye Sai." She waved at him and began to walk away. There was no reason for her to stay.

"Sai! It's Mikoto! She won't be able to make it to the play!"

"Why don't you get Tenten to do it. She is Mikoto's understudy."

"Tenten just broke her leg from a tennis match. She wont be able to participate either! We have no one to play Juliet's part!"

Sai looked at Sakura who was almost at the gate. "Actually, I might have someone who can do the part Kazuhiro sempai. Hey Sa-chan wait up!" He ran after her.

"What?" Sakura turned to him. "Sai if you keep this up I'll miss my train."

"You have to play Juliet's part!" He placed his hands on her shoulder and shook her hard.

"What?" She squeaked. "No way!"

"You said that you knew all of her lines."

"But that doesn't mean I want to say them infront of thousands of people!"

His grip on her shoulders tightened and the pure determination and seriousness in his eyes made her blush.

"You'll be doing it with me. Isnt that enough?"

'_Say no Sakura! You know you have stage fright. Don't let his eyes and voice drag you into this mess.'_

"I'll do it." She sighed. There was no way she could say no to him.

"Thanks Sa-chan." He gave her a hug.

Although she had agreed to help him she wondered what the outcome would be for being the good girl.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Keiko asked.

"Isn't it cool?" Sakura smiled. "I'm playing the role of Juliet." She swiped one of Sai's sushi rolls.

"Stop that." He replied taking it back.

"And Sai is playing the role of Romeo right?" Keiko looked at Sai.

"Hn."

"So…what are you going to do when the kissing scene comes up?"

Sakura spat out her food.

"Please don't spread your food. It's disgusting." Sai stated.

"Sai! You're not worried about the kiss?"

"Why should I be?" He stood up with his plate in his hand. "Thanks for the food. I think I'm going for a walk. Sa-chan, you don't have to pick Gaara up from work today. I'll do that."

"Wait Sai, no!" Sakura stood up also. "Who knows what kind of things you'll say."

"I want to speak to him alone Sa-chan." He glared at her.

"Sakura just sit down." Keiko said. "Let Sai speak to Gaara alone."

"Just don't mess things up Sai." She mumbled and flinched when the door slammed behind him

Gaara couldn't believe this. He was looking forward to walking home with Sakura and who shows up? The damn emo, spoiled, painting little boy Sai. He would rather walk home alone then to share an uncomfortable silence between them on the way home.

Once they were in the elevator going up to their floor Gaara decided to say something. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I suspect that you didn't just walk me home out of good courtesy. You have something you want to tell me don't you?" He chuckled.

Sai pressed the red button on the wall and turned to him when the elevator stopped.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm warning you." Sai growled.

"Not this again."

"This is a different warning."

Gaara crossed his arms across his chest. "Which is?"

"I _don't _like you and you know I don't like you, but in order to keep Sa-chan happy I will _act _like I do. Sa-chan is in love with you and you know that and I know you love her too so quit the crap and tell her."

Gaara clenched his jaw shut. _'He knows? But how?'_

"I'm hating you even more now because you're hurting her by pretending like you want to be buddy buddy for your whole damn life. I know you had a rough childhood, we all had one but you need to step up to the plate and stop being a coward. If Sa-chan knew you didn't have what it took to love someone else besides yourself she would've given up a long time ago."

"And where is the warning?"

Sai pressed the button again to make the elevator begin to move. "If you don't take her soon, then I'll be her prince charming." He looked at Gaara with black cold eyes. "And there will be nothing you can do about it." His voice was flat and machine like. It actually made Gaara shiver.

When the elevator door opened they came face to face with Sakura who was waiting for them.

"Sa-chan!" Sai smiled happily.

"I see you two are back in one piece." She sighed happily.

"Anything for you Sa-chan."

"Are you okay Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I'm just tired."

"Then you should get some rest." Sakura said.

"I will."

"Come on Sa-chan, we have to go to bed too because we have practice in the morning."

"Practice?" Gaara repeated.

"Oh yeah! Gaara, I'm playing as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet and Sai's Romeo." Sakura said.

Gaara stiffened when Sai wrapped his arm around her neck and caressed her cheek against his. "Sa-chan is going to be the best Juliet ever!"

"Sai cut it out!" Sakura blushed.

"Well, good luck with that." Gaara said. He cursed to himself when Sakura furrowed her brow. He didn't mean to sound jealous, but he was.

"We'll be going now." Sakura smiled. "See you at school."

"Alright."

She turned around and tried to push Sai off from her. "For real Sai, let go."

"…." Sai looked back at Gaara before disappearing in their apartment.

Gaara didn't like what was going on. Sai was so fake. He was all nice infront of Sakura and Keiko but when it came to him he was like the….

"DEMON LORD?" Gaara hissed. "Sai's the demon lord! That has to be it! I knew if I went back home last Christmas I would be cursed! I have to get rid of it but how?"

"_If you don't take her soon, then I'll be her prince charming."_

Gaara smiled on Coco who had crawled on his shoulders. "Looks like I've been offered a challenge Coco. I think it's time for nice Gaara to disappear for a while don't you think?"

Coco blinked his dark brown eyes and licked Gaara on the cheek in response.

"Watch out Sai. You're now playing with fire." Gaara chuckled and returned to his own home. Tomorrow would be interesting for him. Tomorrow he would put Sai in his place.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day seemed to be a little weird. It was so weird that the word weird didn't even seem to suit it's name anymore. Why was Gaara acting like his old self and since when did Sai and Gaara get a fan club?

"Gaara-kun we made you cookies." A bunch of girls smiled at him.

"Get lost." Gaara shot them a cold glare.

Sakura gulped. Whatever had happened to Gaara this morning had really pissed him off. She wasn't going to get caught up in that mess.

"Is he always this heartless?" Sai snorted in disgust.

"He _was _like this but I thought he had changed." Sakura answered. "I wonder what happened."

Sai rolled his eyes. "He's getting really annoying."

"Sai-sempai would you like some candy?" A girl held some out to him.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled and took it from her. "Thanks a lot. I never would've thought I would have a fan club. You guys are the best."

Sakura laughed when the girl skipped away happily. "Sai it's not nice to play with girls hearts."

Sai stuck a lollipop into his mouth and looked at her innocently. "But I'm not playing with their hearts. I'm really grateful."

"You're so adorable!" She pinched his cheeks.

"OW!"

"Sakura-chan."

"Yes?" She looked up at Ino.

"I would be very cautious if I were you." She said.

"What for?"

"A lot of girls don't like the fact that you're so friendly with Sai and Gaara and it makes things worst that you guys live so close together. Just be careful."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino-chan. I will."

" So who the hell are these people?" Gaara mumbled darkly. "I told them before that if they messed with her I would hurt them."

Sakura saw Ino pale and patted her arm. "Um…don't worry Ino, Gaara's just in a really bad mood now. He wont bite." '_At least I don't think he would.'_

She was curious on who the girls were who were out to get her. It made her feel a little uneasy to know someone didn't like her because she was friends with Sai and Gaara. What's wrong with being friends?

"I'll protect you too Sa-chan." Sai said reassuringly.

"Thanks Sai." _'I think I might need all the protection I can get.'_

"I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran down the hallway. "Today is my first day at drama practice and I'm late! Why did Gaara decide to make his project explode today?"

She turned the corner and skid to a stop. The girls infront of her turned their heads back at her.

"Well, if it isnt our lucky day. You were just who we wanted to see."

Sakura groaned. "Look you guys, I'm late for practice. I can't do this now."

One of the girls laugh. "You hear that girls? She doesn't want to get her beat down now because she wants to hurry to her precious Sai."

Sakura shook her head and began to walk to them. "I really don't have time for this."

"Don't walk away from us!"

They gave her a push knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!"

Sakura met Sai's angry eyes and looked away embarrassed. She definetly didn't want him to see her in this position.

"I really detest bullies like you." He growled and slammed his hand against the wall making them jump. "Mess with her again and you won't get off so easily."

"We're sorry Sai-kun." They bowed their heads and hurried off quickly.

Sai held out his hand to Sakura. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She let it help her up. "Thanks Sai. You're a life saver."

"Not really."

"No seriously. You're like my knight in shiny armor. You always pull through for me."

The sudden look in his eyes made her cheeks burn.

"Sakura I…"

Sakura blinked. _'Sakura? He's never called my full name before."_

She took a step back when he started to raise his hand and noticed the flash of pain in his eyes.

He looked away and lowered his hand back to his side. "Sa-chan I have bad news. Mikoto's thing was canceled so she can continue her role as Juliet. We won't be needing you anymore."

"Oh."

Sai smiled at her. "But I would have prefered to have done it with you Sa-chan. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was kinda cool to know I wouldve been in it. I'll just see you at home okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, be careful okay? See you at home."

Sakura walked by him feeling an odd feeling in her stomach. _'For the some reason, I had a feeling that Sai was going to tell me something very important. Like he was in love with me or something but all he wanted to tell me was that I wouldn't be in the play anymore. But why would he say my name just to tell me that? He looked so serious about it and when I stepped away he looked hurt. I don't get him and another thing I don't get it is why I feel a little sad that the only thing he told me was the thing about the play. Was I hoping he was going to tell me something else?'_

Sakura found herself leaning against Gaara's door watching him sleep. She couldn't sleep so she came over to see him. Little did she know he would be sleeping.

She walked over to him and touched his arm. "Gaara?"

"I don't want an apology, just take your punishment." He mumbled and rolled over on his side facing her.

"….." She sat down on the floor and rested her against his dresser. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was the only time he didn't have to worry about what the day brought him. He could dream about happy moments he had or what he would want to have. She hoped on of them were about her.

Sakura shook her head. "What am I thinking? Ew, I sound like a perv."

"Sakura?"

"Oops." She covered her mouth.

Gaara sat up rubbing his eye sleepily. "What are you doing here? _How _did you get in here?"

"Coco let me in. You have one smart panda and I couldn't sleep. I didn't think you would be asleep though."

He glanced at the clock and frowned. "It's midnight."

"Any other time you wouldve been awake." She pouted.

"I'm tired."

"Oh."

Gaara sighed and nodded at her. "Alright, come on."

"Yay." She hopped in bed beside him as he turned to face her.

"Now go to sleep."

"But I just told you I couldn't sleep."

"Try."

"Okay."

5 mintues later….

"Are you still awake?" She whispered.

Gaara opened his eyes slowly. "Now I am. Sakura please."

"Gaara I'm worried about Sai."

"That's nice."

"I think he might love me."

Gaara's eyes shot opened. That woke sure woke him up. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. Today he called me Sakura and not Sa-chan and it was like he had something important he wanted to tell me."

"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't."

"I don't know. It was strange."

"Okay."

"Are you jealous?"

"If I say yes will you go to sleep?"

She smiled at him. "No."

Gaara placed a pillow between them. "Goodnight Sakura. Go to sleep."

Sakura stared at the pillow._ 'But I can't go to sleep. All I keep thinking about is Sai. Ugh I really hate him right now. Why did he have to act like that? Stupid boy. It's not nice to play with my emotions. But still…..'_

"_Sakura I….."_

Sakura sighed. She hated this.

"Are you blushing?"

She was so deep in thought that she hadnt even realize that Gaara had removed the pillow.

"N-no. why would you think that?" Sakura stammered.

"You're red."

"Go to sleep!" She turned to the opposite side.

"…"

Sakura closed her eyes. _'Just go to sleep Sakura. Leave everything in this world behind you and go to sleep.'_

She jumped when Gaara's head rested againt her back.

"I love you." He muttered.

"What?" She blushed.

"Mmmmm."

"Gaara what did you say?"

"Go to sleep Sakura." His voice dropped an octave.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She would ask him about it tomorrow because she couldve sworn he said I love you to her. Now she there was no way she would go to sleep.

"I hate you too Gaara." She whispered.

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

The day didn't plan out the way Sakura had expected it to go. When she woke up Gaara had denied saying anything unusual to her. He "claimed" that she was half asleep and was probably imagining things which might have been true, but to her it seemed so realistic.

Sai wasn't too happy that she had stayed over at Gaara's that night too. She wondered why he was so unhappy whenever she mentioned Gaara nowadays. She thought those two were friends.

"Have a nice day Sakura." Mao, her boss smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow." Sakura called over her shoulders and took a step into the warm summer breeze. She needed to get her mind off of them. She hadn't done anything for herself lately. Maybe she could go shopping.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go shopping. I think Sai needs a new pair of jeans and I need some too."

Her eyes went over to a boy looking by the bridge with dark red hair. He blew out a puff of smoke and leaned on the rail.

Sakura smiled to herself. "Aw Gaara. I guess you picked me up instead of Sai." she ran over to him. "Gaaraaaaaa! Heloooooooo!"

He flicked his cigarette away and turned to her. "Hm?" He turned around and smiled at her. "Well hello there cutie, what's your name?"

Sakura's eyes widened. This man in front of her was not Gaara. So who was he?

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Sasori . I'm Gaara's older brother. I suppose you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him." Sakura answered. So she had finally met Sasori. She never thought in a million years that this day would come. Not at least at this moment.

"Cool. So can you tell me where he is?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I thought you were him so…"

Sasori looked defeated. "Is that so? I guess it can't be helped then. Hey!" He held her hand in his. "You must be Sakura Haruno! You're the girl he couldn't shut up about when he came home to visit. It's very nice to meet you."

Sakura blushed. "Y-yes that's me."

"Would you happen to be going home now?"

"Uh, no. I was actually going shopping."

"Really? Do you mind if I go with you?" He smiled.

'_Oh…my….god he's hot!' _"I wouldn't want to bore you Mr. Sasori."

Sasori laugh and gave her a light push on the shoulder. "You don't have to 'Mister' me. Just call me Sasori please and don't worry. I don't mind shopping with a cute girl like you."

Sakura laughed also. "If you're sure."

Sasori looked behind her. "Ah! There's that brother of mine."

Sakura turned around to see Gaara. He was staring at them in a motionless. His facial expression angered and his eyes frightened.

"Yoo-hoo! Gaara my love!" He opened his arms. "Come to me my spawn."

'_Don't you mean brother?' _Sakura thought.

Gaara immediately broke out into a sprint towards them shouting her name.

"Get away from her!" He growled and stepped in front of her.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Did he hurt you?" He looked back at her.

"No, I'm fine. What's going on?"

Gaara ignored her question and glared at Sasori. "What the hell are you doing here Sasori?"

Sasori lowered his arms. "Hello to you too Gaara. It's been a long time hasn't it? Why haven't you called or visited me? You know I don't live in Osaka anymore. I live here in Tokyo now so why are you ignoring your big brother? I've been worried."

"Don't make me laugh. You could've cared less where I was or how I've been."

Sasori placed his hand over his heart and gave him a hurt look. "Of course I care. You're my younger brother. Why wouldn't I care?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me why you're here."

Sasori's face became emotionless. "Dad wants you to come home immediately."

"And why should I?"

"Because it is time you take your roll as a young prince." He said seriously. Sakura couldn't believe how he had changed into such a stern person from the cute boy she had just been talking to.

"Young prince?" He heard Sakura repeat. He cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that she was still here.

Sasori's eyes locked on Sakura. "So Gaara hasn't told you huh?"

"Told me what?" She looked at Gaara. "What's he talking about?"

"Sasori I swear if you say it I'll break every bone in your body and throw them into the river."

Sasori scoffed. "Violent as ever I see. That's one thing that hasn't changed. My brother hasn't told you that he comes from a family of _royalty_?"

Gaara heard her gasp and he knew it was all over.

"You're royalty? As in you're a prince?" She asked him.

Gaara hesitated. There was no point in lying to her now. "Yes. I am."

She looked betrayed. "And you never told me?"

"Because I didn't think it would matter."

"Gaara you're a prince! That definitely would be something friends would tell each other."

Sasori began to laugh and patted Gaara on the shoulder. "Yeah Gaara, friends tell each other everything."

Sakura could see Gaara's body stiffened. She closely at him and saw how his face had turned into torment. She had never seen him look so scared before.

"Gaara, daddy isn't the only one who wants you home. Temari is dying to see you too."

Sakura suddenly felt scared for Gaara herself. _'Oh no. Not Temari.'_

When she grabbed whole of Gaara's hand it was shaking violently. He had shut his eyes hard and had bowed his head.

"Sasori, I don't think Gaara wants to go home." Sakura said. "Home is a painful place for him. He shouldn't have to go home if he didn't want to."

Sasori sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I really don't care what he does. I'm just delivering a message. Home is a painful place for me too."

"You lie." Gaara growled.

"No, I'm serious. When you ran away dad used to yell at me all the time asking me why I didn't stop you and stuff like that. I was the one who got the beatings when you left because I knew where you were going and wouldn't tell him. Our family is twisted Gaara, and I didn't want you to grow up in that environment anymore. I didn't want to live there either, so a few years later I moved away myself. That house is bad for the soul."

Sakura totally believed him. He was sincere about what he said. How couldn't she believe him?

"Is that the only reason why dad wants me home?"

Sasori glanced at Sakura then back at him. "There is one other reason."

"What?" He looked at him.

"You are betrothed to Ayame Sakura."

"What?" He whispered as he felt Sakura's hand slip from his.

Sasori smiled. "Hey, isn't it cute? Ayame's last name is Sakura's name."

"That's not funny Sasori." Gaara snapped and looked at Sakura. "Sakura I—"

Sakura raised her hand to stop him. "No Gaara."

"But…"

"Gaara, your dad is waiting for you at home. You have a fiancé who is awaiting for your arrival. You can't waist time here trying to explain things to me. Just go." It took every last drop of her strength to say those words. It was like poison, slowly eating away the inside of her body.

Gaara lowered his eyes. "Sasori."

"I know." Sasori pulled out his phone. "I'll call dad and tell him you're coming."

"And tell him that I'm not coming to marry Ayame." Gaara added.

"What?" Sakura said in synch with Sasori. They both looked at him surprised.

Gaara held Sakura's hand once more and gave it a light squeeze.

"Tell him I'll be coming home to introduce him to the girl I really want to marry and her name is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gasped and he smiled at her.

"Nobody can force me to marry someone I don't love or rather don't even know. You'll be joining me when I go home won't you Sakura?"

Sakura buried her face in his clothes and nodded her head. She was so happy that her voice had disappeared.

Sasori shook his head smiling. "Alright dear brother, but remember, this is your funeral. I'll be there to support you but I don't know about saving you from dad's wrath."

Gaara placed his hand on Sakura's head. "It's okay Sasori. As long as I have her with me I feel like I can face anything. Sakura gives me all the strength I need. That is why I was able to go home a few months back and that is the same reason why I'm returning now. No matter what dad or even Temari has in store for me, I'll be prepared and I won't back down without a fight."

A/N: I'm ending this on a cliffhanger. I know I'm a jerk, sorry. Well at least they're technically together now…? But yes, I won't be able to post as much as I normally would but when I do just know it will be a lot of chapters. The next time I post something I will probably be done with the story. But we'll see. These updates might've taken a lot longer to post if I had actually given it to my editor to edit them but I thought you guys had suffer enough so the next time I write the chapters I'll make sure to let her edit them and then post them online. But until then my fellow readers DO GOOD IN SCHOOL/COLLEGE/JOB OR WHATEVER YOU DO AND SAY NO TO DRUGS! THEY'RE BAD! VERY BAD! =]


	23. Chapter 23

"Sa-chan do we need any wine?" Sai peeked over into the grocery aisle she was in.

Sakura looked at him dismayed. "Sai, we're still underage for drinking. Get apple cider if you want something."

"Yeah, sure." He left her alone.

Sakura grabbed some flour and set it in her cart. She had to stock up quickly before she left tomorrow to go with Gaara to Osaka. They would be gone for a few days and knowing Sai, he would try to mix something weird into his food if she hadn't prepared it herself.

"Got it." He announced placing it in the cart.

"Thanks. Sai, is there anything in particular you want to eat this week?"

"Chicken wings." He replied quickly.

"Um…okay?" Sakura laughed and headed to the poultry section.

"Chicken wings…chicken wings…" She heard Sai singing softly to himself. How was she going to tell him about Gaara? She had already told her mom but it was Sai who she was worried about.

On their way home things were unusually quiet. It made Sakura nervous. She glanced at Sai who was looking away at the river. His expression was unreadable. She hated when he was like that because she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He must've noticed her looking at her because he turned to smile at her.

"Is there something about my face that pleases you Sa-chan?" He joked.

Sakura shook her head. _How can I tell him?_

"Then is there something wrong?"

Sakura hugged the grocery bag tighter against her chest. "Um…"

"Sa-chan you can tell me anything." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Sai, Gaara and I are leaving tomorrow to go to Osaka to see his family because his dad is making him marry someone he doesn't want to marry and Gaara wants to introduce me to his family since I'm the girl who he does want to marry." She said quickly.

Sai stopped in his tracks and stared at her with his mouth parted opened slightly.

Sakura reached out for his hand. "Sai, I'm sorry."

Sai smiled at her. "Why are you apologizing? It's about time he finally admitted his love for you. I'm happy for you Sa-chan. Really I am!" He brushed by her and continued walking.

Sakura grabbed his arm causing him to stop but he didn't look at her.

"Sai you're lying. You're eyes, they're sad. Please, please tell me why Sai." She tightened her grip on his arm. "I can't leave if I don't know why." She flinched when she heard a rumbling noise above her. The sky had started to darken and rain had begun to pour down slowly.

"I'm just selfish." He finally responded. Sakura had to strain her ears to hear his low whisper. "Sakura, I love you but it's not the same love you and Gaara share." His hand went up to his chest right above his heart. "I love you more as a sister but I'm selfish because I want you all to myself. I hate the fact that Gaara is stealing you away from me. I hate the fact that you're in love with someone who isn't me. I want it just to be the two of us always. I don't want Gaara to take away the only person I have truly cared about."

When he turned to face her Sakura's heart stung with guilt by the pained expression on his face.

"I hate Gaara. I hate him so much. You're all I have so why…why..." He looked away flustered. "Damnit!" He cried and suddenly ran away from her.

"Sai!" Sakura cried after him even though he didn't turn back around. He ran away until she couldn't see him anymore.

What was she going to do? Why was she going to have to choose between him and Gaara? She loved them both so it wasn't fair. Why was life so unfair?

When Sakura arrived at home Keiko was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up questionably at Sakura.

"Did you and Sai have a fight? He stormed into his room and locked himself in there. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer me. What happened?"

Sakura set the groceries in the kitchen and sat next to Keiko.

"I told him about Gaara and I and he didn't take it too well."

Keiko's eyes widened. "Omigosh! He's in love with you! I knew it!"

"But not that type of love mom." Sakura sighed. "He loves me as a sister but he wants me all to himself. He thinks Gaara is taking me away from him and that I'll leave him alone."

Keiko poked her out her bottom lip. "Aw, poor Sai."

"I don't know what to do mom. I love them both, I mean I love Sai as a brother but I still don't know who to choose."

Keiko smiled. "Follow your heart. That's all I have to say. Who do you think you'll be happy with?"

"Both of them."

"Well choose both of them."

"That doesn't help."

"Sorry."

Sakura groaned and rubbed the bridges of he nose. "Why me?"

"Sakura, do what you is right. Someone is bound to get hurt, that's just the way life is." She patted Sakura on the back. "I know you'll do the right thing. I have faith in you."

Sakura glanced at Sai's door. She knew what she was going to do was the right thing but she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt neither of them. So why..?

Sakura stared outside her window watching the trees whip by her. She was on her way to Osaka with Gaara to meet his family. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be which was a good thing.

"Hey Sakura!" Sasori peeked over her chair.

"That's Sakura-chan to you Sasori." Gaara growled.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Why would I say that when she's obviously going to be my sister-in-law."

Sakura laughed and turned to look up at him. "What is it Sasori?"

Sasori smiled at her. "Who was that kid with your mom? Was that a cousin or a brother?"

Sakura felt Gaara stiffened beside her. "No, that was a friend."

"Ah." Sasori answered. He looked as if he wanted to ask more about it but by the way she had answered him he must've caught on that she didn't want to explain anything to him.

Sakura looked back out the window. She had left Sai for Gaara after all.

Flashback

Earlier that morning Sakura had found herself staring at Sai's closed door. She reached her hand out to knock but somehow couldn't bring herself to do it.

'_What if he's still upset? I've never seen him like that before. I don't know what to do.'_

She took in a deep breath._ 'But I must do it.'_

"Sai." She called and opened the door. He was lying in bed with his back towards her. He didn't even acknowledge her being there.

"Sai." She called again and stood beside him. "I'm going with Gaara, that's my decision. I'm sorry."

Her heart ached when he didn't reply. A small lump formed in her throat and her heart beat quickened.

"Sai I love you but I love Gaara more. You're my brother Sai. I can't stay with you forever." She tried to explain. "I want to be with Gaara. I hope you can understand."

Again he didn't say anything.

"Sai!" She touched him and flinched.

He curled into a small ball and began to sob silently to himself. She could see the tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered sitting next to him.

"Sa-chan …"

"Yes?"

Sai turned to her wearing a smile. "GOTCHA."

"Huh?" She blinked.

Sai sat up wiping his tears away. "Sa-chan do you honestly think I would cry over something like losing you to Gaara. Don't get me wrong, I _do _love you but I wouldn't want to be with you forever! In fact I'm the one who pushed Gaara to finally confess his love to you." He shook his head. "Geez, that kid is pathetic. What you see in him I don't understand but if it makes you happy it's whatever. Have fun on your trip and bring me back a souvenir!"

Sakura stared at him blankly. All of that was just an act? He was faking all of it?

"SAI YOU'RE A JERK!" She punched him in the face making him knock his head on against the wall.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT BS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sai rubbed the back of his head in pain. "But Sa-chan I was just joking around."

"YOU DON'T JOKE AROUNG WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS!"

"I'm sorry." He kissed her nose making her forget everything for the moment.

"Be careful Sa-chan okay? If Gaara hurts you just call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Sakura touched her nose. "Sai…"

"Now hurry along. You'll miss your train." He smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back. "Right. Thanks Sai."

End of flashback

Sakura smiled to herself. One problem was fixed but that was just the beginning to what was up ahead. She was anxious to meet Gaara's family and this Sakura girl Gaara was to marry. What would happen in the few days she was there and what would happen between her and Gaara?

A/N: ughhhh….this chapter might've sucked because I had just finished writing a 7 paged English paper and my brain was fried. Yes, I could've started it another time but I then I would get lazy and say "Oh, I'll start the next chapter another time" but I know myself and I know there wouldn't be a next time, furthermore the story would never be updated. So now that I have the first chapter outta the way I can continue writing it! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update! School is making it impossible for me to post *tear* Well on to the next chapter!

P.S. someone had asked me if I had a Gaia online….well yes I do. My name is purewhite_innocence.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sakura wake up. We're here." Gaara shook her.

Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder and looked out her window in awe. In front, her was a enormous white and gold gate. Behind the gate was what looked like a castle with a surrounding city around it. (for people who do not have a really good imagination. Just think of the soretei in bleach. It is like that only better!)

"Gaara where the heck are we?" She asked.

Gaara scratched his head. "Well, I did tell you we were going to Osaka but my dad changed the location at the last minute. We're on an island he had founded years ago. We call it Tsunahagakure."

"You have your own island? That is way cool." She said stepping out of the car

"You were asleep so you couldn't even see the whole entire view."

"Really? I don't even remember falling asleep."

"That's because Gaara drugged your drink." Sasori said.

"Shut it before I break it." Gaara glared at him.

"Bring it on little brother!" Sasori threw him into a headlock.

Sakura was too busy looking at the gate to see them fighting each other. She noticed a boy with spiky brown eyes leaning against it watching her.

His eyes quickly left her and went to Sasori and Gaara.

"Will you two stop being kids and shut the hell up. You're attracting attention." He yelled at them.

Sasori looked up and frowned. "It's nice to see you too Kankuro."

Sakura gasped. So he was Kankuro. The brother that never looked at Gaara.

"It's nice to see you again Gaara." He suddenly said.

Sakura looked at Gaara surprised. He seemed as shocked as she was.

"Um…yeah, you too." He had managed to say.

Kankuro pushed himself off the gate and sighed. "We should go now. Dad is waiting for you." His eyes narrowed. "And also Ayame."

Sakura gulped. She was finally going to meet the girl who was betrothed to Gaara. What was she like? Would she like her? Would they get along? And would she be able to steal Gaara away from her?

Sakura's heart was pounding like drums in her chest as Kankuro led them to the dining hall where they were to meet everyone.

She glanced at Gaara to see if he was as nervous as she was. He wore the same impassive expression he had when he was interested in anything. What was he thinking?

"Well, we're here." Kankuro turned to them when they arrived at a red door.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand tightly.

He looked at her and smiled. "It won't be so bad, I promise."

At that moment, she saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes. He felt the same way as she did.

The door opened slowly exposing a room with a 50 ft. long table filled with food. The floor was made from marble and so were the pillars that surrounded the room. The ceiling was painted with clouds and angels playing around. Sakura definetly thought she was in a fairy tale.

"Gaara how nice of you to join us." A deep voice ecoed in the room.

Sakura jumped startled and followed Gaara's eyes towards the back of the room.

"Hello dad." He growled.

Sakura could not believe it. There he was, Kazuo, Gaara's dad. Did everyone in in Gaara's family resemble him? Even his father had the same red hair and handsome features as Gaara had?

"Brother!" Someone shrilled. In the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see Gaara's body take a sudden jerk backwards as a blonde-haired person haired tackled him.

"Temari let go!" Gaara said coldly.

Temari looked up at him pouting. "But I've missed you."

"...….."

Sakura looked her over. She could not see why someone as beautiful as her would do something so horrible to Gaara.

Her eyes suddenly locked on Sakura making her jump.

"So you're the _other _woman huh?" She smirked.

"Temari." Sasori placed a finger to her lips. "Where are your manners? This is Sakura Haruno, Gaara's….um…"

"My girlfriend." Gaara answered stiffly. He pulled away from Temari and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist giving her much needed encouragement.

Temari shook her head. "That wont do, because my silly brother, Ayame is how you say…infatuated with you."

"She doesn't even know me."

"It doesn't matter." Kankuro cut in. "We've told her the stories about you and showed pictures. Face it Gaara, there's no way to squirm yourself out of this one."

Temari snickered and pinched Gaara's cheek. "I don't think it will be hard for him not to agree with you Kankuro. After all, Ayame is very beautiful."

"Indeed she is." TheKazuo's voice sounded much closer.

Sakura turned her attention back to him to see him standing infront of her. He smiled warmly and bowed his head.

"My dearest Sakura Haruno, I commend you on taking interest in someone like my son here. Hopefully, he wasn't a burden."

Sakura shook her head. "No, not at all! In fact Gaara's the best person I had ever met!"

Kazou's eyes flickered. "Is that so?"

"Daddy don't you think it's time for Gaara to meet Ayame?" Sasori interrupted him.

Sakura shot him a grateful look. If they had continued with their conversation, there was no telling where it mightve led off to.

"Ah, yes. Thankyou Sasori for reminding me." Kazuo nodded at another door leading to the outside. "Ayame is in the garden picking out some flowers for the table. Gaara, you can lead yourself there."

Gaara said nothing and led Sakura and Sasori to the garden. Sakura couldn't believe how many flowers and fountains surrounded her.

They followed a singing voice back to where the roses were and finally found a girl with a red and black dress on and long silver hair.

Sakura looked up at Gaara the same time he had looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothng came out.

"Call her name." Sakura whispered.

"But.."

Sakura pinched him

"Ow!" He cried. "What was that for?"

"Say it!"

Gaara sighed and cleared his throat. "Ayame?"

She stopped singing and turned towards them. "Yes?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a beautiful brunette, red-eyed girl.

"A-Ayame?"She whispered.

Ayame squinted her eyes and dropped her rose covering her mouth. "Sakura?"

The sudden shock made her take a step back and flip over the fence surronding a small pond.

"Ayame!" Sakura went after her. "Are you okay?"

Ayame gave her an embarrassing smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wait…" Sasori rubbed the temples of his head. "Do you guys know each other?"

Sakura looked up at Gaara whose face was a pale as a ghost.

"Ayame was one of my first friends." She told him.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura helped Ayame out of the pond and gave her a big hug even though she was wet. "Wow, it's been years!"

"I know right? How have you been?" Ayame smiled at her and tugged her hair. "Hey! You got rid of those bangs. Now that I can see your forehead, your eyes pop out a lot more."

Sakura laughed. "Stop it Aya! You're gonna make me blush. You're looking good as well. I see you don't have your red hair anymore."

"Nah, I got tired of red so I dyed it. Isn't it cool?" She whipped her head to the side.

"Awesome!"

Sasori cleared his throat bring them back to earth. "So, I'm still confused. When, where, and how do you guys know each other."

Ayame smiled at him. "Sakura and I were childhood friends back when we were young. I guess we met when we were what? Maybe four? We had been best friends ever since."

"Then how come I've never heard you mention Ayame before Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Well, we lost contact when my mom abandoned me. I moved with my grandmother away from the neighborhood and that was the last time we'd seen each other."

Ayame gave Sakura a pat on the back. "But we're back together again right? This is awesome!"

Before Sakura could answer her Kazuo had stepped beside Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So I see you've met Gaara, Ayame."

Ayame blushed and shook her head. "No I didn't. I got caught up in a little reunion with my friend Sakura." She turned her attention Gaara. "Hello Gaara, it's finally nice to meet you."

Gaara nodded his head and said nothing.

"I have arranged for you two to go to the welcoming festival tonight together. You two will get to know each other for the next couple of days and maybe have blossoming feelings towards one another."

Gaara shrugged Kazuo's hand off his shoulder. "Dad! You can't just do that without asking how I felt about it or even how Ayame felt about it!"

"I don't mind at all Gaara." Ayame said quickly. "Actually, I would be honored if you would take me tonight."

Gaara pursed his lips together in a tight thin line. He was thinking although Sakura knew he wouldn't do it. It wasn't like him.

"Gaara, you should think about your family's name." Kazuo added. "At least give it a shot. You need to remember that it wasn't just my decision to arrange this marriage, but it was your mothers. We had both discussed this issue before the both of you were born."

"Alright then." He sighed.

'_What?'_ She gripped the side of her skirt.

"Cool!" Ayame linked arms with him and then blushed. "Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot I was wet."

Gaara chuckled. "Nah, it's cool but we should get you out of those clothes. You wouldn't want to catch a cold and miss out on our date would you?"

"Date?" Sakura and Sasori both squeaked and looked at each other.

"Okay, then lets go." Ayame giggled and pulled him away towards the house.

Once they had left, Sasori turned to Kazekage angrily. "How can you do that? You know Gaara is in love with Sakura!"

Kazuo dismissed it with his hand. "Gaara's love for the child is irrelevant. He was betrothed to Ayame from birth. A little thing that just happened in a mere few months doesn't matter."

"So you're going to force Gaara into marrying someone he doesn't want to marry?" Sakura asked.

Kazuo gave her a smile which made her shuddered. "And what makes you think that he wouldn't marry her? I think the both of them hit it off nicely today and who knows, in a couple of days, Ayame might just win his heart. I mean…" His eyes narrowed. "You did see the way he was talking to her right? It sure didn't look like disinterest to me, did it to you?"

Sakura had nothing to say. He was right about that.

"I thought so." Kazuo turned and left without saying another word.

Sasori placed his hand on Sakura's hand and smiled. "Forget about Gaara. We can have fun at the festival by ourselves. What do you say Sakura?"

"Okay." she knew that all Sasori was trying to do was take her mind off of what Kazuo had said and Gaara and she was happy that he was trying. Somehow this trip seemed like it wasn't going to turn out like she and Gaara had expected it to.

Even though Sakura had a good time with Sasori that night she still couldn't keep her mind off Gaara, especially whenever she saw him with Ayame. He was always smiling or trying to make her laugh. She wondered what he was doing. That wasn't the Gaara she had known for the past few months. He definitely didn't act that way when she was with him so why was he acting that way around Ayame? It made her jealous and angry even though she knew she shouldn't be.

She laid back on her bed and stared up at the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Gaara you're a jerk." She mumbled.

"Oh am I?"

Sakura gasped. She sat up quickly and looked around until she found Gaara standing by the door to the balcony with his arms folded across his chest. Her heart almost stopped as she stared at him. There he was leaning in against the door smiling at her. His dark blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and the wind blew though his already untidy hair. His half tucked white shirt gave him the sexy look she knew she wouldn't be able to look away from.

"How did you get in here?"

"I climbed." He said and walked towards her. He sat down beside her and his smell of cinnamon and spice made her swoon. "Solo…I'm a jerk?" He tugged on her hair. "Why is that?"

Sakura pouted and turned her head away. "I'm not talking to you."

She gasped again when he pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. "That's alright. We can kiss instead."

Her blood began to rise quickly to her face. What was going on? "K-kiss?"

"Yeah." He kissed her nose. "I saw the way you were glaring at me tonight at the festival. You were so jealous."

"So you knew?" She growled.

"Uh-huh" He kissed her neck.

"And you ignored me."

"I thought you were having a good time with my brother." Gaara chuckled.

"But I wanted to be with you."

"You're with me now."

"Yeah, okay." Her words came out more bitter then she expected them to.

"Hey." He met her eyes. "You know you're the only girl for me. You're my first and only girl. So there's nothing to worry about."

"But…" She bit her lip.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"Aya is prettier then me."

That made Gaara laugh.

"It's not funny Gaara!" Sakura blushed.

"You're funny Sakura." He said. "But you also lack confidence in me." His voice dropped an octave and became serious. "Sakura, you should know by now that a girl could be as beautiful as diamonds and rubies and I would still have eyes _only _for you."

He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Sakura locked her fingers in his hair. She hated him so much. The way he could say the sweetest things and make her forget her reasons for being mad at him drove her insane. I guess that was what you called bittersweet love.

She broke away from him to breathe. "Gaara?"

"Hm?" He was still trying to kiss her.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble if you get caught?"

"Yeah, but you're worth it." He kissed her forcefully.

Sakura's head was spinning. All of this kissing and nicety he was giving her just seemed unreal.

She pushed him away again. "Whoa! What's wrong with you?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"Why are you being so _nice_? That goes against every fiber in your being."

Gaara sighed and flipped to her side. "I guess this mean you don't want to kiss anymore."

"I just want to know why you're being so nice."

"_You _make me this way Sakura." He replied softly grabbing her hand and kissing every one of her fingers. "_You _are my light in my dark world, my star in my starless night. I would do anything, be anything to make you happy or to see you smile. _You _mean everything to me. _You're _someone who I don't want to lose ever." He looked up at her and flinched. "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and wiped her tears away. "No, it's just that I'm so lucky to have someone like you Gaara."

Gaara smiled at her. "I love you Sakura."

"And I love you Gaara." She whispered.

When Sakura woke up the next morning Gaara was gone but on her desk was a blue rose lying down by a note from him. She hurriedly picked up the note and began reading it

Sakura,

Sorry for leaving you like this but duty calls. Tonight it will be just the two of us I promise.

Please wear the white dress my most trustworthy maid Yuko will give you and meet me in the garden later on this evening at six o' clock. Tonight will be a night you will never forget…or at least I hope it will.

Love,

Gaara

Sakura smiled to herself and let out a scream as she fell back onto the bed. She lifted the rose up to her nose and sighed. She couldn't wait until tonight. Ayame definitely wasn't going to ruin her day. She wouldn't allow it.

A/N: Ah yes, now my readers i must stop. i'm sorry! but i will post more sooner then you think but until that peace!


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning Sakura!" Sasori met her downstairs.

"Hello Sasori." Sakura smiled at him.

"I came here to escort you to breakfast on the veranda." He held out his arm.

Sakura took it proudly. "We're having breakfast together?"

"No, you and Ayame are. She's already there."

Sakura felt her insides sink a little. She loved Ayame dearly but now that she was betrothed to Gaara, there was a certain spark between them.

She saw Ayame sitting by the pool watching Gaara swim. He swam over to the edge and said something to her that made her laugh and then he splashed her with water. She heard Ayame threaten to tell his dad and that made him laugh.

There was an ache in her heart to see them like that but she had to have faith that Gaara knew what he was doing.

Just at that moment Gaara looked at her. His smile slowly disappeared and he disappeared under water.

"Morning Sakura!" Ayame stood up and held her arms open.

"Morning Aya!" Sakura forced a smile and gave her a hug.

Ayame released her and sat down pointing to the food. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you when I started but they have the best food!"

Sakura shrugged. "It's alright. I'm sorry for waking up late."

Ayame squealed and moved around in her seat. "I can't believe we're actually sitting in front of each other like this. We haven't done this in years."

Sakura laughed. "The last time we did this we were in the backyard making mud pies."

"Yeah and then you had to leave because it had started to snow." Ayame lowered her eyes. "And that was the last I had ever seen you."

Sakura sighed.

When Ayame looked back at her, her eyes were filled with water. "Why didn't you call to explain everything to me? I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I just couldn't understand it. I was only four Sakura. Do you know how hard I took that?"

Sakura looked away. "Aya I'm sorry, but it was hard for me too. To see my mom being beaten like that and then waking up to no one. When I found out my parents had abandoned me I didn't want to be close to anyone for a while and then when I came to my senses, it was too late. I knew whatever I had said, you wouldn't want to forgive me."

Ayame slammed her hands on the table making Sakura jump.

"I was your best friend Sakura! Of course I would've understood! You do not know how long I cried over that! I had my heart broken by a girl I was in love with. My mom had to wake me up every night from nightmares."

Sakura kept her eyes away from her. "You weren't the only one who had nightmares."

She felt Ayame's hand grab hers forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been attacking you like that. What's important now is that we're together now."

Sakura sniffed. "Uh-huh."

"So tell me did you ever find your mom and dad?"

Sakura smiled. "As a matter of fact I did find my mom. It would seem that one of my best friends was raised by her in China."

"That's so cool! What about your dad? Did he come back too?"

"No, my dad is dead Aya."

Ayame gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, but let's change the subject." Sakura's eyes traveled over to Gaara who was getting out of the pool. Her cheeks burned when she caught a glimpse of his amazing body.

"Gaara is perfect." She heard Ayame sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Ayame looked at her. "Hey Sakura, what's the story behind you and Gaara?"

Sakura stiffened. "W-what?"

A cat-like smile spread across her face. "Soooo you and Gaara are like best friends right? Can you give me some pointers? I just want us to be the best couple ever!"

Sakura snapped her jaw such making a loud noise.

Ayame frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is there something going on that I need to know?"

"Don't be silly Aya!" So Gaara didn't her about them yet? She wondered why.

"Sakura!" Gaara called her name.

The both of them looked at him. He waved at her to come over to him and another guy who looked a lot like him and Sasori.

"I'll be back." she told Ayame and walked quickly over to them, grateful that Gaara had called her when he did.

When she approached Gaara he turned to her smiling broadly.

"Sakura! There is someone I want you to meet."

"My name is Yashamaru, it's finally nice to meet you." He bowed at her

Sakura bowed back only because she thought it was a custom there at the island. "No, the pleasure is all mine."

Yashamaru smiled at her. "Wow."

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. Why was he smiling at her like that?

"Yashamaru quit staring at her like that." Gaara jumped in. "She's turning red."

Yashamaru laughed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Sakura, I was just admiring the fact that a gorgeous young lady like you could win the heart of my dear nephew."

"She didn't win my heart Yashamaru." Gaara said. His eyes met Sakuras. "It was already hers to begin with."

"Oh Gaara, cut it out." Sakura playfully pushed him aside.

Yashamaru laughed again and patted Gaara on the shoulder. "You've matured a lot since the last time I'd seen you Gaara. You're no longer the destructive little boy I once knew. I can officially say you're a young man and I think owe Sakura for that."

Sakura shook her head. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar." She heard Gaara mumble and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow!"

"Well I must go. I have a meeting to attend to." Yashamaru glanced at his watch.

"It was nice meeting you Yashamaru." Sakura bowed her head once more.

She felt Yashamaru's hand underneath her chin as he guided it upwards to so that her lips met with his.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened just as Gaara's did.

Yashamaru pulled away and gave her a wink. "A thank you for all that you've done for this boy."

Sakura was speechless. She had just kissed Gaara's uncle right in front of him. How was he going to react?

"Not cool Yashamaru." Gaara growled. "You don't kiss my girlfriend."

Yashamaru ignored him and turned on his heel walking the opposite way.

"Later." He threw up his hand and disappeared around the corner.

"I like him." Sakura said.

Gaara flinched. "You _what_?"

"Is that a problem?"

"He just _kissed _you!"

"And?"

"_And_? What the hell do you mean by 'and'?"

"Jealousy isn't a nice thing to have Gaara." She sung.

Gaara snorted and arched an eyebrow. "Me jealous of my uncle? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh? And why wouldn't you be jealous?"

"One." He took a step close to her. "I'm the only one who can make you feel the way you do and two." He took another step close to her. "You're mine not his."

Sakura smiled at him. "I like those reasons."

"So do I." He smiled back at her and just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he didn't. Instead he backed away. "I'll see you later okay? You know where to meet me right?"

Even though she was disappointed she agreed to see him later on that night. She was excited that they would finally have some alone time together. That was all she wanted.

Sakura couldn't believe she was wearing the white dress Gaara had picked out for her. It was way to short and clung tightly to her body. She felt like she was Angelina Jolie in an action movie. He was turning into a pervert.

When she arrived at the garden she found him standing by a tree looking up at the stars. He however, was in a white button down shirt and jeans. That pissed her off.

"No fair." She slapped his arm. "Why do I get to wear this tight thing?"

Gaara smiled at her. "Because you love me that's why."

"I may not after this night."

"You say that now." He chuckled and kissed her lightly on her brow. He said nothing more and escorted her to a small gazebo beside the pond deep into the garden. If it was just her out there, there was no way she would survive in this maze.

There in the gazebo was a small table lit with tow candles and a couple of pieces of bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

She looked over at him and saw him blushing.

"I…uh…didn't have time to pick out something fancy. There were too many people around and I knew they would ask." He explained. His face turning a new shade of red.

"It's perfect." She whispered. She didn't care as long as she was with him.

"Well lets began shall we?" He said and held out her chair.

"Thank you."

They sat and talked in the moonlight for hours. Talking about the future for them, for his family and any other thing they could possibly think of. She was truly happy with him and she knew he felt the same way. But there was something in the back of her mind that was pushing its way to the front while they lay in each others arm on a blanket underneath the bed of stars. Sakura knew she shouldn't worry about it, but it was alright to ask wasn't it?

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara opened his heavy eyelids and looked down at her. "What is it?" He asked sleepily.

That made her feel guilty. He was so busy today and was tired yet he made time to spend with her.

"Oh…never mind." She snuggled closer to him.

"Tell me Sakura."

"It's nothing Gaara."

"Sakura."

Sakura sighed and looked back up at his troubled face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, why didn't you tell Aya that you were dating me?"

Even though it was dark she could still see his alarmed reaction. He wasn't expecting that tonight.

"I will tell her, soon."

"Why not now?"

"Because I have to figure out a way to say it nicely. I can't just say 'I'm dating Sakura, and I have no intention of marrying you so get the hell out of my life.'"

"Yeah you could." Sakura mumbled.

Gaara laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. His heart beating steadily with hers in a perfect beat.

"Don't worry Sakura. I only have eyes for you. I won't marry her. I would be damned if I did that first."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You know, you've been acting strangely different since we got here, you know like, nice."

Gaara smiled showing his straight line of perfect white teeth. "This is me. The real Gaara. I don't show it often as you can tell. Only to Coco."

Sakura shot up. "COCO! WHERE IS COCO?"

Gaara laughed again. "Don't worry about it Sakura. I left him with Obasan. I knew if I brought him here, I wouldn't be able to care for him like I normally do so the night before we left, I had asked Obasan to take watch over him."

"True."

Gaara poked out his bottom lip. "Does Coco mean more to you then I do?"

"Never." She whispered and leaned down to kiss him. It was a long and hard passionate kiss. They kissed like they hadn't kissed one another before. Both of their bodies wanting to be with one another and all of the urges they had been holding back were finally being released.

Sakura had managed to begin to unbutton his shirt and to her surprise he helped her. Still kissing one another he flipped her over underneath him and worked his wet lips down the side of her neck and eventually to her collar bone sending little electrical currents through her body.

Her fingers ran through his damped hair and he smelled freshly like the water from the shower he had probably just gotten out of.

His eyes met hers and were filled with passion and want. He wanted her badly. She knew that and she wanted him. So what was stopping them?

"Sakura…I—"

"What the hell is going on here?" A powerful voice boomed making them both jump.

They both looked up and were blinded by a flash light Temari was holding and with her was Kazuo and Kankuro and Kazuo looked non too happy.

"Gaara, what do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Gaara returned not moving from his position. He wasn't ashamed but Sakura was. She couldn't believe she was caught like this. She was about to have sex with Gaara and his family was watching them. How embarrassing was that?

"This is my property. I think I can roam around wherever I want to, but Temari informed me of seeing the two of you making your way over here."

Sakura looked at Temari who blew a kiss at her. She just wanted to strangle her right now.

"I knew you two wouldn't be up to any good, but this!" Kazuo's face began to redden with anger or was it shame? "Gaara, were you going to give up your virginity to this girl?"

"I don't have my virginity anymore." Gaara growled. "Father, Sakura isn't just 'this' girl. She's my girlfriend."

"Not anymore." Kazuo spat back at him.

"You can't run my life! I can make my own decisions."

"Not in this house you cant"

Gaara stood up. "Then you don't have to worry about me staying around here anymore." He pulled Sakura up to her feet. "Come on Sakura, we're leaving."

"Gaara!" Kazuo yelled frightening Sakura.

"G-Gaara, maybe you really explain it to your father instead of yelling at him."

"Shut your mouth bitch." Temari hissed.

"Temari!" Gaara roared. "Take back what you said."

Now Sakura was truly afraid. She had never seen Gaara this angry before. It was like he was a completely different person. He had truly snapped.

"I don't think I want to." Temari returned matching his anger.

Gaara suddenly took her by the arm harshly. "I said take it back."

Sakura could see Temari wince and tried to step in between them. "Gaara you're hurting her. Please stop."

"I'm not going to take shit from her anymore. Get out of my way Sakura." He said not even looking at her.

"You're…hurting me Gaara." Temari whimpered.

Gaara smiled devilishly. "Oh really? Now you know how it feels to get hurt. Do you like it?"

"Gaara stop!" Sakura cried.

"Why should I? She's been hurting me my whole life. I'm not taking her crap anymore! I'm feeling like there's a dagger constantly piercing my heart! I just want it to stop."

"Then I will help you make it stop!" Sakura reached for his arm. "I will be there for you Gaara, you don't have to go through it all alone."

"Don't touch me!" He screamed.

"That's enough Gaara." Kankuro's voice echoed in the sudden silence. "Let her go Gaara."

Gaara looked at him and she saw fear flash through his eyes. She then looked at Kankuro who was glaring at Gaara.

"Gaara, you've done enough. You might be our brother but we can still press charges so let Temari go."

Gaara looked at Temari then back at Kankuro.

"Now." Kankuro narrowed his eyes.

Gaara released Temari and lowered his eyes.

"You monster!" Temari screamed and slapped him with such force it made him stumble back. "I hate you! I wish mother would have never given birth to you! I wish she was here instead of you!"

She took one look at Sakura and ran away sobbing.

"Gaara, what you're being is unreasonable." Kankuro continued. "Do you think mother would be happy if she had seen you like this?"

"No." Gaara mumbled.

"Gaara." Kankuro let out a heavy sigh. "Gaara, mother chose you to marry Aya into the family because she saw something darkness in Temari, Sasori and me. She knew that when you were born that you would bring happiness to our family." His eyes softened. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I saw all of the pain you were going through and ignored you. I remember being there when Temari would sneak into your room and I wouldn't stop her because I didn't care and I'm sorry. If there's anyone you should be mad at it's me! I wasn't there for you Gaara and I'm sorry."

In the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Gaara drop to his knees.

"Gaara, please. Mother would want you to do this. It's not just father who does. It's all of us but mostly mother." Kankuro turned to leave. "Oh, and before she died she told me to tell you that she loved you and was happy to give up her life to give you one."

Gaara dug his nails into the dirt. "Yes, I remember her voice saying that. She told me to live a normal life. She wanted me to…be happy." He tried to stifle back a sob but Sakura could see the tears that dropped on his hand.

"I know I had never said this to you before but…" Kankuro smiled at him. "I'm glad to have you as my brother Gaara." He then took his leave.

"Gaara, stop by my room when you're done here. We still need to talk about all of this." Kazuo said before leaving himself.

Sakura had forgotten that he was even there as quiet as he had been. He said nothing while Gaara was going through all of this. What type of father was he?

"Gaara, are you okay?" She bent down beside him.

"Just go." He whispered.

Sakura was taken aback. "What?"

"Please Sakura, I want to be alone."

"But…"

"GO!" He screamed punching the ground.

Sakura flinched. Her heart ached for him but he didn't want to be bothered. There was nothoing more she could do but leave him to cry alone and that was just what she did.

A/N: hi! Apologize for taking so long to write this. I'm such a horrible writer *tear* anyway I hope it was worth the wait….


	27. Chapter 27

Sakura felt something was wrong. A week had gone by since Kazuo had caught her and Gaara together, and it seemed like Gaara was avoiding her. Every time they would be walking towards each other he would go the opposite way or whenever she did get a hold of him he would make up some excuse to go away and whenever she would text or call him he told her that he was tired.

She wasn't the type to get mad over pointless things but him ignoring her was definetly getting on her last nerves and she was going to find out why whether or not he liked it.

It was almost time for lunch when she found Gaara in his room changing from archery practice.

He looked at her and kept shuffling around his room. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I came here to talk to you." She said.

"Talk to me later. It's time for lunch and my father doesn't like for anyone to be late especially today."

Sakura sat on his bed and held his watch in her hand. "Later never comes for you."

Gaara sighed. "Sakura not now. I said later." He turned to her and held out his hand. "Now would you please give me my watch?"

Sakura smiled at him naughtily. "Or what?" She teased.

His eyes narrowed. "Give 'em."

"I think I will not unless you tell me why you've been avoiding me all week."

"I haven't." His voice dropped an octave. It startled her a little but she wasn't giving up.

"Yes you have. Gaara we no longer hang out or talk to each other anymore. Ever since that night. When you went to your fathers room what did he say to you?"

"That night was a mistake." He interrupted her ignoring her last question. "Just forget about it."

Sakura stood up. "A mistake? It wasn't a mistake for me."

Gaara pinched the bridges of his nose in frustration. "We don't have time to discuss this now Sakura."

"Yes we do." She spat back at him. Her patience with him was wearing thin. "Gaara, I want the truth now."

Gaara looked away. His jaw clenched tightly and she could see the pulse in his neck. He was mad now but she didn't care.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest "I'm waiting."

Gaara took in a deep breath and looked at her. There was a long silence and it frightened her.

"Sakura, I'm getting married." He said.

"W-what?" Sakura asked. She was now sitting at the dining table with the family.

"The marriage is in two days." Kazuo said without any sympathy. "It is time for Gaara to stop being a child and for him to accept his fate. If he doesn't get married, our clan and company will fall apart.

"But can't he…can't Sasori or Kankuro marry Aya instead of Gaara?" She asked.

"Those efforts are futile." Kazuo answered glancing at Gaara. "Why my son decided to drag you on in this little charade is beyond my knowledge. I apologize for the pain you must be feeling right now. I know you were irrevocably in love with him."

Sakura looked across the table at Gaara. His eyes were downwards and cloudy. She couldn't read his blank expression. It made her angry. Why wasn't he saying anything? He loved her so why wasn't he saying anything? Why?

"You…do love me…right?" Her voice cracked. She couldn't cry. It was stupid for her to cry. She needed to get a hold of herself.

His jaw bone flexed but he didn't say anything or even look at her. This scared her. She had to ask again.

"Gaara. Please, you love me don't you?" She asked again, more desperate this time. Her heart felt like it was going to pop from anxiety. Her pulse in her head made an annoying beating sound in her ears.

After a moment of silence he looked at her and answered.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

The next thing she could hear was Ayame scream and she felt the cool skin of Sasori's hand grabbing her arm.

Gaara's left cheek had turned to a bright red from where she had slapped him. His head and snapped to the side from the impact.

"You bastard." She mumbled.

"Sakura please don't." Sasori warned.

"It's okay Sasori." Gaara said and turned to face her. "I deserved it."

"How could you Gaara? I-I thought we were…" Sakura shook her head denying everything. This couldn't be happening. Gaara couldn't be doing this to her not now. Not after all of what they had been through. There was no way.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He repeated coldly and flat.

She could hear her heart shatter into a million small pieces inside of her. That was it? He was serious. He would do that to her just like that?

"But I don't understand." She whispered.

"Then let me explain it to you. I can't live this lie anymore. It's time for me to wake up. What we had wasn't real. I have to learn to accept that. What is real is what is happening now. Not then in the past but my future here, with Ayame." His words cut right through her.

"Unreal?" Sakura gasped. "Gaara it was real for me! The night you saved me from those thugs. The day we became friends. The night you told me you loved me"

".Real" He hissed.

Sakura fell back into her chair. "Was…not….real?"

Gaara stood up with Ayame clinging to him. "Sakura, you can stay for the wedding if you'd like or you can go home. Which ever you prefer."

"I'm going home." She sniffed and looked up at him with a smile. "You know what Gaara, I don't need you. I have my mom and Sai. I don't even know why I was even taking this crap from you. For all I care, you can marry the grim reaper and burn in hell." She stood up and gave him the finger. "Fuck you." She made sure she pronounced all of her syllables so that it had a deeper affect on him.

When she saw him wince she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"I'll take you to your room Sakura." Sasori said.

She followed him out the room upstairs. Her adrenaline pumping as hard as ever.

"Man that was AWESOME!" Sasori turned to her and covered his mouth. "I mean, not the marriage part but the way you stood up to Gaara at the end. You're one cold hearted chick man. I have new respect for you." He smiled.

"Thanks Sasori." She smiled back.

Sasori's smile slowly disappeared and he pulled her into his arms constricting her like a Boa.

"S-Sasori?"

"No one's around Sakura. You don't have to be strong for my sake. It's alright."

He knew? Was it that obvious that she was just putting on a front?

"Gaara." She sobbed and buried her face in Sasori's clothes. The warm body she once had was nothing but a cold, empty shell. Gaara was her heart and soul that had flown away.

"Sa-chan!" Sai's rose above all of the screaming and talking in the airport.

She tried her best to smile at him as he pushed his way through the crowds but found utterly difficult to do so. Why did her mom send him to pick her up? Didn't she know that it would be hard to see Sai at this point?

"Sa-chan are you alright?" He gave her a breath taking hug.

Sakura pushed him away and hung her head. "I'm alright."

"Sa-chan you know I will fly all the way back to that damn island and kick the hell out of him. You know I would do that for you right?"

"It's alright Sai, I'm fine."Then look at me." He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him.

Looking into his dark serene eyes filled with compassion and comfort made her want to cry. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was a mess and probably looked like a train wreck to him.

"Sai let go please." She closed her eyes.

Instead of listening to her he pulled her into his strong arms and held her close.

"Sa-chan you know that I would never, never, hurt you in my life. I never wanted you to leave here. I wanted you to stay but…" He choked.

Sakura sniffed. "Come one Sai, if you cry I'm going to cry too." Her heart sunk when his body began to shake.

"I will never forgive him." He said in a raspy voice. "He will pay for what he did to you. I'll make sure of it."

"Sai…"She tried to steady her shaky voice. "Sai, you don't have to do anything for me except for be there for me."

Sai pulled away from her and wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Of course I will."

"Thankyou."

Sai only smiled at her and intertwined his fingers with hers. She knew this moment wouldn't last long. The moment of being happy. The next day when she would wake up to no Gaara, she will remember what had happened and the pain will come again, but she knew that Sai would be there to comfort her as he always was. She was truly lucky to have someone like him.

It took them almost half and hour to get home by taxi and she was exhausted. All that ran though her mind was the word "bed".

"Sai." She looked up at him as he opened her door.

"Yeah?"

"Carry me." She held out her arms.

Sai chuckled and picked her up in his arms. "Good thing Sasori is sending your stuff tomorrow or else I would have to leave them here in the street."

"Mhm…"

When they got across the street something told Sakura to open her eyes. So of course, she did. Her eyes wondered over back to where the cab had dropped her off to see someone standing there.

She caught her breath felt butterflies fill her stomach.

"Gaara?" She whispered and as if he had heard her he smiled.

"Let me down Sai." She squirmed in his arms.

Not having much of a choice, Sai set her on her feet and looked at her alarmed.

"Sa-chan what's up?"

"It's Gaara! He came back!"

He looked to the direction she was looking. "I don't see him. Sa-chan, you're tired. You're hallucinating."

Sakura began to walk to the street. "No, he's right there smiling at me."

"Sa-chan wait!" Sai called after her.

"Gaara!" She quickly broke into a run.

"SAKURA!" He screamed.

Startled, she looked back at him not realizing she was in the middle of the street.

A pair of headlights blinded her eyes and the sound of a horn nearly deafened her ears. By the time she had noticed the car speeding towards her it was too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Were the only words she could hear from Sai's frantic voice before the impact.

A/N: Ah, yes it's over…wait no just this story…wait okay. This is part one. I originally didn't plan to make this story a two part story but due to school I cant update as often as I would like so it would take me FOREVER to finish this one. So, instead I'm making part two to Starless Night called Total Eclipse. This one I will try to pour my heart into and make it a very good story with lots of drama, fights, and perhaps jail time? I don't know right now but as I write it, it shall pop into my head ^ ^. Well just to give you a taste of how Total Eclipse is going to be I made a prologue to the story. Soooo if you want to be mad at me for not making a first chapter to the story you can read it or can wait until I actually do start to write the story….which should be…soon? Well, then until next time. Peace out suckas! :p (imitating the voice of Sterling Knight in Sonny With A Chance.)


End file.
